


誘殺Toxic Pheromone

by Outuo



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame (Video Games), Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly, Zero: Shisei no Koe | Fatal Frame III: The Tormented, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Genre: ABO, F/F, Multi, 大量私設
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outuo/pseuds/Outuo
Summary: 私設基礎可見另一短篇拙作〈取景框First Person〉https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551590，此文較詳盡地描寫了從三代以至五代結局後的私設。直接閱讀本文亦可。
Relationships: Hinasaki Miku/Kurosawa Rei, Hinasaki Miu/Kozukata Yuri, Hinasaki Miu/Kurosawa Hisoka, Hinasaki Miu/Kurosawa Rei, Kozukata Yuuri/Kurosawa Hisoka
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私設基礎可見另一短篇拙作〈取景框First Person〉https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551590，此文較詳盡地描寫了從三代以至五代結局後的私設。直接閱讀本文亦可。

十根佈滿細小白疤痕的手指在鍵盤上彈跳。一條耳機線掛落桌緣，插頭鬆軟地趴在音源接孔外，低音質的談話聲正源源不絕從筆電音響流出。

「……因此，某個笑話是這麼說的：無論你身上有什麼傷口、無論它多麼顯眼，只要說聲『畢竟我是個忙於制止發情野獸的Beta』，就能得到社會的廣泛理解。好啦，回到I縣這起Alpha為了爭取Omega芳心而群聚鬥毆的不幸事件上。看來世界還在通常運轉中。田口老師，您作為一位熱衷於性別題材的漫畫家，對本事件有什麼看法？」

「呃，那個呢，如貞さん所說，在這起事件中受到該名發情Omega影響、並因此鬥毆受傷的Alpha總數是兩名，所以我想還不能稱為『群聚』……」

「咬文嚼字機能也在通常運轉呢這。」

「好的、好的，馬上進入正題。Alpha是性暴力事件的主要引發者和加害者，這點已經算是常識了，雖然可能有點流於刻板印象。那以我個人最近作畫的側重點呢，首先會想談談對Alpha來說，那份由Omaga激發的、針對佔有Omage對象時才特別發揮的原始暴力性，私以為這種暴力性在針對同性及Beta時是比較不明顯的。順帶一提，以第二性別而論，根據統計，哪怕Omega才佔本國人口的百分之八到十，性暴力案件中超過五成的受害者仍是Omega，另外四成左右是未分化者，最後一成才由Alpha和Beta共享。這份統計和這起事件一樣，很能佐證那種特定暴力性。」

「哈哈哈！聽起來像是『我們Alpha不總是那麼暴力啊，Omega也有錯』的委婉說法！」

「貞さん這樣曲解語意會讓我失去立場的。近幾年來社會對男性Alpha已經很嚴苛了……」

「露出馬腳啦田口老師，其實您想談的根本只有男性Alpha的側重點而已吧！」

「不不，若想談男性Alpha的暴力，那是隨便什麼題材都能發揮的，真實事件和確鑿的犯罪者也，呃，舉目可見。這起事件令人介意的要素之一，恰恰就在於包含後來制止鬥毆的Beta在內，在場所有成員的第一性別都是女性！對吧？施暴者、受害者、旁觀者，全部都是女性。本國女性給予大眾的印象呢，不分國內外，是典型的內斂，而女性Alpha相比男性Alpha——這個，她們本來就、並且也隨著社會進步，越來越傾向以更加……更加不外顯的方式競爭。正因為有這種性別要素作為背景，本事件中兩名女性Alpha最後雙雙送醫、不得不動用〈求偶豁免協定〉來迴避刑事訴訟的結局，才會成為閃光點。」

「啊、沒錯沒錯，〈求偶豁免協定〉。一部簡直是為了精蟲衝腦的Alpha們量身訂做的法律依據，也是使我國不得不在國際上被稱作大Alpha主義國家的原因，之一。」

「確實、確實如貞さん所說，這些日子來社會已經意識到有太多施暴者利用這部立意良好的協定逃避罪責……」

「但是？」

「——但是，我國歷來擁有獨特的視野，對於性事尤其如此，這也是下判斷之前必須納入考量的一點。〈求偶豁免協定〉的前身，眾所周知，即是在我國民謠中美稱為『不射啣羽鳥，不逐頂角鹿』的婚配習俗，或說中心思想。這種思想和習俗在各地有各式各樣的形式，但無論外在形式如何，主流的民俗學家已經作出結論，總的來說，它的要義就在於騰出空間，把平時緊密的社會聯繫、嚴格的生活規定，諸此這些暫時擱置一旁，讓位給有求偶需要的人口。這並非不分黑白的行為，它通常有著約定俗成的附帶條件，比如約定求偶成功者要在物質上回報聚落。這些習俗不站在文明進步的對立面，它其實代表了我國重視性別關係與結合的一面。……貞さん？」

「我在聽、我在聽。只是——不太懂耶，兩名輕傷且有和解意願的Alpha，和一名才剛殺了兩個Beta，而且放話要再殺一個Alpha一個Omega的Alpha，這兩者的結局為什麼相差不大，我長到這年紀依然百思不解。A縣那傢伙當時的保釋金是多少來著？」

「一九九零年代發生在A縣的木下兇案及其判決結果，是所有〈求偶豁免協定〉支持者的軟肋，我沒有要為那種兇殘的人辯解……姑且不提個案的話，社會畢竟有社會的需求吧？現在這麼說是有點那個，只是協定雖然歷經修訂，但它本身依然存在著呢。」

「這倒是，社會有社會的需求。大家依然聽著不才在下的廣播消遣時間，讀著山口老師引人深思的漫畫前往明天。聽起來老師已經捏好Ｉ縣事件的梗，準備大顯身手一番了，至少這件事我沒說錯吧？」

「沒有沒有，都如貞さん所說。幾個側重點已經連成一線，畫面咚咚地浮現在腦子裡了。一開始還覺得要是報導內容能再具體點、能追蹤當事人後續生活就好了，後來想想那也罷，想像力就是我的生命力嘛，我可以靠自己繼續深入這起事件的內核。就拿嫌犯A來說，我打算把她當作——」

「停停！似乎要破梗了！噓。山口老師要透漏新作的點子了嗎？——我們先進個廣告吧。難以索解、假鬼假怪的東西盡在〈貞ちゃん來也★文明偷懶時光〉！聽下去的話說不定會有重口味的點心當下午茶——」

嚓滋。一隻手伸來捏起耳機插頭，不由分說插了回去。嘈雜的論辯塞成耳語，只有筆電的主人天倉澪聽得見。她「嘿」地抱怨一聲，轉頭瞧見黑澤密花就站在身邊，面色不善。但，絕大部分Beta沒什麼恫嚇力，通常穿上權威機關發配的制服才能撐起架勢。澪自己就是個Beta，她很清楚這點，而密花作為一間咖啡店的女Beta老闆可沒那種制服。她嬉皮笑臉地摘下耳機，拄肘撐頰。

「別這樣嘛，熱插拔很傷器材欸。」

「出問題了我會賠。但是夕莉可沒欠澪さん什麼，不值得您大費心思拐彎抹角地折磨。」

澪向咖啡吧檯後方暼去一眼。不來方夕莉死死站在那裡，低著頭，整張臉、包括脖子都痛苦地脹紅了，肌膚上的繃帶紗布白辣辣地極為顯眼。

「只是在分享熟人主持的娛樂節目而已。」澪竊笑兩聲。「怎麼樣？妳聽了多少？貞ちゃん還算擅長給來賓下套，看自戀狂們主動貢獻人性醜陋是挺逗趣的。」

密花氣得收走了桌上的咖啡杯，這意味著今天不再有免費續杯了。「請等夕莉康復之後再來盡情宣揚偽科學和偽善觀點的有趣之處。要是店裡真這麼無聊，無聊到您得刺人痛處打發時間，就請回怜さん那兒吧。」

「啊，別，」澪馬上正襟危坐，儘管嘴角仍悄悄抽動。「我是三十好幾缺乏運動的老Beta，沒有力氣了，激烈的肢體衝度一年一度就是上限。現在就算得掐了自己，也不想去給兇猛冷酷的嫌犯A當看門狗。請讓我繼續待在這裡，和密花一起守護溫和可愛的嫌犯B的身心安全吧。我發誓會乖乖的。」

這不是馬上又貧嘴了嗎？可是也不能真的趕人。密花重重嘆氣，轉進吧台後洗杯子。夕莉悶沉沉站在旁邊，不知遭到剛才那段廣播多大打擊，身際飄發著Alpha特有的略嫌濃厚刺鼻的氣息，沒能壓抑好，難如平時溫文。總幸虧此時店裡沒客人——或許光在店外就給嚇走了？密花一面洗滌，一面輕聲與她話家常：我不在的時候來了人嗎？聊了什麼？妳肩膀的瘀青看起來比昨天又好了點。……幾句安撫下來，夕莉終於稍稍放鬆，連澪在旁聽著也覺得心情和緩。

此女可謂Beta中的Beta。澪漫不經心地想。至於這位Alpha，嘛，她這樣煩躁起來，倒還比平常那扭捏樣子更像教科書裡的Alpha。

澪的思緒與密花不謀而合。密花正發著愁。並不是說她沒有見過夕莉如此失神——兩人初遇時，夕莉身為失蹤者與搜索對象，正站在斷崖邊上，茫然地眺望海平線，一探身就是萬劫不復的死，夕照海風中翻飛著搖搖欲墜的花木之香。但即令那時，花木之香縱使絕望，也都還是花木之香，如今花木卻長出了利齒尖爪與厚重鬃毛，聞起來像庭園裡睡著一只垂涎的肉食動物。使密花心慌的是這股陌生氣味。

都是從那個晚上開始的……。

「我能……傳點訊息、給深羽さん嗎？」

陡然間，聽見怯怯的聲音。密花抬頭，只見夕莉隔著T-Shirt頻頻搔抓傷口，倉皇不安，密花不得不伸去壓住她手腕。

「那可不太方便。」澪慢吞吞地說。「深羽是無預警發情啊。這種情況下強行服用抑制劑很傷身體，怜さん不想讓她多吃。這時候八成還在濾氣室裡捱著呢，妳說錯什麼只會添麻煩。」

「日常問候也不行、嗎？……」

身為Alpha卻弱氣至此，那也是夠少見了。澪不禁又興起惡戲之意。「哦哦，妳是那種Alpha啊，會故意忘記自己在易感期時，連陌生人一句『早安』聽起來都像是『請抱我』的事。難怪不能體會發情期的Omega有多辛苦。」

「澪さん！」密花斥責，但夕莉已經顫抖著嘴唇背過身去了。

澪恍若不聞，繼續喋喋不休。「現在只有深紅さん能照顧深羽，是在深紅さん房裡進行隔離的吧。那裡只有深紅さん的房間是濾氣室，二十年前她入住時特地改造升級了，以當年而言相當高規格哪。那也沒辦法，優雨さん和怜さん都是Alpha嘛，有深紅さん這樣出色的Omega在旁邊，即使兩人真心相愛，一不小心還是會亂七八糟的。」

「……雛咲さん回來之後，已經由怜さん完全標記了。我明白她可能會把房間給深羽用。」密花感覺對方還有後話，於是皺著眉頭保持耐性，手掌緩緩拍撫夕莉。

「對對，深紅さん已經 **完全** 變成Alpha霸權下的妻奴了。只要主人肯臨幸，抑制劑呀濾氣室什麼的都不需要了。」澪咧齒而笑。「既然如此，托深紅さん捎個話給深羽倒還好吧，反正是妻奴，母親，Omega同士。比較不容易起誤會。」

「這提議倒是……」密花沉吟，一方面又想翻個白眼向對方致敬。

「不行。」夕莉卻打斷道。「果然先不要。」

澪揚起右眉。夕莉起先支支吾吾，接著下定決心似地道：「那天……那天深羽さん突然、那個，發熱的時候，不只我和怜さん，連妳們……澪さん、密花さん，甚至深紅さん，全都受到了影響。我感覺到了的，雖然自己狀態很糟糕、不是那麼清楚，但還是知道的。」

密花啞口無言，連澪都哼嗯一聲，抵著下半臉，微微頷首。

「如果深羽的費洛蒙連對母親……對Omega也會造成影響，那麼情況的確很不穩定，果然先什麼都不做最好。」夕莉毅然抿住嘴唇。

「妳為什麼不直說呢？『對母親也會產生性吸引力』。」澪涼涼道。「雛咲家就是那樣的嘛。」

夕莉不自在地揉手撓腮，直到密花愁得放棄思考，乾脆釋放少量費洛蒙，將面前兩人鎮撫下來，一個呼吸趨回平穩，一個終於收斂言行。室內縈繞著近似楓糖的淡淡甜味，帶點烘焙品般的焦香氣，不一會兒就有行人駐足窗外，隨後推門進來了。

這股費洛蒙的釋放量，雖在Beta常態體能所允許的程度之內，密花額角仍然累出了些許汗氣。當她打起精神，微笑招呼來客，澪趁隙對夕莉低聲道：

「被怜さん那樣扣著脖子舉上天，頸椎卻沒弄折，妳也是夠硬朗的啊。」

夕莉想起那晚情景，不禁嚥了一口。唾液通過喉嚨時，脖頸嘎呀發疼。

＊

深紅快步離開自己的房間，迅速關門，聽見鋼鎖喀噠跳上後才鬆了一口氣。她進房送飯，原想花些時間慰問女兒，但房間中有股濕潤的香氣打著漩，彷彿從深淵飄出，底端有深紅最渴望卻再也無法挽回的事物，吸引她向女兒踏去。一步，兩步……

快逃。

深紅逃了出來。女兒渾身虛弱濕熱，蜷縮床鋪角落，吊帶背心和熱褲布料向上翻起，肌膚一片潮紅，眸髮烏潤。如此景象仍歷歷在目。

但她能聽見濾氣設備確實運轉的低沉嗡嗡聲。在濾氣室裡情勢尚且如此，要是全無防護又該怎麼辦？

對那個晚上發生的事，就算是深紅也還心有餘悸。她在走廊上歇站半晌，看見優雨房間——深羽房間的門虛掩著，燈光半明，就轉身踱去。

「……怜さん？」

窗簾全拉上了，午光順著縫隙徘徊。翻開的書本散亂一地，書櫃像張到處缺牙的嘴，而黑澤怜坐靠在床邊，頹垂著眼，骨折脫臼的左手臂吊在三角巾裡，另一隻手壓蓋泛黃書頁，夕莉留在她下臂的抓傷已快落痂。那時可是血流如注，但這就是Alpha強韌的恢復力。

對方沒有反應。深紅緩緩走近，小心抽起怜掌下的書。

……「Alpha」「Beta」「Omega」等用語，初見於十六世紀天主教傳教士之活動，及至十九世紀中葉黑船來航以降，隨福澤氏脫亞論之興盛，以西學為根據廣為散播，漢唐傳統日漸式微，替而代之者眾，乃不復見諸古稱矣。……

……今稱貳性「Alpha」者，古曰主，曰君，曰王，曰后，曰將……又以「男女」作分壹性。諸此等等，皆騰達顯貴之名，若有怠慢其口者，踐亂尊卑之序，莫不見殺於世。

今稱貳性「Beta」者，古曰侍，曰倌，曰僕，曰儐……以「男女」「牝牡」「公母」作分皆可。是民乃世間大流，功在社稷，尊貴者有之，鄙賤者有之，運非定數，亦不乏以其庸常順世為福祿之想者。

今稱貳性「Omega」者，古雅稱女曰櫻、男曰竹；尊曰姬、曰妃，卑曰奴、曰婢；俗曰牝子、曰牡人；賤曰家器、曰公禽、曰母畜……不一而足，趣味百出，蓋視其為家栽豢養之物，堪當賞玩日用、孳乳後嗣之大任耳。凡此裔，身世常可哀憫，或獻身花柳，或終年勞碌生養，操理家事。縱居朱門，又不過一把籌碼，砧上酒肉。世情如此，古來未變，奈何往後。……

深紅微微苦笑，蓋回書頁，順著怜膝邊蹲下。

「是優雨さん的書呢。」她輕聲說。

怜終於微微側轉了臉。「一堆莫名其妙的漢字，不文不白的詭異腔調……只有他會買這種書。」她疲憊地揉揉太陽穴，長了的瀏海夾在指縫間。一瞥眼，見到深紅溫柔的模樣，就有些窘迫不耐。「我來找豁免協定的資料，隨便翻翻罷了。」

若是如此，前兩天久久地待在這裡時，應該就找過了才對。深紅想，不過沒有說出口。「和律師那邊商量得還好嗎？」

怜哼笑出聲。「他說這種事一天到晚發生，我們現在的進度其實沒什麼需要商量的了。在場的人全都驗好傷抽了血，我和不來方當下受到Omega費洛蒙強烈刺激的事得到證明，鑑識科來實地勘察過，以豁免協定抗辯也成功了。接下來只需要跟著流程走、不再鬧事就行，除非不來方想向我提出民事訴訟。」

「贏了的話可以從怜さん這邊拿到不錯的賠償金吧。」深紅溫聲說，一面梳理怜的瀏海。「怜さん覺得深羽會當哪一方的證人？」

怜壓開她的手指，以乾硬的聲音道：「無論深羽怎麼想，只要她被傳喚，我會親自把不來方扔回黑之澤。話說回來妳問這種問題是不是有點過分？」

深紅笑開了，轉去收拾書本。她聽見怜咳了一聲，就知道對方想出房抽菸。果然怜搖搖晃晃站了起來，卻又並不走出去。

「怎麼了嗎？」深紅問。

「……陪我到院子裡吧。」怜斜瞅著她。

深紅一頓，忽然意識到自己四肢著地，拉伸了腰臀要去勾邊上的書。也許是這幕景象刺激了對方。

「已經進入易感期的事我知道噢？怜さん有需要的話請直接告訴我。」

怜的臉黑了一半。「雖然早知道妳是這種Omega了，但妳這幾天惡劣的程度還是讓人不敢恭維。」

深紅若無其事收好了書，便陪著怜離開房間。房裡滿是深羽從前散發的淡淡氣味，那是女性在未分化之前才會保有的單純體香。但一夜之間，這氣味就遭到另外一股不可思議的、對誰而言都是折磨的恐怖香味壓蓋了。接下來的日子裡，它會漸漸消散，直至再也無從嗅聞吧。深紅看見怜越過深羽所在的房間時，像是恨不得直接跳到樓下。

兩人到了客廳，怜抽起茶几上的煙包，叼起一根，同時推開落地窗。正等著深紅幫自己點火，卻見對方若有所思揉弄著打火機。

不好的預感。「妳想幹什麼？」

深紅嗯地一聲。「在想怜さん的費洛蒙。」如此直接坦白了。「總用菸味刻意遮著呢。」

怜煩躁地抓抓頭髮。因為被夕莉踢折了左手，不只難以工作，連生活都變得極不方便。此時打火機給對方那樣捏著，就像抓去當成人質。如果出言反駁，又會是一連串論辯，只要深紅認真起來就絕對說不贏。

「隨妳解釋吧。讓我抽菸。」

深紅突然向前，踮起腳尖叼走了怜唇上的菸。怜愕然看著她舔舐那根菸，濕濡到再也不可能燃燒。Omega的身體濕潤得驚人。深紅伸舌捻開濕透的菸，輕柔放進茶几上的菸灰缸。

「……這算什麼？先說好，我不想做。」

「我知道。」深紅頷首，唾液使嘴唇漫延光澤。「因為現在怜さん心裡想的全是深羽吧。和我做的話，會將我當成深羽。」

怜表情驟變。短短一、兩秒過去，深紅即聞見宛如烈性酒類的香氣，辛辣同時醇厚，富於威脅性卻優雅，惹人憐愛的甘味隱隱約約，不刻意尋找便難覓蹤影。她作為已被這股費洛蒙標記的Omega，神經系統很快對此起了反應，全身發熱、發軟，肌肉痠麻無力、微微抽搐，瞳孔縮小，體液加劇分泌。

我的Alpha……。深紅眼角眨出淚漬，酒香在顱內釀作暈眩。

她努力保持平衡，抱著身體跪坐在地。往上看去，怜的臉孔全是午後陰影，唯有眼珠反照熱光。

＊

密花提早打烊，下午五點半就翻了休店牌。澪照舊留在店裡幫忙夕莉收拾，只要別老不著邊際地打趣，看起來或可不那麼像找麻煩。數日前，她以Beta輔助者身分進駐之初，密花還恪守晚輩語氣建議她專心（其實密花注意到澪擅長一心二用，能邊噠噠敲寫英語郵件，邊滔滔不絕說日語冷笑話）到了今日幾乎放棄，幾度省略敬語而不自知。

事實上，根據法庭指令，天倉澪是黑澤怜的Beta輔助者。

那些以〈求偶豁免協定〉規避刑事控訴的違紀Alpha——出入這類法庭的人通常是Alpha，不時能見到Beta，少數時候也有Omega的身影——據其犯罪型態及影響輕重之不同，應受程度相符之後續監管、醫療及輔助。監管者和醫療方案逕由法庭指派；輔助者在一定條件下則能由違紀者的親友擔當，在所有第二性別中，Beta最易受核可。

法庭認同黑澤怜與不來方夕莉只需要輔助者，且可由親友受任。雛咲深羽身上除了驟發性的中度發情症狀，以及分化期內必經的身體變化之外，沒有受到暴力對待的 **近期** 跡象。鑑識科在牆上和地面所發現的血跡，全屬於黑澤怜與不來方夕莉，其中黑澤怜傷勢較重，受到抓刺傷、踢擊導致的脫臼和骨折等。但現場還原過程指出，不來方夕莉曾被按在牆上與地面拖行，這就是她有好幾處擦撞傷的原因；頸部瘀痕又證實黑澤怜在遭受踢擊之前，正是以左手掐舉她的脖子。抓刺判定為正當防衛行為。

雛咲深紅的證言指出，在黑澤怜受到踢擊之後，黑澤密花成功抱開不來方夕莉，天倉澪趁機從後方反扣黑澤怜的右臂，兩名Alpha經過制止後都沒有繼續纏鬥。法庭似乎正是據此認同及委任後來的輔助者工作。

——但這天晚上，天倉澪悠閒地在打烊後的骨董．喫茶KUROSAWA內吃著晚飯，總算因為竹筴魚很美味而沒再捉弄嫌犯B。真正受任輔助該Alpha的Beta黑澤密花也暫時清靜下來，不免又心疼地叮嚀起換藥吃藥之類雜事。

「我已經把妳的抑制劑和中和劑分裝好明、後天的份，就放在書桌上，劑量不同，別弄錯了。」

「好的，謝謝。……」

「密花花自己也別忘記哦。」吃竹筴魚的Beta說。「大家都變敏感了，好危險啊。」

澪自顧自收拾餐具，吹著口哨去洗了澡，又在權充客房的儲藏室裡服藥，而後拋玩著黑莓機到夕莉房裡去。敲門：「哈囉是我」。默默地：「請進」。她進門時，夕莉正也才吞了藥，正辛苦嚥水。

「真不打算請深紅さん帶話了？」澪如入無人之境，自管在一個Alpha的領地、甚至乾脆是床上坐下了。別說Alpha，那對任何人而言都算冒犯。

夕莉再度思索起對方總是如此漫不在乎的理由。在澪的認知裡，房內不只有一名Beta吧？——澪的雙胞胎姊姊繭，陪伏在她體內，靜靜與她共同經歷一切。這很有可能不只是一種認知，而是事實，夕莉想。那兩個Beta付出生命，標記彼此，它發生在一九八八年的春季。繭讓妹妹的雙掌在自己頸上環作紅蝶，兩翅繃緊，而後飛翔，完成儀式。如今皆神村早淹沒在蓄水湖之下，標記則會永遠存在，直到共同的生命止息。

「想什麼？」澪笑道，拍拍床鋪。

「……啊。是的，先什麼都不說最好。」夕莉看見對方隨意靠上枕頭，忍不住道：「澪さん也不打算回去幫忙怜さん了嗎？」

「我是在幫忙啊。」澪拉出髮圈，紮起小撮馬尾。「我不在那裡就是幫了怜さん大忙。深紅さん也一定不願意自己敏感的樣子讓別人看見。」

所以就跑來看密花さん和我？夕莉癟嘴，同時聞見極淡的果香，不禁屏息。「深羽さん會需要幫忙的。」

「對無預警發情的人來說，這些事帶來的羞恥感很重吧，何況又是二十歲才分化的稀少案例。不覺得深羽會希望靠自己習慣嗎？」澪的兩腳舒舒服服翹上床尾，似乎樂得看見夕莉由於別人氣味而陷入不安。「放心，深紅さん能照顧好她。」

夕莉喝光了杯中水，那酸甜氣味依然騷擾著她。一點也不Beta的Beta。「能被照顧好是一回事，能不能習慣是另一回事。……深羽さん之前一直偽裝成Beta，也做得很好，現在卻得開始過Omega的生活，那太辛苦了。」

意外地，澪卻沉默了一下。「我不這麼想。」

「覺得Omega不辛苦？……」

「當然辛苦。但深羽很早就開始過 **辛苦的** 生活了，那和Omega過的日子恐怕相去無幾，或許還更加可怖吧。」

夕莉頓悟對方言下之意，一陣憤怒湧出心臟，牙關慢慢扼緊，窒息感咬住咽喉。腦海浮現從深羽身上看取過的事物，也包括不從看取、僅僅從日常相處察覺的跡象。「所有侵犯未分化者的渣滓都該下地獄」——就算自己心底這股憤怒的渴望大聲叫囂，世界依然不會了祟這樁心願。地獄裡依舊滿是孩子。

「……以前沒人去救深羽，現在不再是那樣了。」

「更像是沒人能救。有太多原因、太多機會把深羽推往那種泥沼。」澪輕敲著黑莓機。「——妳要把這看作是我推卸責任的說辭也可以。」

「不、大家都有自己的難處……」

「據我所知，深羽從日上山回來後才開始對外宣稱自己是Beta。」澪收好黑莓機。「媽媽『回來了』、怜さん出現了，身邊有妳也有密花。某種意味上算是暫時得救了吧，也不再過以前的日子。妳認為她現在又再次需要拯救嗎？因為成為了Omega？」

夕莉不知如何回答這質問。Omega的處境向來不算好，這是公認的事情，但那就等於深羽需要旁人拯救嗎？剛才自己為什麼會說出那種話？

「夕莉，妳認為自己可以拯救深羽嗎？」澪盯著她。

什麼？夕莉愕然睜目，感覺被敲中了痛處。最正確的、一直在等待被喚醒那種痛處。反射性地想要辯駁，卻立刻知道開口只會說謊。

那一晚，在瀰漫了整間屋子的無從言喻的香氣中，她模糊瞧見了怜注視深羽的眼神。對那眼神，自己何止可以明白，更深的是共鳴。正因為能夠共鳴，所以無法忍受，所以撲了上去。

也許本來是想要拯救的，但做出的終究不會是拯救吧。此時，夕莉反而希望脖頸上的痛楚能夠更劇烈點。

「看來可以打扮成最老套的那種路線呢。」澪的聲音重新帶上笑意。「強壯英俊的Alpha抱緊柔弱美麗的Omega，佔有她，拯救她。深羽對自己變成了這種預設劇本的女主角會怎麼想呢？我很有興趣。」

澪的蹂躪沒有繼續下去，因為門板唰一聲被推開了。

「……無論在聊什麼，能先暫停嗎？」密花嗓音壓抑，肩頸繃緊。

夕莉才注意到房中滿溢自己的費洛蒙，然而那股曾被弟弟陽馬笑是「木頭臭氣」的味道，已經越來越陌生了。澪仍舊在笑，但鬢邊溜過汗水，沒有伸手去擦而已。兩人都聽得見密花微微喘氣。

罪魁禍首道過晚安，什麼都不做就離開了。密花留下來，試圖中和房內的費洛蒙。楓甜焦香拂過，夕莉感覺心情輕鬆了一點點，但也只有一點點。彼此都知密花做不了更多。

「密花さん，謝謝妳、這樣就可以了，請回去休息吧。……」

「怎麼行呢？這樣還——」

「妳繼續待著會發熱的。」

密花愁眉不展，簡直像要說出「那就發熱吧」的一張表情。

沒辦法責怪澪，她只是將沒人敢提的事提上水面。兩人相對無言，各自嘆息，吁出的氣息拂過肌膚，益發潮熱。

＊

深羽又一次睜開眼睛，數不清是第幾度從淺眠中醒轉。汗水浸透床褥，貼著肌膚宛若愛撫；內褲底部濕黏黏的，伸手一探，連外褲也濕稠滑膩。到底換掉幾條了？想不起來。她掙扎著褪下褲子，聽見聲音才曉得自己正在呻吟。手指觸著腹部，禁不住更加往下，什麼都還沒做就立刻滑入體內。

然而無法填滿。空虛是一團熱霧，不斷向內擠壓吸吮。

她抽出手指，指縫牽連黏液。半空乾冷，體內騷熱，手腕震顫，身體情不自禁擠壓扭動。

誰來……

努力起身喝了水。床頭水瓶不知何時注滿了，書桌上放著封膜的飯菜。媽媽來過，她昏沉地想。

媽媽？啊、ひなさき みく……

再次回神，正絕望地搓摩水瓶，想捧出媽媽的氣味。濾氣室殘忍地趕走了它們，卻就是趕不走自己的。深羽拋開水瓶，昏昏沉沉支著身體坐入書桌。一點胃口都沒有，可是本能理解必須補充體力。勉強喝了湯，吃幾口白飯和蔬菜，舀一勺細心切成小丁的肉，如此便再也吃不下了。

誰來——請……幫幫我……

復又回神，正縮在椅上搗辱自己的身體。這算什麼呢、毫無意義的行動。需要的不是這個，不是自己的手指。淚水流下深羽的臉頰，滾過脖子，鑽入胸口，停也停不下來。趴靠桌面喘泣，一片模糊的視野正中，有誰的身影。

相框。媽媽和穿白襯衫的男人。是誰？

想不起來。很重要嗎？好痛苦。閉上眼，黑暗中跳耀著的是、燭光。想要站起來，卻一下軟倒在地面，只能爬著前往濾氣室內附帶的小浴廁。脫去上衣後才意識到想要如廁，但已經晚了，不明白身體為什麼任性地逕自鬆開了，尿液流過臀部，順著磁磚縫隙漫延。使勁抽來花灑，擰放熱水，哭得更加厲害。

會被打的……弄髒了……

不會。■■從來不打也不罵我……

……誰？

■■就是■■。在■■家裡，現在。

啊、沒錯，我已經 **回到家** 了。

——還是不明白。好熱、好痛苦。既然如此■■在哪裡？

丟下我了、又丟下我了。

深羽在熱水裡哭泣，眼珠像被火燒灼一樣痛苦，無論睜眼閉眼，面前都閃爍著異樣的光。靈？不是，感覺不到那種氣息。光就只是光，充滿熱度，蒸出眼淚，燒斷思緒，熔化一切。

她拉下毛巾，勉力壓拭頭髮身體，沒力氣拿新衣服了，就這樣裹著爬出浴廁，攀回床鋪。

——深羽！看、琉璃在叫妳！

誰的聲音突兀襲入意識。深羽睜大雙眼，只有自己在房裡。

——聽嘛，miu～miu～明明就是在叫妳呀。

那是■■的聲音。「琉璃」是、很久很久以前， **家裡** 養著的貓。黑柔柔的一只，但頸腹白絨絨的。自己靠在■■懷裡，小手包在對方大掌下，一起探去摸貓。貓抖抖耳朵，竟沒逃開。■■高興地大笑。

燭光明明滅滅，深羽全身發燙，昏睡過去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含雛咲母女、怜深紅（有肛交橋段）、些許怜深羽

意外發生的那一天是深羽二十歲生日。晚間八點左右，一名總是斜瞪眼角、熱衷窺視雛咲 **姊妹** 進出黑澤邸的中年女性Beta，在院子裡嗅見一股令人駭異的氣味，順著夜風從隔壁飄來，接著又聽見劇烈撞擊聲，以及Alpha才能發出的咆哮，於是報了警。她也說不清具體情況究竟如何，只重複叫著「那味道好可怕」。

兩名Beta巡查按照AO事件處理規章，戴好專用的費洛蒙過濾口罩，首先抵達屋外。就算隔著口罩，他們仍聞得見一股氣味，雖淡，還是令人脊背直打顫。兩人判斷只靠彼此恐怕無法處理，因此立即透過無線電要求增援。

或許是警笛聲的緣故，屋門主動打開。

屋中六人自願接受警車與救護車運載，抵達醫院後被分別帶開訊問，接受檢查的同時做筆錄。鑒於當事Omega雛咲深羽的精神狀態相當不穩定，警方採納主治醫生建議，允許其 **親戚** 雛咲深紅在旁陪護。

三十五歲的男性Beta、淺沼警部補的心中，比起當事人雛咲深羽，更加在意陪護者雛咲深紅。在做筆錄的半途，他假裝接電話好離開急診病房，委託值班同僚加急調閱涉事者的基本資料，首要調查對象就是雛咲深紅。回傳的資訊和他目前已知的部分並無出入。一九八二年於I縣T市出生，現二十六歲，無前科，零六年從T市移籍M市，受雇於女性Alpha嫌犯黑澤怜……

直覺上就是有哪裡不對勁。他重新戴好口罩，回到Omega姊妹身邊。急診病房裡，除了雛咲深羽之外的人都帶了過濾口罩。就算已經為她施打急性用藥，這名Omega所散發的費洛蒙仍具有相當程度的危險性，對人對己都是如此，方才已經有一名Beta護理師由於生理反應而被迫離開病房。若非有主治醫師親口證明，否則淺沼不願意相信她是一名剛進入分化期的Omega。

「話說回來，真的要把令妹接回家休養嗎？」

等做完筆錄，淺沼壓抑越來越強的暈熱感，刻意放鬆語氣，閒聊般重新提問。

「是的，深羽害怕醫院。醫生也說等情況穩定後是可行的。」雛咲以近乎乖巧的模樣再次道。見淺沼無意接話，便又馬上補充：「她小時候常常和母親進出醫院，對此影響很大吧。」

回應和做筆錄時的回答一致。雛咲深紅溫潤秀靜的外貌，以及最主要的那低姿態，令淺沼心裡非常愉快受用，感覺像得到了一名Alpha的待遇。眼看就要放過那一絲奇怪的不諧和感……

病床上的深羽呻吟起來，音聲雖然微弱，仍聽得出是喊「媽」。深紅想為她拉整呼吸罩，臨了又縮手，似乎是介意逾越職務。邊上的護理師正在操作儀器，見狀特地騰手來代勞。深紅立刻道謝，語調溫柔謙卑。

淺沼稍微清醒過來。方才為雛咲深羽做筆錄時，她就不時錯把深紅喊成「媽媽」。深紅解釋這是常有的事，因為深羽的母親——根據淺沼手中的文件，也就是在一九九三年登記為失蹤人口的雛咲未春（ひなさき みはる）——和自己很像，因此不只深羽，連黑澤怜的鄰居舊識都容易認錯。淺沼聽聽寫寫，起初還會自行為她訂正，後來心下起疑，便照實將她喊錯的部分保留，筆錄之中因此穿插著「姊姊」與「媽媽」兩種稱呼。

到了鎮靜劑起效的現在……。

「這樣啊，醫生確實也認可了您家中的裝備足以照護令妹。但黑澤嫌疑人恐怕會面臨指控，那樣一來您將非常忙碌吧。」淺沼繼續試探。

「是呢，似乎會變成那樣。」深紅順從地回答，接著便任憑場面靜默。

淺沼開始感到不快。看來除非必要，對方不會輕易提供其他資訊。但也罷，很多Omega都是這麼被教導與命令的，一切行動只能以主人為中心，不可聽從他人。淺沼聞得出雛咲深紅已經受到標記了。

今天先到此為止嗎？他正如此考慮，就見主治醫生急步進房。他察覺深紅的肩頭微微弓起，握緊了深羽的手。那動作裡所散發的護衛性強得有些刺眼。

「雛咲さん，關於剛才的提議，您能再考慮一下嗎？」看起來約莫四十出頭的主治醫生、名為柳岡的男性Alpha如此問道，語氣因為急迫而有點壓抑。

「既然深羽本人已經回絕了，我也……」深紅溫軟含蓄地說。

「請您和她談談吧！」柳岡不肯放棄。「這不只是為了她自身的安全。」

「不好意思，您們在說的是？」淺沼插話。

「進一步釐清深羽さん的身體狀況。」柳岡立刻回答，看起來恨不得多說幾遍：「對於深羽さん二十歲才分化為Omega的現象，我們正下手做初步檢查。臨床上有幾種已知疾病會導致晚發分化，目前還未篩驗出任何匹配結果。以我個人的直覺，這很有可能是新種類的案例，再加上分化初期居然能有如此高強度的Omega費洛蒙……總之，要是能夠進行研究，一定大有裨益。」

淺沼聽見「直覺」一詞，差點笑了出來，油然而生英雄惜英雄之感。他忍住笑意，正經道：「聽起是非常重要的課題。」

「是的，非常重要！」柳岡湊到深紅面前，彎下瘦高的身軀，幾乎是逼著她說話：「務必、務必，請您務必試著說服深羽さん！」

淺沼訝異地發現，雛咲深紅作為一個經過標記的Omega，在陌生Alpha的逼壓之下，卻未流露任何不適或反感，或不如直說竟相當鎮定自若。看來自尊心高，自制力也很好，他皺眉想。擁有這類特質的Omega會有較高階的社會身分——通常是如此才對。

「等深羽好一些了，我會和她談談這件事的。」深紅溫婉地說。

柳岡面露喜色，說句「勞煩」，輕咳一聲端回架子，檢查了面板數據和深羽情狀一遍，這才出去。

淺沼不無同情地看了深羽一眼。以前是纖細美麗的未分化者，現在是纖細美麗的Omega了。他到達醫院不久，就取得了強暴檢驗的結果。雖然沒有性交跡象，也可以確定沒有近年的受虐跡象，但下體的舊傷已足資證明她的幼少期並不好過。

要進行強暴檢驗，必須經過本人同意。就算不提深羽本人，自從入院後就一直陪在近旁的親屬深紅也不可能不知情，可是她們閉口不談這些事。淺沼想，從雛咲姊妹談論黑澤怜與不來方夕莉的方式裡，可知幾人之間關係匪淺。以目前已知案情來看，當事Omega若是拒絕接受強暴檢驗，反而會使身邊Alpha的嫌疑更重，因此或許是由於人際壓力而咬著牙關曝露隱私吧。他決定把重心先放在眼前的鬥毆事件上，暫且對舊年的侵犯跡象持保留態度。

淺沼又測試了深紅幾回合，想比比誰的氣長，彷彿兩人已進了審問室。他失去平日沉穩的作風，莫名的好勝心催促他咬著這名Omega不放，而非去做些比較有效率的選擇，例如回頭針對其他涉事者各個擊破。然而對方的耐性著實可嘉，以禮數將他直覺可疑之處包裹得密不透風。

「那麼今晚就先到這裡。」他隱藏情緒，打下句點。

雛咲深紅起身送他離開。當她鞠躬，淺沼偷偷瞄去。對於這名年輕Omega為何能有如此成熟老練的儀態，他心中瀰漫著困惑、厭煩、摻有施虐欲望的複雜愛慕。他被自己嚇了一跳，加快腳步。要到離開那間病房好段距離，在午夜時段的寂靜走廊拉下口罩，呼吸滿是消毒水味的醫院空氣，他的意識才真正降溫，緩緩清晰。

＊

那個下午之後，過去了兩天。

深紅走出藥局，由於九月初的午後日曬而不自禁瞇眼。肌膚隱隱刺痛，但並非因為陽光或環保袋的重量。

是氣味。就算她離開家裡，鼻腔深處仍縈繞著深羽和怜的氣味。慾望的電流因此竄行身體各處，時深時淺。她慢慢沿街道回家，藉由思考雜事來分心。

今早十點左右，密花來電，是為了傳達淺沼的動向。就算案件風波已然淡去，那名警察依然執著地調查「雛咲未春」的存在。

「請不用擔心，」密花鄭重地重複著：「水籠本家已經承諾完全負責此事。」

深紅向對方道謝。密花慰問了深羽近況，兩人多聊幾句後，就切斷了通話。

若必須誠實交代心情——深紅會坦白，她對此沒有什麼感覺，大約煩惱著之後該如何答禮而已。三年前，為了順利生活而在水籠本家幫助下取得新身分時，心緒也約莫如此。

黑澤家與水籠家都是日上山巫女的後人，打從儀式尚且傳承無虞時，就已從山上聚落往山下開枝散葉。夜泉溢出後幾代之間，他們以本家為傳承根據，持續從暗處觀察，也遣人嘗試，只是始終沒能鎮壓災厄。除此之外，隨年代演進，族人受到更大的權力織體所吸納，倒是漸漸獲得了俗世間的影響力。

深紅並不介意他們的幫助是出於何種理由。是對受難者的補償、或對家族相關人士的關照，都好。何況她從不認為自己算是日上山的受難者。怜與老家的關係不算和睦，因此援手倒大多從密花那兒所來。——密花出生於黑澤旁支，又與水籠家的長輩保持著不錯的關係……

總之，必須打點好，不能讓密花欠著人情。

深紅氣喘吁吁地打開家門，姑且在廚房放置雜物，而後立即去看深羽。怜透過人脈入手的高級濾氣口罩昨日終於送到，就掛在門把上，深紅猶豫半秒後還是戴上了。

那孩子討厭面具。

打開門。房裡靜悄悄的，只有無休止的設備嗡鳴聲。深羽照舊團縮在被褥邊，全身濕濡的印象更加強烈了，不知是睡是醒。深紅注意到她沒吃午餐。

「……不行喔，不吃點什麼的話。」深紅坐入床際。「妳昨晚也沒吃東西。」

半晌，深羽徐緩睜目。那容顏令人心碎，深紅還沒能阻止自己，手臂就繞過去環抱了女兒肩頸。深羽低鳴一聲，往她縮得更緊，汗濕的掌心貼著裙襬。深紅裙下也滿沾薄汗。

「……不要戴、那個……」虛嫩的懇求。 

果不其然。深紅遲疑地看了眼牆頂的濾氣機。再一次，她還沒能阻止自身，就摘下了口罩。頓時間，令人恐懼的魅香幽幽冉冉，她想屏息，卻發現自己做了深呼吸。

吃點東西吧。她再次催撫，聲音乾啞。

深羽搖頭，張嘴想說話，又說不出似地，只嗚咽幾聲，唾液沾落唇緣。深紅心一揪，探指抹淨，收手時只覺得指尖酥熱痠麻。她恍了神，直瞧著濡亮的指腹，一會兒才意識到女兒在舔咬自己衣角，瀏海蓋住面龐，像隻流浪小獸，飢得瘮人。

深紅開始害怕。該走了，她對自己說。但這孩子還沒吃飯，又在心裡這麼辯駁。她試圖拉開距離，深羽卻「媽媽、媽媽」地喘著，哭了起來。母親應聲，痛苦地發現自己嗓音聽起來不像在回應女兒，倒更像過去回應哥哥真冬那樣。深羽纏上去，身體這些時日裡又更纖瘦無力了，儘管如此，深紅卻沒能推開她。

因為、完全、不想、推開。

「……帶妳去洗澡好嗎？別又像前天那樣，沒擦乾就睡著了。」

不對。不該這樣做。深紅的意識在顫抖。停下來、停下來、——停不下來。現在不該這樣做！……

深羽髮下露出一張說不清是天真抑或柔媚的笑，吐出熱氣與嘶啞乖巧的「好」。轉瞬間，深紅就發現自己撐抱女兒進了浴室，正為她褪衣，肌膚理所當然地相互擦觸。光是這麼做，深紅就感到無上的幸福，如此親密、深之又深。手指隔著衣料纏繞結合。

深羽抬頭吻了流淚的母親。

這孩子現在需要的不是食物，而是性。深紅早就明白。哪怕是和另一個Omega、和母親的性，也能帶來滿足。……不，不如說正因為是和 **這種** 母親——

那是極為幸福甜美的吻。揉弄彼此舌唇，在汗甜中輕輕掙扎，意識與肉體分為兩截，不知誰擰開熱水。水是愛撫。愛撫與吻持續又持續。暖流挑弄指尖，又從指尖迴流彼此軀體。喘息聲開始往下游移。

——陡然間，兩個Omega都嗅見異味。深羽的反應非常強烈，扯開身體，哀鳴著趴向門板，想要探索源頭。但深紅與她相反，霎時被一陣雷吼般的恐懼從甜蜜中喚醒，猛抱住女兒才沒讓她跌倒。

「出來吧。」門外傳來悶重模糊的聲音。

酒香推擠著鬼魂似的魅香。怜放出的大量費洛蒙控制了深紅，那是Alpha與受標記的Omega之間顛撲不破的力量。深紅輕輕將女兒放靠牆邊，顫抖著道歉，覆又叮嚀：對不起、媽媽出去了。能自己洗嗎？等會兒再回來看妳。要擦乾身體……

深羽沒說話，沒點頭，眼淚墜入髮裡、熱水裡。她想追出去，但母親無情地壓上門板。

怜站在房中，緊戴著濾氣口罩，宛若犬類繫住鐵製防咬嘴套。深紅跟在她身後，怔楞著快步離開濾氣室，回到暫時充作自己房間的深羽房裡。一路上衣物濕濡，在秋午抖灑複雜難解的香。

「對不起。」站定一會兒，她終於說。

怜搖頭，沉默著。

「我、沒資格說那些話……也沒資格哭。」

但淚水還是繼續滾落。怜將她抱入懷裡。深紅隔著冷硬的濾氣口罩，能感覺到吻。

「那些話」——兩日前的下午、在直言「和我做的話，會將我當成深羽」之後，被對方的費洛蒙逼跌在地。

「起來。」怜這樣命令她。

深紅撐住手臂試了幾回，全都不成樣子，下腹和膝蓋窩裡有熱流作祟。她搖搖頭，怜隨即伸右手來拎她臂腋，半扯著甩向沙發。深紅陷進椅墊，不禁想：這就是Alpha，受了那樣的傷，仍比Omega強壯。更反覆想：我的Alpha。……

「給我理由。」怜說，拿回打火機。

深紅看著火光驅走陰影，把怜的痛苦照亮，菸味開始隱瞞酒香。我的理由，她想。

Omega開口。令自己驚恐地、話語竟源源流洩，難以收勢。

「我明白怜さん對深羽的心情——從最初到現在的心情。不管時間過去多久、深羽幾歲，不管怜さん待在什麼地方，離深羽近或遠，都一樣受苦。那種心情本來和費洛蒙沒有關係，但現在費洛蒙還是讓妳受了更多苦。……」

勉強停頓。怜面色陰冷，從高處把菸灰撣進深紅裙裡。她不閃不躲，想了想，才拿煙灰缸傾撥乾淨。

「繼續。」Alpha含著菸。

「——怜さん為了深羽，要自己不去想那種事。和深羽保持妥當的距離，無論誰靠近那孩子都不會由於嫉妒而出手干預。對於我——抱我的時候好好抱我，看我的時候看的是我。喜歡的是我，恨的是我。但說到底，仍然是為了深羽才不去想那種事，而不是為了我。」

怜拿著菸的右手頓在空中，慢慢垂下了，像也脫了臼，還像第一次注意到這件事般張開嘴唇，形狀是「不對」。沒有聲音。

「……前年，零七年的七月，妳終於標記了我。以前連暫時標記也從來不做，沒有命令我做任何事，就那樣目送我丟下妳們去了日上山。這次完全標記了，對我說『留下來』。失去優雨さん之後，妳明明想著永遠不會再擁有誰和被誰擁有，現在卻擁有了我。——明明擁有了我，明明希望我不再去想哥哥的事。……」

酒香突破菸味，再次傳來，深紅喉頭發緊，知道怜希望自己停下。我明白，她想，再問一個問題就好。

「我明白妳對深羽的心情。從今以後的深羽，也需要我之外的誰。如果有一天怜さん的心自由了，會標記深羽嗎？」

怜從這個問題面前逃走了。她一掌握熄了菸，甩棄，蹲下來將深紅壓往懷內。越驚駭慟怒，抱得越緊，壓痛了傷臂也不放鬆。

深紅沒再說話。

怜未吃晚餐，丟開那擁抱後就一直待在房間。沒辦法想事情，只剩強烈但無從理解的感覺；腦海沒有一句話是齊整的，沒有一個詞能夠理解。數小時間渾渾噩噩，直到九點多時驚醒了，倏忽恐慌起來，不顧一切衝到走廊上，注視著厚實的濾氣室門板。

——自己想做什麼？

怜踉蹌後退。正要逃回臥室，就意識到樓下的視線。深紅站在落地窗前，手掌撫著紗簾，側身向此處投以不可解的眼神。

那個眼神烙印了怜。直到這個下午，哭泣著的深紅仍能穿透淚霧，從對方眼裡看見當時的自己。

好冷。她在怜懷裡發顫。

怜撫按她的額頭與頸側，又拔開口罩嗅聞，最後啞聲說：「提早開始了。」

深紅意識到她指的是自己的發情期。是深羽的影響嗎？毫不令人驚訝，她想。房中花香逐漸濃郁，怜正要戴回口罩，深紅卻拉住她的手腕。

那是下意識的動作，因為深紅從來不喜歡自己的費洛蒙。正因為不喜歡，所以不曾停止憂慮自己的Alpha也不喜歡。若是平時，還能微笑看待怜刻意向自己表現的厭煩，但是現在做不到。脆弱至此。

怜沒反應過來，困愕地抵抗著Omega僵弱的視線與誘引，花了好些時間才明白。「妳還得回去照顧深羽。好好地、普通地照顧她。」她改而捧住深紅的臉頰：「妳如果也沒辦法，我們就把她——」

「我可以。」深紅馬上打斷道，胡亂抹走眼淚。「不可能把她送回醫院的。」

怜也不相信自己能說完那句話。深羽所散發的香氣，使她周遭的任何人都變得不可信任。男與女，Alpha、Beta、Omega，在這香氣面前都是平等的。送回醫院就能保證沒有危險嗎？怜不相信。面對過那香氣的人都不會真心相信。

「讓她吃點東西。」最後她只能這麼說，湊近鼻尖，拇指撥摩著深紅的瀏海。「我等妳。」

＊

夢中的自己懷抱深羽，永無止盡地承受那魅香的鞭笞。這是我的報應嗎？深紅驚醒，望見晨光。若非睡在怜懷裡，恐怕會在夢醒時分尖叫。

昨日下午，怜候在濾氣室外，而自己戴好口罩入房。深羽仍在浴室內倚靠著牆，兩眼無神，任熱水泌泌氾濫。自己盡量什麼都不想，單單抑制呼吸，扼殺感官，為她洗滌、擦拭、穿衣；餵她飯食；做母親會為孩子做的事。所有動作都乾燥而機械化，疏遠且抗拒，深紅無力思考這將又傷深羽多深。

傍晚，她為怜做了簡單的餐點，自己只喝湯。各自盥洗過後，又去看望深羽一次，回來隨即在怜的房間做了。為她褪開褲子，陰莖立時彈矗，握著它的感覺似夢似醒，這才意識到對方明明是Alpha，又身處易感期間，卻在這樣的自己與女兒身邊強待著，不做什麼。

平常就在做生育控制，也毋須煩惱這方面的事。儘管想要進行直截而有效率的性，卻淨是往無謂的地方索求。將對方的傷臂視作該受忌諱的神像，去嫉妒、去愛憐。緊夾住我的Alpha，她腰腹枯瘦，手臂卻特別精壯，為了要它抱擁而到處放肆。所有要求都被一一應承，好好疼愛，但總是不夠。

不夠、不夠、不夠。標記者的體液能夠降低受標記者的痛苦——那麼、對痛苦之外的事物呢？

……怜さん，我沒辦法不再去想哥哥的事，也沒辦法不去想比哥哥更多的事。

九月，清晨鳥啼。無傷的那隻手臂環住深紅，醒著為她擦淚。

十一點出頭，怜出了門，皮夾裡摺放一張購物清單。家附近的藥局不夠滿足要求，於是搭車前往購物中心的專門連鎖店。按照項目一一購物完畢，已是十二點多。回程車上，她咬住那張清單，憑右手撕碎吞嚼，渾不在意後照鏡裡司機驚愕的視線。

「……我回來了。」

怜把購物袋甩上沙發，推開落地窗抽菸。近來開銷相當高，所幸好一部份能由保險給付，如此漫思雜事之間，聽見下樓腳步聲，隨後是呼喚聲。她沒理，抽了第二根菸。購物袋窸窸窣窣，被拎著遠去了。她的Omega今日也親手料理早餐，卻如昨晚一般自己不吃東西，光喝果汁。

深紅方才熱過了午飯，怜隨意就口，食慾低落。吃完就把碗盤丟著，回房處理工作信件。只有單手能用，無論寫字或敲鍵盤都慢得難忍。其實左手早能動彈，問題在於要否遵醫囑安放休養而已。正煩得咬牙，幾乎就要抽起左臂，可一想起濾氣室裡的深羽、現下不知在哪兒的深紅，終究又壓抑下來。

深羽。一想起，就難以勒停。怜按照書面格式，艱難地把思緒固定在電腦視窗與信紙內，一行又一行寫下言不由衷而冗贅的詞語。工作，就只是工作，她提醒自己。

——為什麼不能去看深羽呢？

只看一眼。一眼就好。

戴緊濾氣口罩，推一點門縫，悄悄看她。一秒。那樣就好。

怜大汗淋漓，那和初秋的熱毫無關係。她掃開筆，抱頭喘氣。褲胯難堪地鼓脹著。

深紅說的沒錯。不管離深羽是近是遠，自己都一樣受苦。那孩子感到自身空空如也，可對別人來說，她卻總是意味得太多。

在醫院做筆錄時，已經忘了名字的員警公事公辦似地對她提起深羽的強暴檢驗。怜記得自己就此聊起演藝界暗面的話題，對方好似聽出興趣，其實想引她談論自身罷了。她沒說得更多。但這不是由於冷靜，而是因為當下失落了感覺。意識往外割離，思緒運轉、口唇蠕動、創口疼痛，皆已遠而朦朧。語言是空洞的回聲。

很久以前，深羽十五歲的某個夜晚，那孩子和業界人士進入了某間高級賓館。西裝筆挺的男性Alpha挽住她的肩膀，禮服亮麗的女性Beta撫著她的後頸。當接待員領路，三人笑著穿越自動門。怜從遠處看著這一切。當時的深羽比現在更幼小纖細。

這種事，以前就、以後也，發生著。做不了什麼。因為若到自己手裡，只會比眼前這些更殘忍。

能瞧見汗水浸濕了信紙，能聽見自己的喘息。別想，別想了。她靠倒在床邊，想喝酒，又想起日前為了安全而刻意清掃過庫存。止痛藥？好。她出房，去翻找藥箱。

——濾氣室的門開著。

怜按倒了跪靠在走廊上的深羽。

二十歲了的這孩子，比誰都美麗。柔軟的長髮上閃爍著思念，只要撫摸這張溫暖的臉龐，就能碰觸任何本該再也不能碰觸的人。在濡黑的視線裡，受注視者的所有傷痕宛若粼粼波光。

耳邊是野獸的低喘，但那孩子卻笑著。等待許久了似地、笑著。

怜翻過她身體，撥開長髮。蒼白的後頸裡，藏著Omega的腺體。——Alpha只須進入、噬咬，去標記，去擁有牠該擁有的一切。野獸徘徊著。

被魅香壓在底端的花香突然濃郁起來。混濁的意識中出現一絲縫隙，怜茫然回神，意識到自己的傷臂毆了自己的臉龐一拳。深紅匆忙跑上二樓，抱開女兒。深羽呻吟掙扎，笑容復又破碎。總幸好兩人都一樣無甚力氣。怜往後倒開，緊咬手背，直咬出血，瞳孔拉細成針。深紅從旁扯來口罩急急戴好，拖著女兒進了濾氣室。

＊

一粒粒抑制劑縱使堆成山丘，在深羽的費洛蒙之下，也只是萬聖節的糖果。怜坐在自己床邊，將藥拍入口中，從深紅手裡接過水，混著血腥味吞下了。傷口已由對方包紮，三角巾也重新繫回後頸，掛住左臂，彷彿它不曾煥發神力，毆擊野獸。

晚間八點多。也許深紅曾來敲過門，總之怜不知道。時間感和飢餓感都在慾望的火焰裡消失了。

「……剛才，我在浴室。」

深紅壓抑著說。

我知道，怜回答。她的Omega已換上方便穿脫的睡衣，肌膚泛著病紅，花香如在幽谷之中。香氣本來溫婉哀清，聞久了，些微異質之處會媚入膚下，貼心附骨。那和深羽的魅香有著共通之處，絕非隨處可聞。怜從來沒明白為什麼深紅討厭她自己的費洛蒙。

二十年前，大量拍攝深紅的日子裡，自己鎮日浸在這股花香之中。當正確的白光閃過，花就能盛開。

深紅跪在地板上，手搭住怜鼓熱的胯。「對不起」、不知低聲對誰說，開始拉褪對方的褲子。

濾氣室的門由她親手從外側鎖上，之後摘下濾氣口罩怔怔喘息。那張臉是母親？還是Omega？她跪撲在怜腿間，沒去管傷或血，只管舔咬她的Alpha，左目流了一滴淚。那之後才起身去拿藥箱與雜物。

陰莖熱得燙手。深紅垂首舔舐，吮淨清液。怜擋住她的額頭。

「我去洗澡。」

「這樣就好。」

「至少上個廁所。」其實一下午都在流汗，又不怎麼喝水。

「請直接上在我裡面。都清乾淨了。」深紅說。

她是認真的。怜想起那張購物清單。從昨天就開始禁食，然後用上今天買的藥與清洗器，是這樣吧。清乾淨了。怜一掌推她仰倒，扯下睡褲。粉潤的臀部間塞著擴張器。本以為今日還不會用上。

所有地方都想被填滿。她的Omega會在夜裡發出輕弱哭聲，是任何Alpha都能解讀的訊號。

深紅攀回來舔吮。怜吐出熱氣，撫她肩背，而至腰臀。拔出擴張器時，聽見酥骨的哀鳴。因為這是一張所有入口都等待被填滿的、空虛的形體。她伸入食指，被溫暖緊緻地含起，一陣撫扭而後抽出。確實乾淨，但畢竟不夠濕潤。

深紅喘息著。「在那裡……」

怜從袋中拾出水性潤滑液。大量擠上手指與後穴，然後探入二指，撐開。陰莖能感覺到深紅的舌與呻吟，不自禁挺入喉間，讓她以嗽咳愛撫。穴肉推夾著指節，想將異物排出。迅速隨順抽開，深紅就「哈啊」喘著趴攀下去。趁機重新按入，恰逢穴肉內吸緊閉之時。另外三指在穴口外打轉撫撓。如此一次又一次，直到撐進三根手指。

後穴被入侵與佔據的感受是特殊的。異種的疼痛、恐懼、快感與滿足壓迫著深紅。怜一早叼著保險套了，她想接來為之戴上，可竟直不起手臂。怜抽出手指，自己撕開戴好了，又彎身輕吻她的Omega。

「趴上去吧。」

深紅勉力攀爬上床，垂壓著腰，翹開了臀。恐懼感也能催她收受快感後的昏眩。怜抓撫她的臀，揉過幾回，反覆擠抹潤滑液。陰莖老早脹痛難忍，意識越來越模糊，幾乎不曉得自己怎麼說話行動。可她又確實還在行動，還在溫聲說話。

那隻撲倒了深羽的野獸是誰？

深紅也不知道自己為什麼選在此時往後看。她看見怜笑著流淚。怜一察覺她看，就發狠抵入陰莖尖端。

「————、」

痛苦與欣悅。排出衝動和占有欲。矛盾的快感得將深紅攪得一團混亂，只因為並非初次經歷才沒倒下。穴肉狠狠排吐柱頂過後，同樣也發了狠地往內夾吮。那是肉體自身的行動，深紅的意識對此毫無控制權。柱體又挺進些許。

拓張此處為深紅帶來深刻的服從感與隸屬感。當然厭憎過自己的性別，恨過Omega的命運。然而、會否有某些喜悅，唯有Omega才能達到最深的理解呢。

似乎是帶點歧視意味的想法。但世界暫時還是這麼不公平吧？她也哭著笑了。喊著「怜さん、怜さん」，聽見自己的聲音毫不矜持——不，簡直可說是淫靡放蕩。

「在這裡。」那個人卻溫柔地回答。

不曉得自己又多說了什麼，只知道一直哭泣。進入直到最深時哭著、往後退去時也哭著。騷麻感以臀穴為中心向外擴散，腿腹酥熱得不可思議，好像不是自己的身體了。抽搐到不得不尖叫才明白高潮了，但抽弄仍在持續。於是高潮也不只一次。

某刻，她的Alpha以右肘挺住上身，趴下來抱她。姿勢彆扭不靈活，但深紅待在那懷抱裡感到無比安心。像溶解。反身去吻，對於偶爾有些意見的菸臭竟也感到陷溺。

不久，怜射精了，渾身顫慄，勒緊手臂。深紅快樂地啃咬那只手腕，幾乎忘記繃帶下有傷口。其實她非常討厭保險套。 **非常。** 無論從身體外側還是內側，都想把全部的液體保留下來，變成自己的東西。病毒細菌之類事情，要是能忽略就好了。

突然，某種想法在深紅心底如花開綻。最初她沒能聽清楚，等它重複、越發大聲，她明白過來，重重驚嚇。

——也許自己是想為這個人生孩子的。

怜一時撐不住手臂，趴靠在她背上赫赫喘息。深紅已經流了許多眼淚，多流一滴也實在難以發現。 **這種母親** 竟然還想要孩子，她想，反覆地想：這種母親、這種母親……

「深羽……」深紅哀鳴。

怜驚醒了，也受這辭彙震撼而顫抖，沒能捉擭隻字片語。最後強行坐起，摟著她的花，在九月上旬悶默的晚等待夜風吹來。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前中段夕密，中後段澪（繭），尾段密羽。基調是深羽中心。

她拉開密花的睡衣。

那是件講究的睡衣，或不如說是睡袍，剪裁與紋樣都透著古意，不知什麼質料，貼住肌膚感覺沁暖。

她本想輕輕拉開，下手卻重了點。衣襟唰地從兩肩搧落，密花困窘地抱手遮掩兩乳。胸脯柔軟變形。她牽住密花手掌，沿手臂慢慢地吻，伸舌去舐臂乳之間的縫隙，專注近乎崇仰。終於有一刻舐開了這桎梏，彷彿得到首肯。密花鬆開雙臂來抱她頸項，整個環住，親密中帶有疼惜，把她的臉攏進懷裡。暖呼呼的。

那雙手——精心泡製咖啡、縝密拍攝影見照片、仔細書寫帳本與報告、嫻熟於整理古舊事物的手，讓人想起攀擁古城的植被，為了保護與留存各樣事物而生。這雙手搔弄她的後頸，溫柔，同時帶些不安，沿她背脊撫落，引起一陣令人安詳喜悅的奇妙顫慄。

這一定是、也只會是密花的懷抱。

她知道往這懷抱深處去會有什麼。打從最初便隱約嗅聞得見。就在溫暖的楓甜香氣下，隱藏著更深的氣味……是殘香，不只一絲。……各式各樣的殘香，千萬縷殘香，發了狂般纏繞在一起，延伸、延伸，通向似乎不該前往的地方。

就在氣味的最深處，殘香織就一片原野，腐爛卻肥沃；而黑霧浮厚，蔽藏沼澤，祕密之花委身其內。

她啣住密花的頸——腺體邊緣——深深吮飲汗甜，品味深處腐嗆。至今已然不能沒有這朵腐朽在祕密裡的花。兩人吸吞著對方唇舌頰顎，嚥入喉中的全是日常裡習慣了的氣息。縱使習慣，卻在此刻遭受放大，強烈地襲擊而來，令人幾乎昏厥。

她弄不清究竟是何時進入了密花。

栽入濕爛的土壤。快感破碎了，尖銳地、尖銳地刺穿彼此。密花露出痛苦的表情，像要哭出來了，卻終究沒哭，咬著嘴唇忍受。

不要忍了，全部給我吧。她想著，更深、更深地。

密花撐著身體搖頭，說了什麼。聽不清。水裡的亡魂訴說的事物、聽不清。祕密終究是祕密，保守祕密者將前往無人之境。

狠烈的憎恨突然從她心底爆發，這種情感在她身上是那麼罕見。她張嘴朝密花頸後咬去。這一次，犬齒將壓迫腺體，留下記號；種子將從她體內濺出，使原野沼澤生長另一朵祕密之花——來自於她，因而必定要與她分享。

噬咬、射出，標記，獲得了專屬Alpha的無上滿足。然而、密花哭了。

夕莉驚醒。

啊啊是夢。雖然理解過來了，卻沒能回神。密花的睡顏就在邊上，自己縮在對方懷裡。這裡是密花的房間，有踩起來舒適的榻榻米和討厭的穿衣鏡。睡顏與懷抱皆如此安穩柔和。

為什麼會——

因為黑澤密花是不來方夕莉的Beta輔助者。溫柔的、會在Alpha嫌犯B孤獨喘息的夜裡前來敲門，讀懂一切似地什麼都不說，只靜靜給予同寢邀請的，這樣一類Beta。

昨晚，夕莉本來不想開門。房裡滿是自己的氣味。 **精液** **的氣味。** 這些日子來，在夜裡一遍又一遍、一遍一遍一遍一遍地祈禱著快感能將慾望融化。可是始終不融化。罪惡是堅挺的東西。無法停止自瀆，直到累得昏睡。

無數畫面在腦海亂竄，分不清誰是誰、哪裡是哪裡。那樣最好。高潮時的短暫瞬間，感覺也像獨自目視夕陽。鼻下氣味若有似無。

密花從門外輕聲說：一起睡吧。

夕莉在這邀請面前屈服了，「對不起」「請稍等」，草草整理後打開門。說是自制力本來就弱也好，會承認的。不想再一個人承受這樣的夜晚。密花直接牽起她的手回了房。我的手好髒。她想抽開，但密花的掌溫而緊。

確實、本來以為會做，但是沒做。和密花同住以來，那種事一次都沒發生過。在這個早晨，夕莉為此事依舊是現在進行式而感到欣慰。

夢就只是夢而已，夕莉想，畢竟密花在夜裡散發的香氣是那麼溫馨。躺下來，讓她抱著拍撫，沒過一會兒就感到寧靜，再睜眼時已度過艱險的夜。

所以夢裡聞見的究竟是什麼？

……所以夢就只是夢而已。

夕莉雖很留戀，還是謹慎地挪動身體，打算下床。忽聽見一聲低軟呻吟，她渾身猛然打顫，不管不顧拔身就跑，連門都沒回頭關。直跑進衛廁，才勉強喘口氣。

睡衣褲襠是鼓隆的。

＊

澪吹著口哨走出衛廁。今天起晚了，十一點半，既然如此差不多是午飯時間哪——如此想著，連筆電也不拿就向店裡走去。這些天來養成了在吧台邊工作吃飯閒聊的習慣。

她推開門，看見密花站在櫃檯外，背朝自己，耳際貼著電話。那雖是極為日常性的畫面，可對方身際的氣息有些緊繃——並且摻帶嫌犯B的體味。禮貌的人就別深究這種事了——澪動動鼻尖，什麼也沒看見似地跨到店窗邊，打量著內窗台上的銅製小雕像。是一匹裹足不前、刨地縮顎的馬，頸後長鬃焦躁飛揚。

密花的低語。「——是的，這部分也是，不太清楚那邊的情況。……不好意思。不，不會。……夕莉嗎？——夕莉的話，我不太確定……」

哦哦、語聲更低了，感覺背給盯著呢。澪漫步踱出店外，曬了中午的太陽。今日天氣不能算熱，但也還沒有真正涼下來，多尷尬的溫度。雖是如此，氛圍倒也閒適，時間感令人困惑地慢。

感覺不錯吧？她抬起手，瞇著眼，對陽光捕抓幾下：那就一起享受好嗎？

五分鐘後，澪回到店內。密花仍站在那裡，但已掛了電話，正拿住手機打字，動作不大靈敏，又看不清楚似地頻頻湊近又拉遠，緊皺眉眼。

「就配副眼鏡嘛。」澪那滿是白痕又包覆硬繭的手比劃兩下。

「需要的時候自然會的。……」密花頭也不抬應道，一度停下來靜靜注視螢幕，接著又繼續敲打，好一會兒才放下手機。「我要重新排這幾天的店休時間。可能會和夕莉一起出門。」

「知道了，我來看家。」澪笑瞇瞇地說，以顎一指檯上電話。「讓我猜猜是誰？」

密花嘆氣。「請。」

「井山幸……さん。」

「很遺憾沒有獎品。」密花拉過登記簿：「今天夕莉休息。而且等等有客人會來占卜，就請您自行打理午飯了。」

「啊～我的密花特餐沒了。」澪攤手晃了兩步，目光又不知落在哪裡。「所以井山打算什麼時候過來？」

密花抿著嘴。「井山さん並沒有說要過來。」

「這可奇怪了。就我所知對方是死纏爛打的類型，怎麼肯放過拖累症患者與濫好人二人組呢。」澪拉回視線，摸著下巴笑笑。「啊，難道是要求妳們過去？這就說得通了。」

「您說得太過分了，請自制。」密花低聲說，卻也忍不住別開眼。「確實有可能會拜訪井山さん，但那也是之後的事情。現在得先和夕莉商量什麼時候去怜さん家一趟。剛才已經……徵得同意了。」

澪越聽，嘴角咧得越開，最後發出晴朗的笑聲：「就算怜さん肯同意，夕莉還不一定肯去呢！」

密花張口，卻哽住了。「……如果只是談談深羽的近況，不會有問題的。——我先去準備占卜用品了，不好意思。」

她開始翻找茶占器物，一個個擺上檯面，動作太快以至於顯得侷促。

澪搖搖手掌，面朝門外微笑道：「大家都擔心深羽，很好啊。我也很想念她。但就算想過去也不會過去，因為對自己沒什麼信心。」她摸了摸那口停擺的老立鐘。「我有 **繭** ，以前和深羽待在一起時從來不擔心，不如說很歡迎吧，可是現在？——現在的深羽是最棒的，再美妙不過了，誰都想要，不過誰能 **活著** 到達她身邊呢……」

她叨絮著，消失在內門後，很快套件紅色薄外套回來，招呼一句「吃飯去」，就上街了。

「繭」也不能抵擋的事物。密花泡好第一杯試占茶，望著茶中碎屑。當她意識到自己在杯中看見一綹烏黑的羽毛時，就默不作聲將茶倒去了。

＊

夕莉覺得自己還算明白。

井山幸從來放不下對養女深羽的執念。這件事明白。

井山幸對自己——對「不來方夕莉」這號存在，抱持著某種寄望和信賴。這件事明白。

當初協助深羽搬出井山家時，和幸打過照面。那名身材矮小、臉色枯黃的女人看著自己，本來黯淡無望的眼神透出奇怪的光芒，越來越亮，就像發現了……希望。此後，偶爾會通過密花收到對方的問候。自己出於禮節，也會回電——並且捎上與深羽有關的零星訊息。

這次的事件發生之後，幸非常憂慮關心，或許無法滿足於只和怜與深紅聯絡（但說實話，夕莉並不曉得那兩方究竟有沒有聯絡），因此想要透過密花還有自己瞭解更多吧。這也能理解。

可是能說的都已經說了。如果要說得更多，就必須回到那裡，去看看怜さん和深紅さん，問問她們、聊聊深羽——

……不對。不是這樣。會那樣盯住自己、攀住自己的井山幸，她所想要的不是中性客觀的情報，而是 **不來方夕莉的視角** 吧。是立體的其中一面。

幸（サチ）——さち——要用海幸彥與山幸彥的魚鉤，サーチ——Search——搜索大海。運氣好的話，就能釣得獲物、捕擭幸福。

夕莉不明白自己在想什麼，不明白現在為何進退失據。她啞然望著密花。得知有事要談時，她因為不希望密花再進入自己那滿是腥味的房間，於是一起來到對方房內，坐在榻榻米上面對著面。最初還到處閃躲視線，現在卻只能怔怔凝望。

「……果然、還不想去怜さん家吧？」密花回以凝視，但語調很保守，甚至帶點愧疚。幸雖然沒有明言懇求，她也沒有直白答應，卻已經洩漏了無法放置不管的心情。她認為是自己的緣故，才使得夕莉一同陷入其中。

不需要愧疚的，夕莉想說出口。大聲地。我當然想去，想去得不得了！說不定密花さん妳正是受我的心情影響，才……！不，不是說不定。一定是這樣……

「……也不是不想去，不過不去可能比較好。」她小聲回答。「如果又發生什麼就糟糕了。」

如此說完，她意識到密花釋出的氣息很微妙，彷彿理解了、放心了，但又帶有失落與痛心似的。

「好的，就這麼處理，我再通知怜さん和井山さん。」密花點頭。「店休時間也不用更動了……妳還是可以自己定個時間休息。店裡有我。」

「那個，密花さん自己不去嗎？」夕莉本來低頭，這時微微抬臉上望。

密花面上一閃而過訝異的神情，被照亮似地，「咦」的一聲。

「……我一個人去嗎？」

「是的，各方面來說應該都比我更適合、吧……？」

作為女性Beta。作為夕莉的輔助者，作為怜的遠親。作為曾經負責影見深紅與深羽的調查者。作為能夠聯絡黑澤與水籠兩大家族之本家的中間人。作為……

密花眨著眼睛。一眨過去，又緩緩一眨。「啊……我自己去的話，就要由妳看店了。」

夕莉終於直起身子。「就、交給我吧？也不是沒有經驗了。雖然沒辦法勝任古董買賣和占卜的工作……」

她差不多放棄去想不明白的事了。自己不能去、不該去，那就別去吧，有別人可以去。而且，那個「別人」是密花。

密花突然看了穿衣鏡裡的兩人一眼，又馬上轉回來微笑。「我聯絡看看。」

那算是個肯定的答案嗎？夕莉不知道。她在暖活平和的香氣裡呼吸著，節奏逐漸均勻，兩人默默垂首對坐。不久，她回以溫怯的、卻又莫名引人信賴的笑容，在密花目送下離開了房間。

＊

自己拜訪黑澤邸的時間已經確定了。天倉澪中午出門後就不知所蹤，撥打手機也無人接聽。那晚睡前，密花費了很久的時間刷牙。一方面是由於想事情而不知不覺，一方面的確感到嘴裡乾澀，無論怎麼舔漱都難以恢復。

下午有個老客人來敘舊，是她大學時代就認識了的。她與對方閒聊近況，邊注意到他望著一座小擺鐘，便建議靠近看看。

「不是，我在看那錶呢。」客人回答，指著鐘外吊掛的銀色懷錶。

錶殼上已有好些地方氧化了，痕漬沉在雕紋底端，極難清理乾淨。三個月前，密花站在某處即將拆除的老舊洋館中，發現壁爐內搖曳著柔軟銀光，火苗似的，像這壁爐最後一次生火後，有人故意將那一小角遺放不滅。她架起射影機——光芒變得劇烈，眼底陣陣作痛，視野模糊，唯有光、唯有光……執著地切下快門，啪唰、從光中挖掘隱藏於世的事物。

那時「召還」而回的，就是這銀色懷錶。

「想有支懷錶哪。」客人嘆道。「懷錶令人感覺安心自由多了，不想帶的時候，放哪兒都好，想看時再拿出來就是。手錶要那樣綁在手腕上，不想看見也得看，簡直是刑具。」

他走近貨檯打量。一幕畫面赫然撞進密花腦海：這三個月間的某一天，深羽前來店裡，也曾看向那銀懷錶。三、兩秒吧，或一秒。一瞬。

「不好意思，那個已經是非賣品了。」密花對客人道。

客人轉身，有些吃驚，苦笑道：「是嗎？那也好。」

密花刷完牙，上樓去叩夕莉房門，輕喊了她。沒有回應，就保持距離，靠欄等著。門縫裡洩出花木芬芳，雜摻潮溼腥臊。此際氣味尚可稱和善，若到夜半，便是腥臊最狂時。自己多日來在外踟躕，昨夜終於不禁挽她共寢。

知道不會發生任何事。並非由於信任或其他什麼，而是知道就是不會。

**還不會。**

預感準確無誤。

門終於小心開了一絲縫，房內無光，廊上之燈照亮一小片潮紅恍惚的臉。

很辛苦吧。密花輕聲說：「今晚也一起吧。」

夕莉搖頭。「謝謝。……但是不能一直這樣。」

話語是無用的。密花將手探進縫隙，輕撫牢檻裡的獸的額髮。獸因為需要她的溫度，逐步跨出牢籠，將隨時準備交配的軀體曝露在光芒下，昏眩且不知所措。

兩人要共同遁入一張逼仄的床，所經也只有短短的路。短短地，密花卻想起了多年前獨自躍落懸崖的成海明。想起了明的母親接獲死訊後，嘶啞斷念的嗓音。想起了井山幸倉皇絕望地走進店裡，委託自己尋找雛咲深紅；又過一段時日，同樣絕望地委託自己尋找雛咲深羽。疲於奔命，所有人都倦了。

很辛苦吧、很辛苦吧。密花捋著獸的鬢。那善良的獸也是絕望的，以鼻尖摩索她的頸，貪婪但自制，單單反覆大口嗅聞，謹小慎微搔抓她的肩。

如果任性地說出「做什麼都可以」，只會傷害彼此。密花什麼都沒說，如同昨夜那樣拍撫夕莉的背。兩人身體淺淺碰觸，被窩裡流動著半溫半涼的夜氣。

昏沉懵懂間、無從獲悉的剎那，獸還是射出了。失去身體的控制權、心不屬於自己，那孤獨感令牠想要放聲哭叫，然而真的太過寂寞，終究無法將淚水召入世界。如果沒有密花在旁一同承受，就只能繼續擰絞折磨自己的肉體。被深深呼喚而起的慾望是毒素。

她們交換短促的低語，一人幫著另一人清理了身體，換過衣物，而後相倚入睡。

＊

凌晨十二點。夜城中心燈火狂妄，周匝街弄放射式擴散，四通八達，霓虹撩亂。澪走過斑馬線，手插在外套兜裡，與都會男女們擦身而過。一整天下來她漫步而行，走了不知多少路，及肩短髮汗黏頸上，在夜風中乾了又濕。眼神無目的眺視。

腳步忽然停了。她斜淡一瞧，有個Beta女孩攔在身側，臉蛋清純，看著不出十八歲，但打扮惹眼，身段嬌麗。

「吶，姊姊，一個人很無聊吧？」女孩吐出黏膩的聲音。

援交女高生。「可能吧。」澪看向大樓上層層招牌。餓。

女孩笑開了。「那和Mayu一起去玩嘛？」

食堂招牌的俗艷光芒從澪眼底消失，視線定定拋向女孩。

「——『Mayu』？」

「人家叫Mayu喔。只要這個樣子、」女孩比出幾根手指。「就和姊姊一起玩到天亮。Mayu一整晚都是姊姊的東西。一——整——晚。」

澪根本沒注意手指。Mayu。真由？Mayu。繭。

「Mayu。」澪重複，微笑。「Mayu喜歡蝴蝶嗎？」

Mayu偷偷審視那張笑容。走路姿勢颯爽流利的女性，遠看有點像Alpha，就近一聞是Beta。以Beta而言氣味稍濃，是清涼的果香，像梨子也像蘋果，莫名地又留下Omega那種誘人的印象。身上穿的外套是好牌子，雖然問了奇怪的問題，不過感覺也不危險。

她甜甜一笑：「喜歡！人家有蝴蝶髮夾，紅色的和藍色的，可是今天沒戴，好可惜噢。」

「紅色的。」澪再度重複。下個瞬間，Mayu看見一塊暗紅色精緻皮夾滑出對方外套內袋，緊跟著是萬元鈔票滑出皮夾，接著又一張、兩張、三張、又……輕輕柔柔、蝴蝶那樣飄入自己掌心，早就超過給定的價格。那隻取鈔票的手上佈滿細小白疤，縱橫交錯怵目驚心；慌忙接好時，擦碰到了粗糙無溫的繭。

剎那的恐怖感竄過後頸。

「Mayu，我餓了。帶我去妳喜歡的店吧。」但女人溫柔地說。

街上有各種平價位、中價位的店，但Mayu簡直是被激怒似地，鼓足勇氣領著紅衣Beta直奔平時只敢想不敢碰的高級料理亭。那種地方大多不向生客開放，必須有熟人推薦才會接待。Mayu勉強算是認識這家店的主廚——那個老Alpha男人一年前買過自己，有錢卻吝嗇、藝高人品低，也很快就將她棄如敝屣。

店外無招牌，裝修隱密到使人敬懼。菜式全由主廚決定，每日價格浮動不定，均一之處在於高得要人咋舌。那喜歡紅色蝴蝶的Beta，她身上的恐怖和溫柔都令人討厭，Mayu本意是想挫傷她的心。然而對方若無其事跟進了店，談笑間問候過服務生與主廚，落座時把屏風邊的好位置讓給她，笑瞇瞇聊不著邊際的話題，上菜後慢條斯理一口一口吃掉金子堆成的食物，看穿了故作嬌憨的援交女孩卻仍保持耐性。

Mayu不懂究竟怎麼回事。本來還能一如往常甜言密語，恍然間眼裡竟已噙滿淚水。明明最初是她佔了上風，嗅得出對方是寂寞的人，慾望正蠢蠢蠕動。但現在呢，自己的自尊心、敵意和好感融化在一起，黏答答地氣味不明，其實沒有蝴蝶髮夾的Mayu想喝更多清甜的酒。

醉了。倚在對方懷裡，路燈下的柏油路矇矓柔軟，倒影是不願分開的兩個人，不知將走向何處。

——反正又是哪個房間，有張大床，能無情買賣、狠狠踐踏的地方。行經大樓自動門；保全的睨視；櫃台邊機械性的手續；穿過不知向上還是向下的樓梯，灰暗，彷彿永無止境。下一刻，門就在眼前，通往墜落。

醉眼迷濛的Mayu倒向了床。想起洗澡是基本程序，但紅色的Beta沒有要求她起身。也許喜歡重一點的體味吧。對方脫下外套，露出了無袖衫和精實的手臂。被那手擁抱或毆打的話，感覺可能很爽。援交女孩醉得幾乎昏睡。

Beta將她抱上情趣椅。Mayu茫然看著自己被銬上兩腕，接著連嘴也塞入口枷。原來上了高級愛情賓館嗎？連道具都附帶的那種？來不及說不要了吧。對方進入浴室，很快又回到椅邊，颳開消毒酒精氣味。

「可能會有點不舒服，不過什麼都別擔心。」涼冷而有硬繭的手撫過她脖頸。溫柔及恐懼令她感覺體內有蝴蝶飄飛。

Beta手中閃現一把小刀。刀柄粗礪，鋒刃薄如蝶翼。Mayu的尖叫凝固在繭曾撫摸的喉，但Beta竟割開自己掌緣，而後伸到Mayu頂上，烙下細小血滴。這是第一刀，還有下一刀，下一刀、下一刀。血流過她的額心、鼻樑、嘴唇、下顎，咽喉與鎖骨。

Mayu開始小聲地呻吟哭泣，Beta只是淺淺地微笑。

「——有個孩子，我很喜歡。」她說，刃翼彈奏肌膚。「最近成為了Omega，讓人很困擾，因為我很喜歡她、從最初就喜歡。是一個善解人意的、無論什麼都承受著的孩子。」

刀柄磨開了血，成為虎口間的紅色圖畫。「所有人都喜歡她，具體是因為什麼很難說明。……我還是舉例試試吧，比方說——妳有秘密嗎？有沒想過，自己其實希望祕密被發現？」血滴入眼睛，一片猩紅。「啊、我沒病，別擔心，我不做愛。妳不相信？但那孩子知道。她知道妳的各種祕密，會把它們摺成紙鶴送回給妳，變成禮物填補妳，就是那樣溫柔的孩子。」

血和繭抱住了少女的雙頰。「還很正直真誠。『說謊的人自己才最受傷』什麼的、是會這樣想的孩子。妳說謊嗎？會去數自己說了多少謊嗎？——她會幫妳數，幫妳記。如果說謊真的會受傷，如果謊言是罪，她的身體裡就都是妳的傷與罪。妳想過這種事嗎？想過假若有一個人盛載了妳的傷與罪，那是多麼……」血滴凝濁，「抱歉。找不到方法形容。」

嘆息。「總之，有這樣一個Omega出現了，她的香味裡都是妳的祕密和傷痛和罪惡。聽起來很可怕，不過不完全是這樣。言語有限，我也掌握不好，簡而言之，這些東西加起來，聞起來…… **會讓妳很渴很餓。** 」

Mayu意識到自己停止泣鳴，在血味裡喘氣。

「——我殺過人。殺掉了要和我永遠在一起的人。」血色的Beta突然說，嗓音裡有只蝴蝶。「所以我們再也不會分開了。某個作家這麼寫：『人一生只擁有一死，若他殺人，他就失去了自己的死』。這不是原句，如果我沒理解錯誤，大意是這麼回事。按照這說法，我失去了自己的死。雖然如此，還是值得欣喜吧，因為再也不會分開。是這樣吧，Mayu？」

蝴蝶恍惚地飛：「但還是有點問題。類似於牛郎織女得等七夕才能見面那樣的問題。我們在一起，卻不能總是見面，很遺憾這件事也難以具體說明。不過這可能也算常態。人與人相伴，彼此卻依舊孤獨。妳一定明白吧。」

濕熱的液體繼續瀉落。「說回那孩子。……我和那孩子待在一起時，也就能和我的死——和那個人在一起了，不用等到七夕來臨。因為傷因為罪因為祕密因為思念因為紙鶴……啊啊怎麼說都好，無論如何在一起了，她就是我的鵲橋。妳懂吧、所以每個人都喜歡她。妳也喜歡她啊，Mayu。確實會有討厭她、憎恨她的人在，但這是由於那些人承受不了她的羽毛。」

「——對了。是我教的，摺紙鶴。」蝴蝶猛張翅翼，蓋扣她的臉：「一歲時。不，十一個月大時。多聰明，十一個月大就學會了。很難想像吧，還不會走路卻會摺紙鶴。因為那是天性吧，啣來白羽、贈送稻穗、撕毀肉身織成美麗的布。空洞深處的千羽鶴。不過她忘記這回事了，因為有麻煩的人干擾。她記得的很多，可是也曾經被強迫忘記一些。沒關係，總有一天會全部取回來。至少她想起我了，一點點也好……一點點也好。」

然後是長長的沉默，令Mayu暈眩。現在她甚至也不喘了，感覺身體在飄浮，血味裹著果實的甜香，不可思議的幸福感逐漸充實。

然而又是嘆息。蝴蝶收翅了。「——好無力啊。人與人之間只要缺少共通的、足夠的回憶，即使組織再精彩的言語、放置再真摯的情感，意義都難以到達正確的位置，就像空投失誤的物資，擱淺的鯨魚。」

「但是在那孩子身邊就不用擔心這種事。哪怕我的繭阻擋她，她卻能連同我的繭一同接納擁有。……妳不懂對吧。因為我和妳一起擁有的事物還不夠。不夠。妳也覺得不夠，常常覺得不夠所以很痛苦吧？其實不喜歡鈔票、賓館的床和被丟下後的早晨吧。」

閉嘴、閉嘴。幸福的Mayu掙扎著想吐出口枷球。嚐到甜血的Mayu想要被這個人毆打。

Beta用滿是傷痕的手解開了口枷的皮帶扣。「沒辦法抱妳，不好意思。」

「那個Omega、名字、名字告訴我……」

「她的名字很美麗，我也想分享，不過沒辦法說。」

Mayu不希望甜甜的蝴蝶和溫暖的血消失，然而Beta準備好濕毛巾，溫柔地為她拭淨了身體。「弄髒了衣服很抱歉，但比起新衣服我更建議妳買書」、甚至說了這種無聊的話。明明那雙手還在流血，為什麼卻一滴也沒再降落我這裡呢？Mayu又哭了起來。無論自己怎麼胡鬧，蝴蝶只是笑著。

Beta止好血，把她抱到床上，兩人並排躺著。Mayu看見對方把手伸向空中，向虛無之處抓扼。晚安，Mayu。她說。

所有的傷痕都是蝶翼上的紋絡，那蝴蝶一定被憎恨著但也被深愛著吧，好羨慕啊。Mayu失去全部的力氣，哭著睡著了。

再醒來已是中午，白亮的房內只有自己。赤紅的Beta給了她血，卻一次都不擁抱。Mayu感覺雙眼像目睹深不見底的洞，移不開視線，空虛到再也無法哭泣。

＊

深羽感覺作了好夢。

在難以計數的時光沙漠裡，她的內臟浸泡在熔岩中，聽得見泡沫從血液底端出生，看得見每次喘息在空中凝結下雨。有時這些幻覺會消失，通常是媽媽回來之後的事。媽媽的香氣就是慰藉，自己的腦筋忽然間正常了，說得出話了，雖然剛一說完就忘記說了什麼。

——明明恢復正常了，為什麼要躲開我呢，為什麼要離開得那樣快呢。不能看見妳的嘴唇嗎？不能接吻嗎？不能撫摸我不能抱我嗎？怎麼問都、沒有回音。

■■也是。

知道她在外面。看得見、聞得見，感覺得到她。徹底明白她正看著這裡。自己因為那凝視而瘋狂，每次被凝視都又會看見那光。燭光。火光。於是腦海成為火海，身體由內而外被侵蝕，上一刻覺得已經不可能更空虛了，下一刻就在失去邊界的慾望裡感受地獄。

自己透明、透明、透明而去。儘管無限逼近透明卻依舊存在。

「不填滿空殼的話會被空虛脹破的」

然後、終於有人聽見了。溫暖的香氣凝作人影，青色的花，悲哀是楓甜味；從日夜折磨耳膜的機械嗡鳴聲中，飛出了勤勉堅強的蜜蜂。

是認識的人。再花一點時間就能記清楚——名字是……沒關係，因為已經跟隨殘香，辨認出熟悉的風景。哀艷的花藏在腐爛的沼澤裡，螢光熹微。令人感到安穩的甜香只是屍塊們編排的前奏曲。

她也戴著那愚蠢的面具，在說話。說了什麼呢，伸手去為她描畫嘴唇。被躲開了。躲開一次兩次三次、無論多少次都沒關係，只要還在這裡就會描畫下去。反正那朵花無法離開沼澤，深陷在腐土中勉強呼吸。

可是腐土也會流動。花向這裡流淌過來。

那就、抱住她，潛入沼澤。——看見屍塊漂浮舞蹈：少女墮落懸崖，在海下碎散成魚。人們悠游水中，忘記自己曾勉強站在名為世界的舞台邊緣。花朵想接住跌落的事物，「很辛苦吧」、想唱安魂曲。遠方山城如枯骨，藤蔓、林木、茉莉，夕陽是瀕臨發狂的野獸。諸此這般還只是淺淺的腐土，底下積澱著更多更多更多……

聽見水滴聲。滴答、滴答。花瓣上有銀色的東西。靠近、上升，滴答。

又說話了。說什麼、聽不見，全都聽不見。如果一直躲藏就描畫不出來，倘若真心想傳達，為什麼不摘下面具呢。

親吻那面具的話、能吻見話語嗎？

吻吧。吻見了。

「等 、 望妳 能 、請等 ——……」

說啊、為什麼不說完呢、如若繼續吻這微熱的面具、能往下描畫嗎

「要 保 身 要 好休 、 」

雖然隔著面具，楓甜香、濕腐腥、花苦味，灌進身體，不那麼空虛了、稍微。

「這 懷 希望 、願意 嗎」

「所有 時 、 自由 安心 」

滴答、滴答，手心鑲進銀色的事物。突然間，什麼流過手腕，流進心口，內臟與時間都變得涼爽。意識和慾望稍稍達成協議，並列行走。滴、答。透明的存在擁有了銀色。

——對花瓣說「謝謝」，花就垂首了。伸去描畫面具，指尖染上濕氣。趁機摘下，她也沒有阻止。

花的唇上，生長著濕潤柔軟的話語。輕輕撫摸，瞭解面具也該算是她的真實。可是仍然不想將面具還回去。想著、那就還給妳別的東西。

「碎散成魚的少女泳向海平線，成為明亮的天空」。還給妳。

「悠游水中的人們想起還有別的地方要去，紛紛躍出水面，向名為世界的故鄉道別」。還給妳。

「摯愛的野獸啣起茉莉，行經古木藤苔，逢魔之刻以花鎮魂，廝守遺忘之地」。還給妳。

滴答、滴答、滴答。鐘的聲音，水的聲音。花呢喃著什麼。

不知為何，即使取下濾氣面罩，魅香竟未催使青色的Beta發狂——而是捧起輕輕的，鑲入心口的銀色的吻，如此程度的愛情。

這就是深羽的好夢。

＊

九月中旬某日，密花在黑澤邸外按了門鈴。在短暫的等待時間抬頭，望一眼房屋的正面，看見一些說舊不舊的午後倒影。聽怜提過屋齡並不太老，約莫是她和優雨搬入前數年建起的。

來應門的人是深紅。密花奉上伴手禮，跟隨對方來到客廳。怜站在窗邊，還吊著左臂，人比上次見面時似乎又嶙峋了些，姿態倒還和善穩健。但密花隨即想，怜對她向來是很和善的，打從八還九歲在自己家中初次見面那時就是如此。三人一齊忽略超出安全濃度的費洛蒙。

她想先問候兩人，卻很快給轉入正題，談起深羽。

「時好時壞。」怜先總結。「打針吃藥那些都照醫院教的做，也定期來人評估情況——總之只能這樣了。住院也不會更好。」

「意識不清楚」，說完她才補上一句。深紅一直在旁默默地聽，這時也開口：「進去時多注意些比較好。」

「我會的。」密花慎重回答。其實她根本沒提要否進房，但所有人都知道她終究會進。

接著由她這方說起夕莉和澪。

「澪さん健談，提醒了各種事情。雖然有時會惡作劇，但幫了很多忙。至於夕莉，整體還不太適應，」停頓，「得再回診調整用藥。」

「不用太為Alpha著想，吃藥搞不定就綁起來。」怜看著菸灰缸。「店裡都還好吧？」

問的是自己了。密花溫聲道：「都順利。各方面經過調整，增加了休息日，認識的客人也還體諒。」

「家裡也還好嗎？」

家裡。密花一愣，意識到是問起自己父母。怜見過她家人，因此這問題由對方來問，多少讓她有些慌了陣腳，猶疑後才回答：「父親大致知道情況，算是寬心；母親的話……我們在電話裡談過。都還好。」

夕莉是Alpha。儘管同為女性，但仍是Alpha，而自己雖作為Beta……。密花微微垂下視線。家裡人有家裡人的眼光視角。

「這次事情發生以來，我還沒正式向東さん和千和子さん打過招呼。如果他們還很在意，妳通知一聲，由我一齊解釋吧。」怜看著窗外道。

「……好的。萬不得已的話，到時就麻煩您了。」

之於怜的好意，密花心底其實頗有牴觸。她已經認定夕莉是家人，也曾和父母解釋夕莉的存在，並直白說過「我有我的生活」。就算自己平時尚可稱得上穩重，一旦遇著父母仍容易失去冷靜。

不想再解釋，也不需要解釋。她真的這麼想。

所幸怜不再多說，話題回到深羽身上。深紅遞來濾氣口罩，婉轉叮嚀兩句，就帶她上樓。怜留在樓下，打開了電視。

密花注意到深紅似乎並不打算一同進房。正要開口問，旋即憶起深羽的香氣，以及那晚她發熱時的模樣，還有剛才提到的「意識不清楚」。

密花保持沉默。

「有什麼問題的話，請直接喊我。」深紅靜靜說。

密花頷首道謝，嗓音緊緊的。確認過衣袋裡的東西還在，隨後將手放上濾氣室門把。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夕莉逢世憐紅花，花深之處羽密時！......前大段怜紅密及部分密羽，後小段夕逢。

二零零九年九月中旬，密花拜訪黑澤邸的那一日，或許是深紅離開柩籠以後最受震撼的日子之一也說不定。

在表層意識可及的範疇內，她當然沒有這麼想。她只是眼睜睜看著濾氣室的門打開，密花走出來，腳步虛浮，關上門，恍神。她們都在恍神。

濾氣口罩在密花手裡，而非在臉上。

她注意到深紅，輕輕「啊」了一聲，虛軟而恭敬地遞來口罩，說「謝謝」，彷彿手上掛著的東西，不是怜與深紅都視作救命稻草、必須緊緊壓住口鼻才敢走入幽谷的神聖之物。

——為什麼她可以？

深紅狠狠地受傷了。並不是密花的言行有什麼踰矩之處，正相反。深紅就是狠狠受傷了。她讓自己看起來只是像鬆了一口氣，而密花也無力關心外界，似乎必須把剩餘的注意力都放在腳步上才勉強能行動。

樓下的怜終於等到門開，早看向這裡，並同樣深受傷害。她見密花搖搖晃晃要下樓，就跑了過去，等在底端。「小心走」，她和深紅都叮囑。深紅的聲音比平常要煩熱，像畫家猛地畫錯一筆，卻遍尋不著如何改正時所洩漏的低語；她的則錯愕壓抑，是那種拍光了所有膠卷後才見到最美景色的挫敗。

密花沒踩穩倒數第二階。怜蹬上去抱住她，同時聞見深羽的殘香。那當然已不全是深羽的香氣了，它和密花的費洛蒙混在一起。

——鬼魅披覆泥水，捧抱花，從湖沼中直起形體。花苞半開不開，有什麼在苞心內隱隱約約，令人想起自己曾珍藏深埋，卻終究曝露遺失了的事物。

湖沼裡的鬼魅溫聲問：這是你的花嗎？

是如此一種腐馨，飄入心底剛劃開的傷口。

怜沒有回答的機會，因為深紅抱住了密花，眼看是安全地放她坐倒，其實不過是將她扯入懷中。怜往後退開，恥恨地摸索自己表情。而Omega輕聲在Beta耳後說：這樣回家太危險了，今晚請留宿吧。

我來開車送她。怜喃喃道。

還不能拆三角巾。深紅扔了一只軟釘子。

也對。那留宿吧，密花。Alpha說，然後才想起自己是一隻Alpha似的：「妳睡深紅房間也行。妳們安排，我怎樣都行。」

密花茫然注視她們。深羽給予的事物和那些水滴般的吻依然困著她。

「可是夕莉在等我……」

「有澪在不是嗎？」一聽見那名字，怜馬上光明正大地顯露不快。「打通電話說一聲就是了，她們能行。」

密花想起數日前，澪滿掌綁覆繃帶與創可貼回到店裡時，那副蠻不在乎、吊兒哴噹的模樣，不禁失笑。「不行的、那兩個人。」此刻的她根本沒法掩飾笑裡的天真無力，沉甸甸的悲傷聞起來像淋了糖漿的甜點。

她無從預料那笑的影響力。怜不發一語將手伸入口袋，摸了個空，才嘖地一聲看向深紅。深紅默默瞧一眼沙發桌几，依然按抱密花坐在原處。怜循她視線走回去，狂風般搜覓一陣，才從沙發縫裡夾出自己的手機。

等密花聽懂她打給了誰，說的又是些什麼時，已嫌晚了。怜さん！她大聲抗議，換得深紅一陣安撫：沒事的，夕莉さん一定也不願意妳冒險回家。

怜將手機貼向密花耳際，像綁架犯對待人質。「密花さん？」她聽見夕莉怯怯的，但又激勵人心的聲音。

密花開始生怜的氣。「我會回去！可能晚一點才會到家——」

「密花さん，請在那裡休息吧。」夕莉難得打斷她：「我沒事，澪さん也說『完全OK』，明天我們來負責開店……妳能平安無事見到深羽真是太好了，如果可以，就稍微在那裡待久一點好嗎？算是……幫我、和澪さん陪著深羽……」

密花找不到反駁的方法。甚至沒辦法抱怨狡猾，因為夕莉向來是真心的，這次也一如往常。

她開始生深紅的氣。「……我知道了。要照顧自己，感覺不好的話不用開店也沒關係。」

兩人相互安撫沒兩句，怜就迫不及待抽回手機，說的明明是些長輩對晚輩的問候，卻仍能聞見Alpha對另一個Alpha的敵意。夕莉也是這樣嗎？密花想，感到疲憊且生氣，卻有點想笑；一想起在深羽身邊流的淚，心口又痛起來。

她深陷在矛盾紊亂的情感裡，難以抽身。不明白深紅為何對自己道歉，說今晚有點累了希望能叫外賣，而後卻打開作為伴手禮的咖啡豆，仔細放進咖啡機研磨沖泡了。三人待在客廳喝著咖啡，什麼話也不說，即使說了也很快歸於靜默，好像光讓費洛蒙交織就已足夠。她茫茫然看著窗外暗下，桌上出現外賣餐點。無論要取什麼都被迫由那兩人代勞，好像她才是斷了手臂的人。

要入浴之前，怜拿著什麼走向她。

「這是我年輕時的睡衣，將就著穿吧。」這麼說了。

密花從褪色的絲質舊衣上聞見洗潔烘乾後的清新味道，絕不可能是剛從衣箱深處取出的。如果是平常絕不會對此追問，現在卻「請問是什麼時候洗了的」呆然直問出口。

怜微微轉動視線。「確定妳能留宿後就找出來洗了。沒必要在意這種事吧。」接著竟把手掌放上她頭頂。「快去洗澡，妳該睡了。」

——密花想起來了。九還十歲那年、兩人第二次見面的時候，怜隨手教她把玩相機，曾經這樣拍撫當時的自己，給予讚美。

讚美了什麼？……那隻手掌帶來的安心感依然存在，沒有改變。但是現在的自己都已經一百六十八公分高了。

身後傳來開門聲。怜抽手。

「衣服給密花さん了嗎？……給了就好。」深紅從客廳進入迴廊，以溫和的聲音說。

密花很高興自己比怜矮了十公分上下，如此能使吊帶睡衣的裙襬停留在更保守的位置。走回客廳時，怜和她彼此躲藏視線，問候語模糊不清。

深紅下樓。「深羽順利睡了……很喜歡那條懷錶的樣子，抱著睡的。謝謝妳。」

想像那景色令密花疼痛。滴答、滴答。跟隨深紅越過濾氣室，去了走廊盡頭的房間。密花作為咖啡師，能清楚分辨房中飄有深羽未分化時的清潤氣味，以及深紅那令人禁不住起好感又同時有些驚怕的香氣。兩者疊加，像是深山裡即將止息的雨水，張口就能以舌尖接吮。

為什麼深紅看著自己？

因為她真的一邊嗅聞，微微探出舌尖，輕咬舌肉，在夜燈下全然迷惘失神。

「……對不起、可能只是、太累……」

密花遮臉。深紅按住她的手背，輕輕地。「請別介意。……在那孩子身邊待著很費神，我明白。……我和怜さん也讓妳困擾了吧？很對不起。」

密花連耳根都脹紅，想去關門，又覺得不禮貌而作罷。誰知深紅只歪一歪頭就想破她心思，轉去壓好門板。

好可怕的——。雖然並非不認識對方，密花仍被那洞察力所震懾，再次惘然呆望，「為什麼……」喃喃問。

「……能讓我先問嗎？」深紅像是感到夜燈刺眼般，微微瞇勾眼角。

密花想理解這句話背後的意味，可是大腦一片空白，嘴唇自顧自乖巧地說「好的」。

「為什麼能把口罩拿下來呢？」

密花迷茫著。「一不注意就被深羽拿下來了。原本很小心不讓她碰到臉，可是……」

說不下去。當時的深羽所吐露的「謝謝」，以及自己流的眼淚，像奇蹟和詛咒一樣，不該隨意回憶。

「很抱歉，是我太大意了。」只好硬是如此結束。同時，意識到在暖色夜燈中，深紅的臉卻略嫌蒼白。

「……並不是希望密花さん為此道歉。我困惑的事情是、為什麼妳能不受深羽的費洛蒙影響？」

「……有影響的，」密花感到強烈的恐懼和懊悔，但這些也都像下午那陣愛情的重影。「——和深羽接吻了、真的很抱歉，非常抱歉……」

「……只有接吻嗎？」

「也、碰了胸口……對不起……」

密花想逃。逃不了。深紅靜靜站在那裡，但她的憤怒和痛苦像夜泉般溢了過來。密花再次失神：若是作為如此強烈的思念的主人，便能生下夜泉子，且在柩籠內撐過幾乎二十年而仍然存活吧。

或者，真也該和深羽一樣，算作「半生半死」之人了……這種事，得讓麻生邦彥那樣的科學家去煩惱才對。……

等密花反應過來，身體深處已滲滿媚香。——太慢了、因為下一件反應過來的事情，是自己正摟著對方，嘴唇壓在髮與膚的交界，手掌往溫軟背脊深按游移。說不出話，只欲求著吻。

「明明會受我的費洛蒙影響。」Omega的頸顎壓在她肩上，因說話而淡淡震動。「所以深羽對妳來說是特殊的嗎？」

是這樣嗎？密花不知道答案。找到答案說出來的話、就可以做了嗎？——好痛苦。抵抗著，但根本沒辦法抵抗。其實不想去抵抗。

「我對妳來說，似乎也可以算是特殊的？釋放的量並不算多，何況妳還是Beta……」

密花未去吻她嘴唇的唯一理由，是因為喜歡那輕柔冷淡的嗓音。吻了就聽不見。把對方推向床，同時想掀開衣襬，卻被抓住了手。

「我是別人的Omega，記得嗎？」

密花點頭，像個小孩，發現喜歡的東西得付錢購買才能擁有，眼淚掉了下來。也意識到了，原來自己根本沒明白過夕莉的痛苦。

「所以這種情況下和妳做，很傷身體，還有可能會死。但也有不變成這樣的辦法，記得嗎？是中學程度的知識。」

她是別人的Omega。和受標記的Omega交配且不使之受傷的辦法，有……

「——我也讓怜さん標記？……」

「正解。」

恍然間，密花感到被摸頭了。和怜さん給的安心感不一樣，這是一陣非常快樂的感覺。感覺為此做什麼事都可以，想要一直擁有下去的那種快樂。被稱讚、被理解、被視作獨特的存在認真看待……孩子所能從母親那兒獲得的美好事物，大概全都在這股快樂裡吧。

擁有同一標記者的複數受標記者，他們的費洛蒙由於具備從標記者而來的同質性，所以彼此間可以安全交媾。比起大肆張羅昂貴稀有的藥劑以繞過標記問題，這樣還比較方便。密花對於自己並未喪失推理能力而起了由衷的榮譽感。自己值得這份快樂的高昂感。

「那密花的決定是？」 **母親** 輕聲問。

「去找怜さん。……」

密花勉力拔開身體，忍受著從深紅身際撕離的痛苦。打開房門想一鼓作氣衝出去，卻被高大的黑影擋住了。

和幼年時一樣、突然出現在自己家中的黑影龐然而沉默。密花恐懼地向後跌開，反而被黑影撈進懷裡。

「非常陰狠。」怜評價，扭頸努好濾氣口罩。

「人外有人。」深紅淡然回，任憑房外空氣帶走自己與密花的費洛蒙。

「我明白妳有多痛苦，但不至於做這種事吧。」怜看了看懷裡的密花。對方滿臉是淚，正從驚怖與愛慾中慢慢恢復清醒，但直到完全恢復恐怕得花更長的時間。

「怜さん當然明白了。畢竟也趁我做這種事的時候在門外偷聽到現在。」

怜扯了扯嘴角，而深紅就像能穿透口罩看見一般，也投以微笑。怜一臂抱好密花，正要圈扶她回自己房間，深紅就匆匆走來接手，甚至推開了怜。

「我 **也** 明白她現在有多好聞，但不至於對我這樣吧。」怜皺眉。

好聞：鬼魅已然捧有兩朵花。它們是你的花嗎？

這股混合的費洛蒙比起深羽原來的魅香，可說並不那麼直截恐怖，但如今已能證明它並不安全多少。

深紅瞄來一眼。「就是因為怜さん當然明白。」然後扶拖著密花逕自往前走。

怜恍然領會她的意思，難堪之餘難免不悅，掛開口罩追上去：「深羽是特別的，但對我來說密花就是密花。妳想得有些過分了。」

深紅進了門，將密花往床上放。她不得不稍微使勁才能掙脫密花的手，而這加劇了對方的眼淚。她輕聲嘆氣，彎身從密花額角開始點滴綴吻，每個吻中都有話語。

——對不起，其實是我該道歉。做這些是因為妳和妳們的氣味弄痛了我。很痛、所以對不起。

最後的吻小小地停在唇角。密花的淚不那麼豐沛了，深紅起身，回望臉色微僵的怜：「好的，『密花就是密花』。」

「行，我認輸。」怜坐到床邊。「休息吧。都是我們的錯。把其他的忘掉，記住這句話就好。」

密花搖頭，張大眼怔怔望她，好一會兒才說：「真的不標記嗎？」

怜苦笑，摸她頭頂溫和道：「沒有理由標記妳啊。」

密花側開頭，躲閃那手，卻又去抱她掌緣，弓身縮起，將臉埋進枕邊陰影。「也許我就只是我……但小時候確實也、喜歡過您。如果這個理由還不夠——『深紅さん對我來說似乎是特殊的』，這樣、夠了嗎？」

怜感覺像被猛甩了一巴掌，但真心說來其實遠比被猛甩一巴掌還可怕。自己尚且如此，深紅又該是如何……

「——問題都出在我們這裡。請記住這件事就好。」良久，聽見深紅僵硬的聲音。

她們逃出怜的寢室，無言中輪流洗澡，勉勉強強才稍微洗褪了那股可怕的感覺：火辣的一巴掌甩來之後，換滿杯糖漿撲灑上臉，溫甜而令人無地自容，能把人溺進羞恥感中融化致死。怜走回客廳，看見深紅縮靠沙發角落，便也沉默地坐到另一端去。

「妳正在想，」她還是冷不防說：「『本以為深羽那樣已經是最糟糕的情況了，現在這樣好令人驚訝啊。』」

深紅煩躁地抿嘴。「沒有那麼輕浮。請理解我的愧疚感不只對深羽才有。……再說這的確是另一種最糟糕的情況，而且是我和怜さん一起創造出來的。」

怜一手抹臉。「好吧。總之我想不出來該怎麼賠罪。」

「這是因為怜さん知道對方是密花的話，一定會得到原諒……」深紅望著前方低聲說：「……我也知道。」

「對，那孩子會說些例如『畢竟有這樣那樣的痛苦還有這樣那樣的費洛蒙在，無論主觀上還是客觀上條件都很嚴苛』之類的話，把人渣們都原諒拯救掉。」怜拍膝站起。「我要泡咖啡了。人渣不能放鬆也不需要睡覺。」

「請讓我來。」深紅拉住她。「……反正就也是那種人，不能放鬆也不需要睡覺。」

怜斜睨對方，然後落下重重嘆息，向深紅頭頂一陣亂揉，啪地揉開了髮簪。

兩個人端著咖啡杯，在夜裡交換著無聊至極但又必不可少的隻言片語。如果停下來，罪惡的根苗就又會開始爬向樓上的天使們。散發芬芳的天使們。兩人走著鋼索。若感覺到危險，就一起停下來緊盯電視，從根本也沒注意看的新聞或電影中找點什麼來說，藉此重新調整步伐。但絕對不可以看有深度的東西，因為無法預知的重量會使自己失衡。現在，哪怕只是暫時失衡也會萬劫不復。

可是當不知凌晨幾點、在迷迷糊糊間，深紅還是忍不住將那個問題問了出口。

「真有機會和理由的話，會標記她們嗎？」

怜不確定兩人現在保持的是什麼姿勢、身在鋼索上還是在沙發上。感覺舒適卻也隱隱刺痛。將令人愛恨交加的愚蠢Omega穩穩抱在懷裡，確認著熱度、柔軟、脈動與存在現實，就連那種話聽起來都彷彿可以接受。

究竟在怎樣的機會裡、要因為什麼才會那樣做呢。

「妳不在的話，也許吧。」

隔早八點，密花醒了。昨晚在異常強烈的慾望下抱緊身體自慰，卻在達到高潮前就無力地昏睡過去。睡得不安穩，醒得比平常晚，也流了很多汗，幸運的是似乎已經脫離其他人費洛蒙的影響了，並未真正進入發情期。她輕聲開門，悶頭找回自己的外衣。到了二樓欄杆邊，望見那兩人躺在沙發上——具體地說，深紅蜷趴在怜身上，用來安置傷臂的三角巾老早鬆了——全都一動也不動。

密花拿好私人物品下樓，不得不經過沙發，望望廚房，開門繞進浴室換衣洗漱。完畢，可以走了。雖想去看看深羽……留張紙條不至太過失禮就行，這樣對大家都好。

但是她回到客廳，手掌壓放沙發背，由上而下看著她們。

「請睜開眼睛。」

沒有反應。

「濾氣室外掛著的口罩是溫的，誰才剛去看過深羽吧。所以知道您們醒著。」

黑澤怜睜開一只眼，滿是血絲，瞪著方形天窗。「總之我很抱歉。……深紅是真的在睡，她不太能熬夜。」

「這樣道早安會引起誤會的，怜さん。」

「不然還能說什麼？『很抱歉讓妳想被我標記』？」怜一說完，就意識到自己果真說了什麼，不禁憎恨著令人亢奮的咖啡因。「——真的、對不起。快回去找夕莉吧，那傢伙正直溫柔多了，回到她身邊妳就是安全的。」

密花默默直視她。怜才意識到對方束起了馬尾，也許是因為現在不方便打理吧。啊啊很開朗可愛——身在如此境況中還如此作想的自己，顯然確實是人渣。超我還在運作嗎？或者已經粉碎在本我裡了？

「……只要您不露出那種表情，我就回去。」

「哪種表情？——總之快回去，之後會正式向妳謝罪。」

「自我厭惡的表情。」密花的手指焦躁地叩著沙發背，忽一瞬靜止了：「不用謝罪。我們扯平了、已經。」

怜本來重新閉起眼睛。「哪來的扯平？」

「最後我也欺負了您們。」密花瞟一眼吧檯。禮盒靜置其上，鬆鬆空空地敞開。「一整夜都很苦惱吧？用了那麼多咖啡豆，壺子放在水槽裡都還沒洗。不像深紅さん的風格。」

「……欺負？」

密花深吸一口氣。「說『喜歡過您』、說『深紅さん對我而言是特殊的』。——其實我還算清醒，被那樣對待也很不愉快，就故意說謊了。」

眨眼間，她察覺正與深紅對視。因疲倦而柔媚的一雙眼，由下而上軟軟地打量過來。果然醒著。密花努力遏制顫抖。控制呼吸、不可以聞、不可以……

怜的臉色陰晴不定。「我可不相信妳的意志有那麼堅固靈活。」

「雖然那時才八歲，但我不會隨便喜歡上來路不明的、拜訪別人家時趁主人不注意到處亂逛的、還喜歡和小孩裝熟的Alpha。只是這樣而已。」

深紅笑了。我的臉紅了嗎？密花心想。不要紅、不可以紅……

怜措手不及，硬是吞下恥辱和安心混淆不清的複雜感，勉強開口：「我的部分就算了。深紅對妳的影響力非同一般，這件事是真的，妳自己也承認了。」

「……真事假說罷了。無論如何，您們確實困擾了吧。」密花逼自己直視深紅。這次不逃，能逃也不逃。「對我來說，只不過是懲罰一個晚上就能扯平的事，多餘的謝罪只會讓人心裡不安。」想了想，刻意強硬地加上一句：「伴手禮在這種地方派上用場也始料未及，真是太好了。」

「嗯，真的太好了。」深紅從怜身上爬起，揉了揉眼睛，理理長髮。「請等我整理一下好嗎？等會兒就來送妳。」

就像看見不怕人的野貓而驚喜愛惜、卻只能不捨離去般，密花的視線終究還是被吸引，接著逸開了。怜坐直，啞聲道：「想看深羽可以去看，可能正在吃早餐。這次把口罩戴好。」旋即跟隨深紅離開客廳。

只剩下自己的客廳裡，隱約又能聽見濾氣機的嗡鳴。密花一陣恍惚，赫然快速放下挎包，上了二樓。

透過門縫，可以看見深羽坐在桌前，背對這裡。密花拉緊口罩走了進去。

「早安。」她說。

氣味比起昨天剛進房時還穩定。幽軟的視線轉了過來，深羽唇邊泛著晶光，是果醬。盤裡的吐司裂開了，鮮紅透明的果醬在窗光下閃閃發亮，似乎是因為她抓握的方式太過粗拙。

突然間閃過銀色。密花的視野定格：那只懷錶纏在深羽腕上。錶殼表面也黏著鮮豔的果醬。

轉眼間，她意識到自己跨過安全距離，來到深羽身邊。但深羽不像昨日那樣立刻纏抱上來。是發情期正在消褪嗎？可也聽怜說過她的狀態時好時壞。密花不明白。自己包好吐司拿了起來。不明白。送到深羽了嘴邊。

——纏綁銀錶的貓吃下飼料。啊啊、原來如此。貓一口接一口，清空她手上食物，還舔了舔她的指尖。

「……我要回去了。會再來看妳的。」密花輕聲說，收指捻淨錶殼。

深羽看著她。密花蹲下來，試著再說一遍。但當深羽傾向她，就也明白面具果然還是令人討厭的事物。

然而這裡有會親吻面具、啣去話語的貓在。兩人隔著不完全堅硬、但也絕不能稱作柔軟的牆觸碰唇瓣。晨光穿透眼瞼，投下乾燥潔淨的影子。

吻結束後，深羽點了點頭。接著抱住懷錶、頭頸膝蓋蜷縮起來，不再理會外界。

怜與深紅將密花送往玄關。

「要是能看取，就直接看取妳了。」怜以平板的語氣說。「很遺憾我不崩潰的話就做不了那種事。」

在抱怨我呢。密花苦笑著說：「請盡量不要崩潰。」

當她坐下專心穿鞋時，耳後突然傳來溫熱的聲音：

「謝謝妳。但勉強讓祕密成為謊言會很辛苦的。」

她克制自己慢慢回頭，只見到深紅柔和溫文的笑，「不好意思、怎麼了嗎」那樣，彼此間隔著完全合乎社交禮儀的距離。往怜看去，仍是那副死板不快的臉。

「……承蒙招待。那麼、我先離開了。」

密花走出宅邸的陰影，來到太陽下，九月中旬開始涼爽的早上十點。

我明白的。她看著太陽想。如果將祕密包裝成謊言，以這種形式拋擲出去，任性地等待別人來看破，將會非常辛苦。會失望、絕望，不管發生什麼都只能怪罪自己。

所以並未期待誰來看破。

不管為了什麼而去做這種事時，都已經做好覺悟，確認過自己的責任範圍了。

如果哪裡有隻貓，會叼走沉重難忍的祕密、帶回天空般明亮的理解和美夢——如果遇見了如此美麗的貓，就只是偶然的幸運。

等景況好點了，想影見一只鈴鐺回來。密花思考著，踏上歸途。

＊

哦——妳這不是活著到達她身邊了嗎，沒被毒死啊。澪閒散的聲音。

我想不算……「毒」並不來自於單一客體，而是由複數主體組成的。密花冷靜的聲音：我沒能從那險境中完全存活。

「哈哈哈」放聲大笑的澪：毒物聚生嘛。欸，這算微觀生態系嗎？

夕莉站在岸邊，凝視著彼岸湖。

此地即令在朗朗白日，湖景深處總也留存淡漠夕色，彷彿永在逢魔之刻，魑魅魍魎迆邐之時。

她解開鞋帶，脫下靴襪，往岩塊角落放好，然後赤腳踩上沙石。湖岸石頭並不比溪河邊的圓潤，踩著有些扎腳。她避開鋒銳之處，踱到湖水邊際。

「這麼久沒來，不好意思。」她小聲說，突然深吸一口氣：「逢世さん！」

不大不小的呼喊聲流盪湖境，如天色澄亮，旋復寂靜。她蹲下，手指淺淺探入湖水。

「……打擾了，逢世さん。」

如今要攀登日上山頂，已不如過往麻煩。這三年來，在黑澤家族與水籠家族合力推動下，公家機關已批准重啟日上山及周邊地區的建設計劃，仍以觀光區為規劃主旨，保留古蹟、翻新交通設施，招攬投資者。一切都在進行中。

但作為當今本柱的黑澤逢世不可能永遠鎮壓夜泉。永久花並非永恆的存在，她總有一日會徹底融化在夜泉中。

那樣的儀式還得繼續下去嗎？夕莉問過密花。

密花是這麼回答的：我不清楚詳情，只聽說兩大本家在嚴厲商議這件事。

——這裡有一件小趣事。不過夕莉自己絕不會把那稱為趣事。

大約在二零零七年二月左右，天氣還頗為寒冷的時節，夕莉按照習慣要登往彼岸湖，卻在到達山腰前就被攔下了。一個穿著工地服裝、頂戴頭盔的Beta男人打量著她，似乎是工頭一類的人物，防備的氣息很重。

「前面在施工，很危險，請下山吧。」

夕莉感到為難。雖不想干擾工程，可她非常想去彼岸湖。說那情感近似於與黑澤逢世的約定也不為過，哪怕對方身在深深的夜泉之下，水流的盡頭。

「我在湖那裡有重要的事……」她脫口而出。

工頭瞇起眼。「重要的事？」

該怎麼回答才好？夕莉覺得自己若不是Alpha，對方或許連詢問的耐性都不會有。

「……要去彼岸湖……祭奠朋友。」

工頭聽了，忽然更加緊繃。

「——可以請教您的大名嗎？」

夕莉惶惑不安，但還是告訴對方了。

工頭猛地低下頭，黃色安全帽滑到一邊，甚為滑稽。「非常抱歉，不知道是您，剛才如此失禮真的是非常抱歉……！」

那天，夕莉順利穿過了所有施工地段，由一名工人陪侍在側，登上山頂。根據那Beta男人所說，他是水籠家派來監督工程的「大工」之一。起初他在夕莉身上感覺到沉重的氣息，便以為又是聞名而來的自殺者。然而在日上山所有的自殺地點中，莊嚴孤寂的彼岸湖是最特殊的地方，幾乎找不到自殺者遺留的跡象——無論是物質的，或靈異的——甚且還是沉祭本柱之處。正是這點令他意識到不對勁。

將此稱為趣事的人是天倉澪。「他還叫妳『不來方大人』耶哈哈哈哈」這樣地評論了。夕莉沒有勇氣瞭解自身在兩大家族眼中究竟處於什麼立場。有時她會想，密花是真的將自己保護得很好吧。

至於放生蓮，不知為何，竟似乎還算習慣這種微妙的處境，依舊心無旁騖埋頭寫作。或許是因為本來就作為麻生家分家的後嗣吧。

夕莉往湖中越走越深，水面及腰。忽地，她低低說聲「對不起」，往後退開，又回到淺水處蹲了下來。

裝飾皮帶還綁在右大腿上。她看著它，緊皺眉頭。

弟弟陽馬是Omega。雖是Omega，生前卻活得開朗颯爽，對待身為Alpha的姊姊也總是不落下風，不如說就像把姊姊所未展露的強健都搶走了似的。

然而有次爭執後（那真的很難得。由於夕莉習於隱忍，姊弟倆幾乎不太吵架）弟弟憤然笑道：

「妳那大長腿太強壯了，我超怕的。總有一天妳受不了就會踢死我吧！」

不久後，高中一年級的夕莉買了時下流行的裝飾皮帶，偶爾繫上，次數越來越頻繁，後來連穿制服都會戴著。

陽馬老取笑姊姊的穿著，卻不曾針對那只皮帶說過任何一句話。

被湖水泡濕的皮帶泛著亮光，即使平日認真抹油保養，卻已日漸磨損。

「……前陣子，」夕莉開口：「踢傷了人。手。踢斷了。……現在、能解下來嗎？」

湖水上空只有幽靜的風聲。夕莉解下皮帶，又找一處岩石角落放好。她用裸著的腿重新向前，越走越快，後來幾乎是猛划手腳奔進深處，湖水直淹上胸。

天彷彿暗了下來。她靠近了湖景深處那片逢魔境界。或那只是自己的回憶而已也未可知。抬頭只見一隻黑色水蛇向自己游來。

夕莉綻開笑容。

那不是水蛇，而只是一縷淡淡的黑，如暈開的水墨般，在澄淨的湖水中保持朦朧形體。往它的尾處追看而去，就只能望回一整片遼闊的湖，未能追溯源頭。夕莉緩緩、緩緩地伸手，碰觸了墨暈。

存在於那裡的，並非話語也非圖影，而只是情感。

複雜的，卻也純粹的。如螺旋般通往深處的。

水中的墨霧游入夕莉指縫，彷彿相扣五指。她有些想哭，笑著忍住了，大口呼吸山上清澈的空氣。

斷斷續續說起話來，不成章法。

「……發生了這些事情……」她呢喃著：「密花さん和澪さん會聊天，稍微抽象的、像開玩笑那樣聊。雖然不至於完全聽不懂，但是……會需要以那種方式去笑、去談論，是因為已經處理不過來了吧……都在強撐著、所有人都……」

墨霧變得更淡，但包圍了她，帶來深邃溫柔的感受。

逢世さん您、一直承受的事物裡一定包括這樣的東西吧。其實就都是這種東西，只是深淺濃淡的問題吧。她捧起霧水，墨色往掌外傾洩，又回歸於湖。很多很多比以前那些、現在這些都更……更……。一直一個人，現在也靠自己一個人。拚盡全力不融化，只是希望被理解。還對我露出那樣的、 **那樣的** 笑容。

浸透水的衣襬漂了起來。冰涼的湖水貼著腹部，看起來平潤無波，其實游索在衣服與身體的縫隙間。淡色墨暈是令她感覺安靜的撫摸。

「我並不在夜泉裡，可是好怕自己融化。」握緊水。水是無法被握緊的事物：「但自己的另一面又想要融化，和她……她們……」

夕莉大口往身體注滿空氣，猛地抱身沉入水下。在幽淡的淺淺的黑暗間，四散著不規則的光。她徐徐吐出用盡氧氣後的泡沫，摸索著白皙的光。思念之流水前來此處，擁抱我。還想朝深處游去，夜霧卻阻擋在前，不予首肯。

她停留直到肺部乾癟疼痛，才挺身退回水上，大口喘著氣。

「……喝下夜泉什麼的、也是不被允許的吧。」

獸望著變濃的墨暈。肌膚表面的感受逐漸黏稠軟潤起來。思念之流水前來此處，佔有我。

喝下的話會怎樣呢、低喃著天方夜譚。但就算在天方夜譚裡，也有著可能性，令人感到恐怖卻又嚮往的可能性。夕莉再度捧起顏色深沉的水。

然而終究只是把雙手捧抱在心口而已。水液滑落臂腕，墜回遼闊的湖。

……對不起，反而讓逢世さん承受更多。

「……雖然不能喝下夜泉，雖然——就算是我，也有想要佔有的東西……」

至少想要——

獸和話語一起潛進了水中的濃霧。在晴朗的山頂，風聲、泡沫聲。直至消逝之前，永久花都會在此傾聽。

成群飛鳥振翅掠過天際。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 木疏悵淡葛，夕密憐深紅！……本章由怜深紅＋夕密組成，原創配角帶劇情。似乎是八點檔直行中。

冷泉似的黑暗，一整片，也如烏黑眼珠般倒映著她的臉。

突然間、唰、黑暗跳開，代之以朗朗白光。光裡頭，確實有一雙眼目，向她投以幽深視線。微微有那麼點可怖，但又引人情不自禁凝望。

「——想說的話，只能由自己親口去說。說、自、己、的、話。」

穿白色制服的女孩髮長及腰。校園裡落葉淒零，景色對她那哀寂的側影而言過於招搖了。

「想抹消的東西，也只能由自己親手抹消。用、自、己、的、手。」

儘管哀寂，卻一字一字咬著嘴唇擠出舌尖。女孩對白光的另一端，投以滿弦之弓般的情感，射出的箭透明無形，但確實射穿了什麼。

「——如果對於做過什麼沒能抱有自覺的話，其實根本也就沒有羞愧感吧？既然如此就把無聊的自尊心、破爛的自戀感都放到旁邊，現在開始堂堂正正直面自己和對方啊！」

嚓。

怜按住遙控器，將電視畫面定格。定格在新人演員雛咲深羽怨怒欲泣的臉龐上。某校園戀愛電視劇第十一集的三十八分四十六秒。第四十七秒開始就算男女主角的對手戲了，沒有必要看下去。十五歲的深羽所出演的配角，負責推動那對怨偶的戀情前進；她是個認認真真任情任性的好孩子，暗戀著男主角，但又放不下作為好朋友的女主角；偶爾製造無傷大雅的危機轉機，真到緊要關頭就站出來朝全世界講道理。觀眾對角色和演員本人不加區分，將其愛稱為「徒勞的美少女」也笑稱作「天才型蹭得累」。

怜換翹一腳，重拾自由的左手夾著菸放到唇邊。背後的深紅在樓梯外講電話，打從午後二時起就窸窣窸窣的，語聲不知為何小心翼翼，聽來令人厭煩不耐。雖然也能把光碟帶回房間用筆電看，但實在太想透過客廳的液晶大螢幕看那孩子了，想用分離式環繞音響聽那孩子的聲音。再也不想等待忍耐，不想去管午前午後。反正九月下旬是任性的，日與夜有相似的溫度。

喀噹，她的Omega終於掛電話了，還長吁一口氣。怜聽見深紅朝這裡走近，下一瞬間、唦，一隻膝蓋陷入她雙腿中間的沙發墊。自己的臉被捧起，來不及吐出的菸霧滾滾流入對方口中。深羽依然從大螢幕的對面泫然凝視她們。怜一手握熄菸頭，一手摟住深紅坐定腿上——然後「啪」關上電視。

別看。

吻持續了約莫半分鐘。伸手探進Omega裙內，能摸見以白日來說太過分了的濕濡。雖然深紅本來就被女兒的費洛蒙打亂了發情週期，但自從密花造訪那日以後，這低燒就益發嚴重。怜在連夜來或深或淺的交媾中，難免嘲笑自己像這只Omega的洩欲用具。但實情當然絕非如此。

「——是淺沼さん。」深紅仰開頭，喘著說。

「誰？」

「那天負責做筆錄的人。」

怜冷笑。「我們沒什麼能說的了。」

「我也大約是這麼回答的。」深紅環倚她肩頸，若有所思地說。

大約是這麼回答，但當然不會如此不客氣，怜曉得她的風格。況且一定是什麼引起了她的注意，否則哪會任對方拖得這麼久？

深紅感覺底褲布料被鑽開了，是怜的食指，帶有攝影師式硬繭的指節抵在入口。她稍微扭動身體想要含入，卻被躲開了，依然抵在外側輕輕叩蠕。是逼供呢、她意識到。

「淺沼さん強調自己並不是作為警方，而是以私人身分聯絡的。全名是淺沼木司（あさぬま きよし）さん。」深紅如實交代，頓了一下：「他所在的淺沼家是水籠家的分家。以私人身分代表水籠家。」

怜感到下一陣冷笑在呼吸道裡沸滾。「我似乎錯過了很多事啊。他想要什麼？」

「說想和我見面，最好是單獨兩人……」

怜大笑。

深紅受那笑所魅惑，微微恍神。下體被彼此之間的佔有慾干擾得更加泥濘。她試圖定神，想從Alpha那為自己帶來甜蜜痛楚的冷笑中取回自我。

「不可能。」怜說。

「但是淺沼さん說——」

「不可能。」怜咧開嘴角，從齒間噴出的低音帶有咆哮般的嘶嘶聲：「管他是淺沼家還是水籠家，就算是我——就算是黑澤本家說要見妳，也不可能。妳不可能再單獨去別的地方單獨見別的什麼人。」

深紅聞見酒香。「啊啊自己又會壞掉的」她的意識提醒著。必須趁早完成對話……

「——可是說要告知和深羽相關的事。」

「颯」地、怜眼裡迸現狂躁的憤怒。「陷阱。這類事向來透過密花傳達不是嗎？」

「我也這麼問……」深紅喃喃道，無自覺地挪動腰腹，來回磨蹭著怜的手指。「只回答說密花さん作為中間人，個人的打算卻多了點，水籠家因此才希望主動聯絡我們……」

話題結束了嗎？深紅不確定，兩雙手纏在一起扯開怜的褲鍊。這陣子來對這類行動已很熟悉了。機械性的高強度情欲令人痛苦，但還是不得不做。她大張雙腿被壓進沙發內，隔著怜的身體能望見電視。螢幕剛才還映照著女兒的面容，淚水在她的眼眶深處打轉。不要看，請別看，深紅想。但一想到黑暗的後面有那雙眼睛，性的感覺反而更加強烈。就在此時，機械性本身反而成為保護層，慢慢被黑暗之幕後的視線侵蝕。她們的性暴烈起來。

深羽在……。她呻吟。既是刻意，也是不由自主。

她旋即聽見怜的喘息中濺出異音。因為是哀嚎著喘的，她的Alpha哀嚎了。那使她感到嫉妒無比。

怜沒在她體內成結，早早抽出，射上臀腿，然後跌坐一旁。深紅甚至無意拉好衣裙，立刻快步躲向浴室，精液沿路滾落腳踝，心思絞成暗紅色的鎖，費去許久時間反覆搽洗過，才上樓探視女兒。

＊

密花喘著，拖著有一點缺乏鍛鍊的身體繼續爬山。汗水濕透了額眉，幾乎就要滴落眼中。碎光從遮天樹冠間抖散，穿入山道、樹皮、枯枝亂草、岩石砂土，吸收或折射，隱遁無從追跡。

跟不上，完全跟不上。她停下來，無力地支著膝蓋。縱使行裝輕便，只攜帶最低限度的隨身物品，現在她還是感到意識與身體都彷彿綑上了大石。心想，走在前面的人也許壓根兒沒發現她落後了吧。

夕莉從彼岸湖回來那一天傍晚，生活變了樣子。如果說深羽突發分化以來的日子是靠蜘蛛之絲勉強維繫平衡的話，現在那蛛絲不曉得隱藏到何處去了。並非斷去，因為吊著的事物還勉強懸著，它就只是消失了。看不見、碰不著，連黑暗都鋪上迷彩，生活覆有透明的膜。

接下來的夜晚，夕莉抱著她睡。——不是以前那種貼心溫怯的抱法，而是悍實地抱著，將她裹在臂彎，長而強健的雙腿包夾她，腳掌像岔生的兩隻尾巴一樣鎖住她。她委婉地說這樣感覺緊張，夕莉也道歉了，退開，不一會兒又換種法子抱上來，只不過是為強猛的擁抱穿新衣服。

被夕莉鎖抱的日子裡，夢越作越多。關於父母的、關於成長過程的、關於生者、死者、行方不明之人，關於愛或慾望；關於恨與空虛。有人在夢裡和她對話，問她一些醒來後不能記得的問題，對話的同時撫摸打量她每個夢境。每當她大汗淋漓地驚醒，總會得到夕莉那如馴獸爪掌般的撫摸。髮、頰、頸、背、腹。溫實，的確令她緩緩恢復。如今已太慣習花木之獸的腥香，忘卻它的力量是多麼強大。

別這樣。她說。妳會受不了的。

問題是受不了的人其實是她。她能從腰臀或腹感到夕莉胯間鼓脹，然而除此以外並沒更多。至於她自己？不，不是在黑澤邸時受深紅催誘那類失神。她沒失神。她清楚知道自己那Beta女性的柔瘦陰蒂惘弱翹起，小小撐推睡袍；生殖道潤滑打開，肉瓣一張一吐。準是深紅留下的影響，她強硬認定。

直到不得不面對事實——夕莉的確在每個夜裡看取自己——那天，她同時意識到自己已愛抱著這只Alpha的衣褲深呼吸，捨不得放進洗衣機。築巢現象。像她這樣的收藏者遲早會從夕莉那兒搶來夠多的東西，多到足以築起一窩任她蜷縮其中的巢。

但這又如何？夕莉也未經允許看取她，搶了她。

夕莉沒有道歉，所以她也無從原諒。也在那天，Alpha主動離開她的房間，此後站在沉默的白日裡，任憑澪怎麼逗弄刺激，也不再溫懦臉紅。

「還好嗎？」

密花抬頭，漆原葛（うるはら かずら）正關心地望著她，在枝葉碎光下同樣是隻高大的黑影，龐然沉默。若非先有那句隱懷善意的問候，此時的她可能會發軟跪倒。

「我沒事。」她說謊。「謝謝妳，對不起。」

綠衣的女性Beta點點頭，不再說話，卻也不動彈。密花看不清她、嗅不見她，就像獨自面對山野孤神，只聞秋蟬徒勞鳴叫。打從兩人在山下初次碰面起，密花就沒有一次聞見過她的氣味。即使對方是Beta，這對一個年方二十九歲的青年人來說仍難以索解。

或許是兩人站得還不夠近，更或許是對方服用了什麼藥。草藥。這不正是漆原葛的家學嗎？……如果真有那種藥方存在。

黑澤家擅長將後代人手安插入社會的縫隙，同時卻也愛惜羽翼，向來不會輕易交代這些支流去向何方，故連旁支分家之間也未必相識，就如密花出身黑澤旁支，卻全然不知漆原家。當她收到本家回信，曉得漆原葛的聯絡方式時，著實嚇了一跳——不是為了至今才曉得有這樣一支分家存在，而是由於本家竟肯讓自己知道更多。

「沒事的，我可以走了。」密花又說一次。

她們繼續向前。山徑愈發地小，難以辨認。漆原兩度停步，蹲往樹根雜草邊翻揀，拾了什麼放入腰包，一面喃喃自語。密花想看清她拾的東西，無奈視力不佳，只能就這麼跟著走走停停。

本可以全權委託漆原調製藥方就好，是自己強行跟來採摘原料的。既然如此，可不能造成更多困擾。密花咬住嘴唇。

正要穿過一片林間空地時，漆原忽將兩人帶停在樹蔭下，突如其來湊向密花。

「——漆原さん？」密花縮身。對方比自己高一些，說不感到壓迫是騙人的。

「這個，」漆原不退，指了指她自己的眼睛。「可以服藥緩解。」

密花心裡一陣刺痛，浮現被看破病弱之處時總會感到的那種無力。

「這件事不要緊。現在最重要的還是為夕莉祛除夜泉濡。」

漆原又點頭，說出來的卻不是肯定的話：「我沒有直接見過那位大人，還不敢斷定以祛除夜泉濡的方子下藥效果如何。」

「……那是夜泉濡，不會錯的。我自己在夜泉中待過，明白那種狀態。」密花眺望空地，一片眩目綠霧如在遠岸。「雖然之後會帶夕莉前往水籠本家參拜忌火，但無論如何還是需要勞煩您。」

漆原頷首，潦草瀏海下神情淡漫，予人些許遲鈍感的印象。「那位大人並未與現任本柱幽婚，現在卻仍保持超脫生死的連結，共同承擔夜泉帶來的痛苦，令人敬佩。能幫上那位大人的忙，是漆原家的榮譽。」

密花聽了，只能盡力壓抑苦笑。夕莉總是一個人去山上，起初還願她相陪，後來卻益發垂著眼眸，表現出寂寞而頑固的抗拒。因此三年來，密花不曉得她如何在彼岸湖邊渡過時光。真也只有這一次，回來後顯露了逢受夜泉濡的跡象。

所謂超脫生死的連結又是什麼呢？

漆原微微歪首瞧著她。「要是水籠大人願意讓您們接引火種就好了。」

密花還是忍不住苦笑出聲了。「兩邊本家的大人們都很照顧夕莉了。我明白規矩，不會那麼貪心的。」她趕緊說完，害怕自己語調中藏有任何一絲尖刻。

漆原沒有答話，沉默著，慢慢垂首蹲下，打開腰包與背包，將路上採摘的植物一一取出。密花終於有機會看清楚，卻一物也不識。若非對方將之仔細並排相比，否則摻生在一起只會當作雜草看待。

「聽說密花さん是思恩（しおん）大人的首徒。」漆原放好最後一只墨綠色的、連根拔起的纖長草株後，抬頭看她。

思恩婆ちゃん。密花怎麼也想不到漆原葛會突然間提起恩師，睜大了眼睛。

「……『首徒』之類、並不敢當。」一瞬湧上的懷念令她鼻酸。

黑澤思恩是指引她與靈感力和平共存、甚至藉此自助他助的恩人。當年她從思恩婆ちゃん那裡繼承射影機時，雖然遭受本家相當程度的反對，但婆ちゃん堅持那麼做。

——密花是能伴隨有緣者（よすが）尋找依歸之處（寄す処）的好孩子啊。

正是因此，密花受明的死所重傷，不再接受尋人委託、不再緊握任何一只寄香後，對自己絕望了。「我背叛了思恩婆ちゃん的信任」、日日如此想著。那時婆ちゃん已臥病不起，她幾次去探望，總想懺悔，可是面對人在病中還勉力微笑的恩師，卻只能吐出虛軟違心的問候。不久，婆ちゃん溘然長逝。黑澤思恩身為本家嫡長女、現任當主之親姊，身後獲得厚葬。只她雖是Omega，卻始終未能生誕後嗣，留下的僅有黑澤密花這個未受本家認可的子弟。

漆原對她搖頭，轉而看向地上事物。「我會告訴您怎麼辨識藥草，請和我一起蒐集。這是當主大人的授意。」

……授意教導不被認可的我嗎？密花說「好的，麻煩您了」，微笑著，忍住汗熱般的淚意，蹲跪到對方身旁。

＊

那間高級咖啡店地址隱蔽。說是咖啡店不如直接承認是俱樂部吧？怜想，看著店門外那名穿制服的男性Beta，招待員似的、保鑣似的。她不改上路以前就掛著的冷笑，報上淺沼給的假名，說完感覺嘴裡像咬了髒東西。那Beta略一點頭，回以俗套的微笑與請走手勢。

九月下旬的漫長午後，俱樂部走道的裝飾多餘地貴氣，逼仄昏暗及那見不得人的隱密性才是主調。身著平價日常服裝的兩人就像闖進貴婦野餐區的野生松鼠吧——非也。在動物的世界裡，氣味的作用絕不會低於皮毛。怜身上那頹戾卻也華豔的Alpha酒香，把一路行經的白眼和好奇的注目禮都給逼逃了。而在有經驗的獵豔者鼻中，深紅的Omega香氣前調清婉可人，完全是高級妓女給潛在金主的試吃品與價碼公告。

怜遠遠地在店深處的獨立座區見到了淺沼木司。這名中年男性Beta滿臉鬍渣，臉色灰暗、疲憊而臃腫，穿著皺亂的西裝，眼角拉曳犀利的弧度，神情卻迷惘發直，低頭盯著玻璃杯裡的飲料。這副樣子比起警官，更像失業太久的偵探。怜嗤笑了，大步跨去。

淺沼抬頭看見他們，整個人旋即一掃陰霾。當他注視深紅，臉上很快回了血色。

「萬分感謝兩位赴約前來。」他站起來，以不失禮數的刁鑽語氣道，遞上名片。

怜什麼也沒說，單手接過。——名片上印著姓名與聯絡方式，但沒有職稱，最顯眼的圖案是水籠家的「家紋」。三年前怜參與處理深紅的身分問題時，曾經見試過它的威力。說是商標也可以吧，總之會登記在那類不是誰都能翻閱的檔案上。黑澤家也有類似的東西，她扯扯嘴角。

「我也不知道更喜歡警徽還是這玩意。」她說，把名片扔給深紅。

她的Omega恭謹接下名片，向淺沼木司微微鞠躬。「各色各樣的事都受您們照顧了，往後也請多加指教包涵。」困擾似地微笑著，這才入座。

淺沼木司著迷於深紅那帶有些微攻擊性的、矛盾地誠實的世故，頓時又喃喃著「不會、我這裡才是」等客套話起來，愚蠢而呆滯。怜無法不覺得那是這個Beta真實的一面，因此被逗笑了。她不得不去遏制Alpha天生的虛榮心、對深紅的愛憎與感嘆等等情感，才勉強能開口說話。

「我是看在深羽的份上出門的。如果你講話不得要領或不懷好意，我會帶著深紅離開這裡，直接地。」

淺沼呆然地轉向她，似乎不能理解，好一會兒才點頭。

「雛咲未春。」他說。

怜等待著。

淺沼木司看向深紅。「深紅さん就是雛咲未春，是深羽さん的母親。」

說完，他滿懷期待地瞪著深紅，眼底閃爍冷熱交雜的憧憬。深紅傾一傾首，依然保持著困擾有禮的微笑，猶如試圖面對一個拙劣差勁的社交笑話。淺沼察覺她的回應竟真到此為止，立刻激動地瞪向怜，厚重的黑眼圈上方滿目血絲。

「我是正確的！黑澤本家的五小姐可以證明，不是嗎！」

接下來，淺沼只知道自己被某種異質的恐懼壓迫住了，突發昏眩、呼吸困窘。桌對面有怪物。這個結論與調查得來的情報完全一致：從眠之屋——從那種 **精神病** 裡存活下來的「東西」，絕不能說是單純的人類。和他打小認為的一樣，這些東西是混在人類中的異物，就像食物裡的沙子，就像藥中的毒。

只剩下長年的警察訓練與歷練維持著淺沼的集中力。他在狹隘的視野裡看見深紅失去笑容，抬起頭，注視自己。對，這就夠了，完全值得了。他發著抖咧開笑容。妳也是怪物。

恐懼的重壓倏忽消失。

「回家了。」怜以失去注意力的聲音說，站起來往外走。

但深紅坐在原處。「淺沼さん還沒說深羽的事。」

怜停步，轉望她。淺沼一見到那絕望性的無表情，幾乎懷疑自己也愛上黑澤本家的五小姐了——這個稱謂簡直比糖果還甜。就連他的直覺也是正確的，這對標記過的伴侶果然並不太瞭解彼此吧？雖然他身為警察，經手這類案例已經到厭煩的程度，此時還是不禁感到一股令人快樂的訝異。所謂的戀與愛與相互隸屬也不過如此。滿足的淺沼木司抽出一只信封，輕輕放到深紅面前。

「這是水籠本家的邀請函。本家推測，深羽さん的狀況除了由於她身為『夜泉子』、」他險些咬到舌頭，這些異種辭彙果然還是令他感到強烈的厭惡。「還和黑澤的——和黑澤さん十六年前在她身上進行的儀式有關……」

深紅頷首。淺沼故意擺出沉思的模樣，偷看她。Omega等候著他，表情是母性的、純粹無害的關懷。理智牌糖衣，矜持感的情趣。淺沼在心底冷笑，看向黑澤本家的五小姐——玩笑開多就不甜了，而且實情並非如此——對方的神態已從絕望轉為可悲的空白了。

「具體情形我也不清楚。只聽說是黑澤さん以黑澤本家的名義親自拜訪水籠本家，在本家幫助下進行的儀式。既然如此是很重大的儀式吧。」他掩飾著厭惡，正經八百地說下去。「但這些畢竟只是推測，實際如何還得親自透過深羽さん本人確認才行。本家希望能安排會面，兩位若願意帶深羽さん光臨，我們或許能盡棉薄之力。」

說完，他微一致禮。可憎的任務暫時到此為止了吧。對面的深紅也客氣地回禮，他不捨地瞟視那惹人憐愛的深褐色髮絲。

黑澤怜投身狹暗的迴廊，離開了。深紅頭也不回地說：「請代替我們向水籠家的厚意致上感激之情。但整件事對深羽和怜さん、以及我個人來說都相當重要，不知能否寬限些許時日好慎重考慮？既然攸關深羽健康也為了不負您們的盛情，我們會盡快回覆。」

「這是當然，還請不必著急，任何時候聯絡我都可以。」淺沼若無其事地說，做著結束會面的準備。太短暫了，不想在此結束！他得費盡力氣才能控制散發費洛蒙的衝動。

但深紅沒有結束。

「不好意思，其實我個人還有點事情想請教淺沼さん……」

淺沼在狂喜中呆住了。回過神來，只聽見嗓音的殘響。「——請務必叫我木司就好。實際而言我該算您的後輩才對不是嗎？」自己這話又算什麼意思？不、我沒有任何錯，畢竟面對著怪物。

深紅微微一笑。「木司さん。」語氣自在些了。

木司幾乎落淚。

「木司さん提過，水籠本家希望不須再透過密花さん聯絡我們，這是有原因的。我能知道詳情嗎？不用太具體也沒關係……」

「詳情？——詳情啊，我不太……總之，黑澤密花さん是非常盡責細心的人。做筆錄時我就這麼認為。」木司不想承認自己所知不多，繼續叨喃，打從心底說出感想。「然而考慮得太多。就以做筆錄而言，看得出來她即使堅持原則，不願意說謊，卻會替各方設想過後才交代，那不僅很花時間，也能想見不方便做事，對自己對別人來說都是這樣……」說著，他茫然惶恐起來，因為深紅面露驚訝。我出醜了嗎？「怎麼了？」

「不好意思。因為，木司さん不是只和密花さん見過一次嗎？」深紅再度面露困擾。「我自己偶爾會有這種苦惱。只是偶爾。密花さん是否能更直接點呢？會這麼想……不希望她考慮太多。不可能顧及每一方的。」說著，她將信收入提包。「這個、失禮了，請容我回去拜讀。——很佩服呢。」

木司興奮得戰慄。哪怕是圖謀不軌的奉承和交心也罷，那個Alpha平常得到的就是這種待遇嗎？「不，都只能算是我個人單方面的看法——最重要的是保護欲吧，我想。黑澤密花的保護欲太強，幾乎是病態的，從她對不來方夕莉的態度我就明白了。本家恐怕是在與她交流深……交流您們的現狀時，從她的態度上發現了相似的部分吧。——她還什麼都不知道，您不必擔憂。」

「為您們帶來了不小的困擾，請讓我為此道歉。」深紅再度致禮，同時流露一種不甘心似的神情。「的確該由我這邊直接負責的。」

木司神遊在那表情中，對方的香氣又令身體酥軟放鬆，整個人輕飄飄的。雖然知道這很危險，但有什麼關係？又有什麼關係？坐在此處的自己，不是警察。

「說到底，我是深羽的……對這些事，木司さん費了很多心思吧？」深紅正視他。

承認了。木司險些大叫。就是這個眼神！看著我！看著我啊！

「——確實花了力氣。……我向來不和水籠本家往來，哪怕是淺沼老家也不怎麼回去。但這次不一樣，我回去了，也願意接受這項任務。這樣一來，對各類事情也就知道得多一些。……」他忽然想到什麼，就露出驕狠的、卻又單純如孩子的笑容：「關於黑澤さん哪，剛才稱她本家的五小姐，是因為——」

請稍等！深紅低呼，猛地探向玻璃杯邊他的手。

如果目視那隻手的感覺還不算「永遠」，木司也不曉得「永遠」到底是什麼意思了。

雛咲深紅還是收回了手，兩人不曾相觸。

「對不起，雖然很感謝木司さん的心意，但其實我不太想知道那些事，因為各方面都會變麻煩，不好應付。」她說。「簡單點比較好。」

Alpha們都自以為是，不會承認自己遭受敷衍的事實。——木司不知道自己正在這麼想，因為他很感動，為了面前的Omega是如此誠實地虛偽著而感動不已。Omega們有自己的盤算和語言，而Beta中總有人能懂那語言。自己正是那種Beta。他沉沉地微笑著，胸膛鼓脹。「我明白，請原諒我的唐突。」溫聲說，安撫那名活在Alpha陰影下的Omega。

深紅露出會面以來最燦爛的笑容。

未點燃的香菸夾在枯僵的手指間。深紅踏出咖啡廳第一瞬，首先尋找的是那個人的手。找到了，就在巷裡不遠處。手指、手腕、下臂、袖管、手肘、上臂，肩膀，脖頸與長了的髮尾。朝向天空的臉和雲色一樣空茫，還未至夕晚，勾月就已淡淡升起，怜木愣地張著嘴。

深紅走過去，輕觸她的指背。怜轉過頭來，目中沒有絕望或空白，什麼都沒有。

「想抹消的東西，只能由自己親手抹消。」她唸。

深紅輕輕點頭。

「不該抹消嗎？」怜問。

深紅沒有點頭，也沒有搖頭。她繼續輕碰怜的指背，勾住手指，撫向掌心，疊合那只手。

「回家吧？」輕輕、輕輕地問。

由怜開車回家的路上，深紅取出了水籠家的邀請函。展信讀來，雖然多是禮貌性的威脅，但也能算威脅性的灼見。真心的忠告不是沒有，更深的盤算還得推測。那麼就推測：夜泉子對他們來說的意義是什麼？水籠家是以什麼為目的團結並傳承下來的？……

夜泉。御澄。儀式。永久花。

深紅微笑起來。指尖貼著唇，冰冷，又像凝固也像就要碎裂。她收拾了信，轉去瞧駕駛座上的人。一個駕車的人。一個二十年前，在親手造成的車禍中喪失至親的人。一個為了她和她的孩子而重新坐回駕駛座的人。一個當她背棄離去而又歸返後，繼續為她駕車的人。冰冷的微笑終於走了。

「淺沼さん想提，我沒聽。」她說。心想：不想從別的誰那裡知道。

再開過一個路口，怜才點頭。

又過一個路口。「我沒有對妳說謊。」怜說：「沒有說實話，但也沒有說謊。」

深紅向自己承認：想說「請告訴我實話」。三年前處理她的身分問題時，怜提過與老家關係就算不好，畢竟是旁支，多少可以做點事……

她懊惱著。為何自己就這樣相信了，為何自己什麼都沒——

她忽然意識到什麼。還很模糊，但夠了。「沒關係的，不用告訴我。」

「妳知道了。」

「不，沒有。請別說。」

「是私生子。現任當主的。」怜打亮方向燈，卻忘記轉彎。

她們回到家。深羽依然抱著懷錶熟睡。兩人之所以敢留她一人在家，多少是因為那日密花造訪以後，她的狀況就令人奇怪地穩定，除了知能依舊退行以外，性欲已鮮少躁狂，與深紅呈現諷刺的反比。

深紅做了晚飯，有怜喜歡的柴魚涼拌海帶絲、柴魚片蒸蛋、柴魚昆布湯。高湯當然早已備好，但又比平常精心重新調味。默不作聲吃飯的攝影師頻繁眨眼，好像看不清楚碗盤食物似地頻頻夾空滑落。深紅拾開桌面的海帶絲，將手墊在筷下餵她，一口一口地餵。喝湯時卻又嗆到了，咳得彎身，宛如嘔吐。深紅想撫她背脊，只見對方虛亂地擺手示意。

必須早點讓她休息，深紅想。上樓去叫醒深羽，耐捱著陪女兒用過晚餐，在依然習慣不了的恐怖香氣中嘗試給予關心，然後照舊逃也似地出房。女兒忘卻了所有事物一般，安靜直視指針的側臉太無辜也太殘酷。

逃出去後，「必須早點讓她休息」，如此想著，才發現早已在想。毫不費力在落地窗前找到了怜。她的手指夾著未點燃的菸，那副寬而枯的肩膀滄桑頹垂，整個人弱老了一圈似地，唯有兩隻精長的手臂緊繃著，像兩道微張的弓，肌肉恨咬著骨。深紅在那上面隱約瞧見了什麼。

她走到怜身邊，還什麼都沒說，「妳先休息吧」對方便這麼驅趕。用那張楞茫的臉驅趕。

深紅抱住她。她的手。

——對不起。輕輕、輕輕、輕輕，說。輕輕地為了從來無法真心後悔的那些背棄。

接下來的數十分鐘間，只是擁抱。沒有做，就只是極為緩慢茫然的撫摸和擁抱。倘若被哪裡的一雙眼睛目視都沒關係了，不會有更多感覺了似地，遲緩地摩娑彼此肉體。在沙發上，在浴室，在房間。布帛與水。深紅想起碗還沒洗時，臉頰正被吻著，被枯實的指如秋蟲向冬日爬行死去那樣地摸索、重新認識著。

就也把手貼上對方腹部。面前的Alpha曾經非常想要生下她自己與未婚夫的孩子。而如今在這寒硬的胸腹底下，只有每日每日不停吸入吐出的黏稠菸霧打著轉。深紅想，總幸好還能為她做飯。——不對，「不能為她做飯的話我會崩潰的」，確切來說是這種感覺。

撫摸直至某一刻，隱約看見的事物終於清楚地浮現出來了。

紋路。不是紋路。印記。不是印記。是……

火的足跡。大量的燒傷疤痕。雖然大量卻有如精心設計過燃燒路線，皺縮蜿蜒猶似針線縫製，攀爬於怜的十指、雙掌以至下臂。那火疤簡直就是火焰自身舞動時的投影，狂亂卻也肅穆，不可質疑輕慢。

那是一雙曾懷有純淨思念與繾綣刺青的手。

也已是一雙曾以奪目火焰抹消了什麼的手。

＊ 

洞窟深處，籠中的獸。嚼食、嚼食、嚼食。

夜晚，夕莉伏縮在自己房中的地板上，反芻著從密花那裡看取到的所有事物。門板上了鎖。

密花的回憶，秘密，她自己也忘卻的事物，夢境，痛苦。悲哀。全部，嚼食著。然而得到的「全部」還遠遠不是足夠的「全部」。

心的舌齒、心的咽喉，心，非常難受。因為這些雖然不是全部，卻已如此巨大，根本不可能盡數吞食吧。

——不，我會吞食的。會全部吃下去的。會將妳們的痛苦全吃了。

悲哀與痛苦生長在一望無際的生命上。

——能把妳的悲哀給我嗎？

夕莉全身纏繞著濕濡發熱的飢餓感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊寄香（よすが）


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段怜，中段的夕密+夕羽介於有和沒有之間，後小段怜深紅。

一九九三年，六月。

打從午後一時開始，年老的火繼守主就在繼之殿外的屋蔭裡等候。約定的時間是午後二時。即使水籠神社地處隱蔽，山深竹冷，六月的初暑依然將他悶出微汗，沁濕了覆蓋住整張臉的方布。

果然，還未到二時，遠遠地就飄來一股陌生氣味。老人想起以前曾有醉漢闖過鳥居，泣倒在參道上的長夜燈邊，也不曉得是如何尋到路進神社的。當時瀰漫在那人身邊的，就是這類醺臭味，悲慘、毫無莊重可言。他不愉快地皺起眉頭，由於守護忌火而目盲的眼在布下翻著眼白。

腳步聲由遠至近，老人站立原處，繼續仔細傾聽，直到連對方的呼吸聲都能如蟲鳴那般聽得清楚了，才拄杖躬身。

「這位是黑澤本家的五小姐。」領路的出仕分別介紹道：「這位是火……」

「——老朽是火繼守的守主。」年輕人就是年輕人！老人暗暗啐道。眾所周知，現任黑澤當主與正室只有四個孩子，這什麼五小姐最近才蹦出來，一頂上黑澤本家的名義就想對水籠家予取予求，和闖過鳥居的醉漢一樣可悲。

「……多有打擾，敝人是黑澤怜。」Alpha說。那卑頹的聲音使老人稍微熄了心頭火，但更增輕視。「這次貿然參拜水籠忌火、強求接引火種，各種各樣不情之請實在有難言之隱，諸事還有勞您帶領護持。……」

「請諒解老朽僭越，現在您身邊俗塵濃重，不先潔身是不能到忌火跟前的。」

「……啊、非常抱歉。」

Alpha低喃，這才注意到費洛蒙在無意識中厚厚發散般。很難說那喃喃自語是否所意識向誰道歉，老人腦海浮現她嗅聞自己氣味時的迷惘模樣。倒是那年輕出仕急了，反覆提議「我帶您去清洗吧」。

火繼守主趁黑澤怜返行潔身的空檔，回到繼之殿內。在這些路上，他毋須拄杖也能走得直挺。前殿無人，待繞入內殿，便有四名火繼守各佇火壇一角。其中年輕些的人還不如何盲，但這般守望忌火下去，重盲甚至全盲只是時間問題。

壇中之火靜靜燃燒，底端傳來柴種劈啪響動，如念珠敲擊在手。熱煙與火星順風流出天井，氣味濃淡適中，沒有異狀。

老人難忍嘆息。百多年前日上山夜泉溢出時，山下的水籠家遣人冒死歸山，接回星微火種供奉此處，成功再次興旺，即是如今輝耀水籠本家之忌火。他年輕時站立內殿所望見的熾盛金火，至今未曾失卻一絲光芒。然而每過一陣時日，總要從全部的火繼守中揀選夠格之人，接負火種上山，安放各處、打亮石燈等等，以助淨水退闇，結界不滅。接引火種的過程稍有不慎，唯恐汙染忌火本源；揀選點燈之人的眼光若不到位，入山者的性命便與火種一同在山中熄卻不歸。都是生死大事。

不就是個私生子嗎？以那不潔之身，卻要盜竊這神聖的火……。火繼守主心裡對那醉漢般的Alpha益發憎恨。

黑澤怜朝眼綁上朱紅色的布，在腦後打了個深暗的結。雖還可朦朧見物，但視野已是血濃般的紅。她向那名出仕點頭示意，將對方留在悶午的屋蔭下，隨著火繼守主進殿。

首先在前殿正坐，朝著忌火的方向伏身敬拜，由守主在側唱名誦禱，稟報參拜人之身家，及教授各樣忌諱事項。

——黑澤思聞（くろさわ しもん）與小野寺敏子（おのてら としこ）之女，二生作主（Alpha），以黑澤怜之名掛念於世。如此等等皆無涉聖域，今齋心而來，滌慮此志，願將凡汙俗穢留待於外……

守主聽黑澤怜雖然嗓音屈頹，但隨誦禱文句一一應聲，沒有絲毫遲疑，顯然對於流程並不算陌生，因而暗暗冷嘆此人縱使是私生子，倒也還是黑澤家的私生子。待前殿參拜已畢，就叩杖示之，令她起身，同時道：

「雖然綁住眼了，但只靠這布不能完全擋住忌火的光。光明會毀滅平凡的肉體，有失明的危險。妳不是水籠家的人，等會兒別開眼不看忌火也不算什麼。」

話中已不掩飾輕蔑區隔之意。然而那私生子或許是已習慣這樣的對待了吧，竟連聲苦笑也沒有，只從高處吐來一聲卑頹的「我明白」。守主對於得把火種傳予此人，禁不住更加憤怒。

一進內殿，四名火繼守同時拄杖叩地，杖聲轟轟響徹大殿，隨熱風迴繞在在祭壇之上。守主示意黑澤怜留待入口，自己走向火壇，站了一會兒，走到最年輕的火繼守身邊。

她別開臉了吧？守主輕聲問那火繼守。

火繼守回頭一望，低聲答：她在看忌火。

守主抿嘴凜凜冷笑，回身猛一拄杖，高喊：二參拜！

在五名火繼守連綿不絕的杖聲中，黑澤怜遠遠地伏下身來。這次沒有任何誦禱，只是在一陣又一陣的劈啪燃燒聲中，往祭壇邊際堅硬的石面貫下雷鳴般的巨響，時快時慢，予人以掐捏心臟似的駭撼與敬畏。當杖聲驟停，黑澤怜才勉強抬起身子，滿額是汗。守主能從她再次紊亂勃發的氣味中感覺到痛苦。火繼守們的杖是驅闇之杖，擊杖之理取自山鳴，而山鳴正又是箱中巫女們的泣聲——此皆如同忌火威光，絕非輕易便能聽取。

突聽那火繼守又低聲來說：她還在看忌火。

守主面上的掛布動了動。三參拜！他又喊。杖聲再起，益發劇烈燎亂，有時四人齊律，有時二人一組，有時每人各奏其聲。黑澤怜直把額頭伏低到指尖，甚至壓觸地面，才勉強能忍受那鳴動。不知過了多久，那使她體內如遭厲火彈迸的杖擊終於停了。她緩緩抬臉，視線和身體一樣僵麻。

火繼守傾首低語。守主一動也不動。

——她在看。

只有受過訓練的火繼守，和達到一定修行的巫女，才能在三參拜的杖聲後還依然凝視忌火。守主令她上前，道：「不想瞎眼的話，就別看了吧。」

「請您務必授予火種。」黑澤家的私生子壓抑地懇求。「接引火種之人必須目視忌火，不可躲藏，我知道這件事。無論怎樣的考驗我都願意承受，請您將火種授予我。」

守主道：「對老朽而言，妳的身份毫無意義。不管是什麼使黑澤家願意擔負恥辱，讓妳有理由踏入此地，都與這殿中的事物無關。老朽在意的，只有火繼守們為了守護忌火，為了讓忌火還能繼續驅除穢闇，究竟付出了什麼、失去了什麼。……老朽絕不會讓忌火與火繼守們蒙受屈辱。所謂屈辱，正是污穢！」

黑澤怜張著嘴，似乎要辯駁，終究卻只重複道：「『污穢』……」

「請自便吧。」守主背過身。

殿中沉寂良久，只聽黑澤怜道：「我不是火繼守，無法理解您們的心情。但我也有想守護的事物，想驅除的污穢。」

守主身旁傳來一聲驚呼，只聽那最年輕的火繼守慌忙道：「請綁回去！會瞎掉的！」

黑澤怜那壓抑著痛苦的低語：「您們為此付出的代價想必不只有失去雙眼吧……」

守主明白了事態。黑澤怜摘下遮眼布，赤眼直視忌火。他感到一陣敬佩，料想接下來將會聽見哀鳴。可是沒有什麼在哀鳴。劈啪、劈啪，日夜不停的燃燒聲如今依然響著。

事後守主聽那名年輕的火繼守形容，黑澤本家五小姐的雙眼泛著和忌火相似的金色，眼窩邊延伸出淡淡的藍紫色紋路，像血管，但又不真是血管。在場諸人僅他慌忙抬杖擋道，因為五名火繼守中，只有他同時具備視力與些微靈感力，足以看見那景象。她則穿過疼痛凝視他們，很快退回入殿時等待之處，再度伏身參拜。

守主本人持有勝任此一職位所必須的靈感力，因此雖看不見藍紫色紋路和金色雙眼，可是能透過靈感力知曉，伏拜前方之人是足堪封作柩籠之柱的巫女。不，說不定比那更強大，只是已非他所能忖度。根據傳言，黑澤當主的四個孩子中，只有三女具備低階的資質而已……

若不經歷絕大痛苦，便無法成就這種力量。守主如此相信。——或更相信，無論背負何等力量，都必須承受與之相應的痛苦。他擺手，那火繼守只好放落長杖。

「準備接引火種。」他命令。

從遠處隨熱流拂來的刺鼻氣味再次迫醒了守主的記憶。他年輕時，曾從長夜燈邊扶起的那名醉漢，抬頭朝山的深處悲喜交加地嚎喚什麼。當夜在參道上留滯不去的正是這股泥醉澀苦。

＊

二零零九年，十月上旬。

就要穿過水籠神社那闢在竹道裡的鳥居時，夕莉和密花停下來行了禮。伴路的出仕與巫女一怵，以為會出現什麼驚人的事似地張望著，微微變了臉色。密花想笑也笑不出。

行在參道上，秋陽愜意，卻硬是將夕莉身上的藥草味蒸烘突兀。密花自己雖也服了藥，但氣味沒她那麼清晰。

數日前，漆原葛親自送了調劑完成的藥粉來。密花將她帶到作為工作招待室的書房。

「——要說這是足以祛除夜泉濡的藥方，其實也有些誇張了，」漆原一面檢算紙張摺封的藥包，一面審視默不作聲的夕莉，毫不掩飾。「它最大的作用在於阻滯夜泉、安撫夜泉沾染身心帶來的痛苦，同時增強自身的能量——在具備靈感力的人身上會有更顯著的效果。也就是說最終還是得靠自己從那狀態中恢復過來。……一日兩回，早晚十點，不來方大人，請務必守時服用。」

打從入門時她便這麼稱呼。夕莉再也忍受不了了。「只要漆原さん願意放棄那個稱呼，無論什麼我都會好好做。」

漆原放停雙手，似乎有些困惑。「黑澤家以侍奉黑澤本柱為無上光榮，漆原家自然也是如此。您又是和本柱締結深厚聯繫的人……」

密花眼看夕莉的神態越來越緊繃，趕忙指著行李箱道：「漆原さん，這兩瓶是什麼？」

「啊、是御神水。」

漆原的注意力順利轉移了。在她們訝異的注視下，她小心捧起那兩只玻璃瓶。「是水籠家的御神水。水籠神社中有山泉，早年經過祈請加護後就作為御神水運用了。雖然比不得日上山御神體未受重傷時所賜予的水要難得，至少好過自來水。」

夕莉明白了。「……要配著吃藥嗎？」

「是的，這份量至少可以服用兩到三天份。雖然也不是絕對不能用自來水……密花さん，您們去參拜忌火時，也試著請示能否取用御神水吧？」

漆原交代完各種事情，婉拒了咖啡招待，很快離開。然而，有個包裹她沒拆。密花將那包裹抱回自己房間，仔細剪開，有只信封疊在內容物上頭。

「密花さん：

我擅自製作了您的藥。因尚未正式看診，下藥較輕。疼痛時請試一試。」

署名只「葛」一字，沒有家姓。信下是仔細放置的兩盒藥包。

密花意識到領路的那年少巫女是Omega，看年齡應是剛分化不久。對方頻頻偷瞧夕莉，偶爾兩人對上眼神，就紅著臉道歉。看來草藥味還是蓋不過那股腥異的費洛蒙，又或者「不來方大人」聲名太響了呢？密花回望身邊那年輕出仕，暗自慶幸並非人人都如此躁動。

到了手水舍邊，兩人儀式性地洗手漱口。密花所認識的夕莉，雖然不愛摺被子、容易打破杯盤，但對諸事認真近乎刻板，近日卻越發任性怠慢，就連此刻持木杓所舀的水也太嫌薄淺，予人一股莫非是不願洗淨的錯覺。

穿過第二鳥居，再往前近了拜殿，年少巫女忽然怯怯開口：「要不要在這裡也參拜呢？……祭祀著的是御澄，也許能護佑傷痛盡快痊癒……」

夕莉似乎又習慣性地要來瞧密花，但忍住了，只向那巫女草草一笑，就走進拜殿前方的陰影裡。密花黯然淺笑，也隨之參拜。

又踱行不久，遙遙向繼之殿望去，只見一高大火繼守拄杖而立，面覆方布，總幸好在日光底下曬著影子，不是鬼魅。巫女小聲說「那位就是火繼守主」，兩人便快步向前行禮。

出仕鄭重介紹：「這位是不來方大人……」

「——我是不來方夕莉。」夕莉奪話，像不成熟而冒進的學生那樣猛一鞠躬。「今日萬事叨擾，一切都麻煩您了。」

火繼守主的覆面布下發出異常爽朗的大笑：「久仰大名，不來方さん。不用太擔心參拜忌火的事，只要按著指示做就行了。」是把中年人的聲音，他那通情達理的態度使夕莉吃了一驚。「密花さん，近來還好吧？——妳今天的狀態似乎還不錯。」

密花苦笑：「讓您掛心了，很不好意思。」明顯地不願話題在自己身上盤桓：「我和夕莉事前做了點功課，還是不怎麼明白參拜儀節，但願不要帶來困擾才好……」

「就像我說的，跟著指示做就不會有問題。」守主道，卻一下面朝夕莉：「但不來方さん，這味道有點兒不太妙呀。」

「這、這是——」夕莉想起黑澤家對分家的保密習慣：「這是最近在吃的藥……」

「不，我是說藥味兒底下的。換我師父的說法就是『俗塵濃重』哪。」

現場氣氛微一凝重，頓時炸作令人困窘的混亂。夕莉垂下頭，巫女脹著臉淨管搖手，密花向守主道歉，卻不得不感到有些慍怒。可慶那名出仕的聲音趕忙響起：「我帶不來方大人去清洗吧！」

守主面朝夕莉離去的方向，嘆道：「妳別怪我，畢竟是從前定下來的規矩。師父老早知道我隨性，傳衣缽前還千叮嚀萬囑咐。就算對方是不來方大人，要是讓師父知道我玩忽職守，還不從骨灰罈裡蹦出來才怪。」

密花也只得消氣。「不，是我們失禮了。但夕莉身上的異狀正是我們希望參拜忌火的理由，要是清洗回來沒能改善，還得請您寬宥。」

守主點頭，搖搖手，看似漫不經心，卻見那巫女立刻退下了。「密花さん終於開始治療了嗎？」

密花忍不住撇開視線。「……或許很難說是治療的吧。為夕莉找的大夫也給我留了些藥，讓我好過點，只是這樣。」

「那麼就是說視力確實難以恢復了。」

密花默然。

守主的語氣變得平淡。「妳曾一度化作隱世的存在，由於那位大人的思念才再度回歸現世。——妳所遭受的，不是得以驅趕祓除的暫時狀態，而是切切實實不可復元的 **濕濡** 。我瞧不來方大人願意前來，多少是為了讓妳也能一起參拜的緣故。但很遺憾，等會兒只能請妳留在前殿，否則接下來在內殿進行的參拜儀式恐怕會令妳難受。」

「……因為我已經受到深度的夜泉濡？」

「上山點燈後活著歸來的火繼守中，受到較淺夜泉濡的人，我們會令其參拜忌火。但對於已經遭受深度濕濡的人……不，就說那是侵蝕吧。就像背負箱體走到下沉地點的夜泉人那樣，對這些人除了施以藥石緩解不適外，做不了更多了。……參拜忌火只會使他們更加痛苦。」

出仕帶著滿身肥皂味的夕莉回來以後，守主再度發出爽直的笑聲，喊著「不來方さん」，叮囑參拜之事。待她們綁上朱紅色的遮目布，就領兩人進了前殿。

大門正對著一面繪有淨水金火的屏風。密花與夕莉同時正坐，朝它拜伏下去，據說忌火即在牆後。守主以和那爽快笑聲絕不相似的莊嚴嗓音開始稟報誦禱。

——不來方夕樹（こずかた ゆき）與千葉陽華（ちば あすか）之女，二生作主（Alpha），以不來方夕莉之名掛念於世。如此等等皆無涉聖域，今齋心而來，滌慮此志，願將凡汙俗穢留待於外……

——黑澤東（くろさわ あきら）與三浦千和子（みつうら ちわこ）之女，二生作儐（Beta），以黑澤密花之名掛念於世。如此等等皆無涉聖域，今齋心而來……

密花聽著誦禱，低聲應答，卻在某一刻，「砰」地、心臟像跳失了節奏。

沒錯，忌火在牆的後面。因為她的雙目——起初只以為是乾燥搔癢而已——疼痛起來。將她的記憶……那從柩籠內被夕莉抱救而出後，悲慟之感卻如濕冷的髮黏縛全身，因此遁入半空，隨整座高山大澤一起發出悲鳴……這樣的記憶，召喚回來了。

召喚並且驅趕。猶如有誰綿綿低嘆「不潔之物啊、不潔之物啊」，語中盡是輝煌悲憎的熱。密花盡力去聽守主誦禱，可是再也聽不清了。

有人來抱她。抬頭，模糊見是夕莉，血濃色中一臉晦暗。各種各樣的事都已被對方看取知曉了，密花一想到這裡，就難堪得只想逃開。

守主喚來那名巫女。「帶密花さん去流之殿參拜休養。」

「我很快就過去。」夕莉低聲說。

密花溫淺苦笑，搖著頭。「不要緊……」

夕莉目送巫女扶她離去。

「入內殿吧。」守主淡然道，再度提醒：「為了安全，請務必不要直視忌火。」

夕莉握緊拳頭。

當她一入內殿，杖聲擊地轟然響徹。只見壇內忌火燦爛燃燒，幾乎有兩人之高，奪目不可名狀，熱流竄拂無形。夕莉只瞥了一眼就低下臉。

雖從密花找來的文獻中得知，接引火種之人必須全程目視忌火，如此才具有資格奉歸居所——但向守主本人確認後，得知這個工作由負責接引的火繼守完成一半就可以了。等到火種與本體分離，光芒已不若忌火本體那樣強大，再由自己接入容器，到時再目視並不會造成傷害。

其實無所謂。夕莉打從心底如此感覺：無所謂。參不參拜無所謂，取不取火種無所謂。

在濕濡之中，能察覺靈力和情感都強烈起來。做和不做的界線開始模糊，單單是觸碰密花、舔舐吞吻她的思念，就能感受到和做一樣的飽足。也許肉體上還是有那麼一點空虛，但在精神上是倍化的滿足。

以前就該這麼做了。把密花對成海明的執著奪取過來。把密花從小承擔著的迷惑困苦奪取過來。——全部的，全部將「黑澤密花」這個存在捆縛現世，繫作鎖鏈的悲哀，都奪取過來，接繫成為自己的。

說是為了滿足自己也好。沒錯，就是為了滿足自己。承認。

其實早被那火繼守主看穿了吧。她想。

能破壞掉參拜儀式就好了。因為想要取得的，不只有密花的悲哀。

……因為深羽的、也——

守主高喊：二參拜！

夕莉不得不伏低身體。火燃燒著，杖聲擊奏。忽然間，她發起抖來，身體深處有一種莫名的恐懼，但也像是不明原由覺得好笑，就咧開了嘴角。哈哧哈哧、哈哧哈哧，只一恍神，嘴裡居然吐出這種聲音。她益發感到厭煩般的笑意，生來難有。至少想不起，想不起何時有過。哪怕被弟弟陽馬以如何荒唐的行為冒犯激怒，都不曾這樣寒冷地恨著，想要嘔吐。

——啊啊、是忌火的原因嗎？

是因為正在驅逐夜泉濡嗎？還是說，正被驅逐的其實是我呢？

想要奪取他人的悲哀，是這麼不可原諒的事嗎？那巫女們在做的究竟又算什麼呢？可以說要去「承受」，卻不可以說要去「奪取」，這文字遊戲是現世與隱世間的某種笑話嗎？

夕莉恍然中已聽不見杖聲了。血濃色的視野慢慢受輝煌的金吸引充斥，好像這些問題的答案就在火裡。

那些苦痛明明就在眼前，卻不能直接伸出手；明明試著瞭解，卻怎樣也無法瞭解直到苦痛的盡頭。路上有許多幻影。自己的——或者誰的，不相干的東西會如塵埃沾落，會去污穢，不能精準地啃咬，因此不得不重新再來。在撫摸密花的夜晚，只希望她能純淨地睡，拓展夢境到再也找不出苦痛生長的荒郊野嶺。那樣一來自己就能奔跑、奔跑，吞吐、吞吐，嘗試無數遍，不用憂慮失敗。可是夢有驚醒的時候。人會怕夢，夜會怕早晨。

聽說深羽睡得很久。自己比澪還沒有資格主動去請求得知她的近況，總要靠密花轉述。知道她的情況穩定下來時、曉得那懷錶能陪她安睡時，自己和密花一樣高興。高興得差點哭出來了。高興地想著——

想著——

啊、很快就可以去吞食了嗎

很快就可以、把那張臉上的淚水、甚至哭泣的雙瞳都、吮咬入腹嗎

深羽生日那個晚上，抱著兩臂倒在地上的她，悲哀和痛苦貫穿全身洩漏而出。不得不抱緊了裝滿所有這些東西的身體成為大人（Omega）——比起費洛蒙什麼的，在那瞬間殺了自己的、就這樣殺了自己的，是這個啊。

手指疼痛顫抖，想要撕扯。撕扯吧。血濃色流開了，視野一片明亮金熾。奪去吧！

她喘笑著，勉力撐起上身，但有什麼自上而下擊打她的背脊。

＊

年少巫女牽扶密花進了流之殿，她疲乏中只來得及匆匆環顧一圈，只見殿內空曠，布置不多、但很莊嚴，空氣令人奇怪地清新。祭壇最高處供著一只透明大瓶，瓶腹圓雅，盛有澄澈的水，流轉虹光。巫女讓她在壇前坐下，匆匆離去。

密花靜坐一陣，恢復少許力氣，正想起身參拜時，巫女回來了，手上拿著一只木杓和一條毛巾。

「這是水籠神社的御神水，請用它擦拭眼睛。」她以稚氣未脫的聲音說。

密花有些訝異。她以毛巾沾濕杓中之水，向眼睛擦去。如此反覆擦拭間，清涼感擴散開來，意識漸漸鎮定，眼部與頭部的痛苦消減許多。她感激地向巫女道謝，問：「可以知道怎麼稱呼妳嗎？」

「大家都直接叫我澄（すみ）……您也這麼叫我吧？不然、像差別待遇似的。」巫女扭捏地說。

「好的。那麼，妳像夕莉那樣叫我就好了。」

一說起夕莉，澄的眼神亮了起來。

「……那個，不來方大人登上彼岸湖時，不許有人在旁邊，請問這件事是真的嗎？」

密花苦笑。「是真的。……沒有直接說過『不許』，但看得出來不喜歡別人在。」

流之殿的採光設計使深色的木地板像淌溢清水。一縷清光反射到了澄紅撲撲的臉蛋邊，綁作馬尾的長髮也隨水流盪起來似地。

「可是——沒有幽婚的不是嗎？和本柱大人。」

密花忍不住又擦拭額眼。「可能因為那裡是夕莉想要特別對待的地方吧。」

澄啊地應聲，略有些神遊起來。密花在咖啡店裡為各式各樣的中學女孩占卜多了，倒也並非不擅長這類話題。但以夕莉為主題展開，還是令她有些啼笑皆非。

她正想著該怎麼轉移話題時，一件事電光石火掠過心頭。

「澄，可以請教妳的姓氏嗎？」她謹慎地問。

巫女挫敗而不情願地看著她，像終於被逮到尾巴的小動物。「……水籠。」

密花的思緒豁然開朗，心情卻也跟著複雜起來。

「所以才在意幽婚的事嗎？……因為可能成為柱。」

澄看向旁邊，不自覺擺弄起木杓。「我……不是很聰明。爸爸說以後不一定得看取自殺者……可能是幫忙看取觀光客之類、因為迷惘而到日上山旅遊的人之類。可是，無論是接待客人還是看取，我都很笨拙，常常碰了手卻什麼都沒看見……所以可能、可能只會被裝進小匪，不會幽婚吧……」

一股寒意從密花脊背底端往上升。說到底，水籠家和黑澤家是怎麼看待子嗣的？自己雖然無法看取他人，但思恩婆ちゃん當年難道也……

「在我們這代也不一定需要其他人柱，何況是幽婚呢。」她嘗試鎮定地說。

澄笑開了。「說的也是。聽說有已經幽婚的中柱活著離開到其他地方過日子了，真是不可思議。日上山只剩本柱大人在。明明也沒有幽婚，光和不來方大人一起支撐到現在……好偉大呀。」

密花越聽越感到冷汗滴流。真的不需要其他人柱嗎？黑澤家和水籠家總不可能就這樣把現況丟著不管。

——原來如此。她心底一揪。水籠家積極向自己打聽深羽狀況的原因，也許就是這個。……因為需要夠格的柱繼續鎮壓黑之澤。夕莉會遭受夜泉濡，不正是態勢並不穩定的證明嗎？

曾經入山的人，也不是不能再回去。或許是抱持這種想法吧。……或許認為，只要讓她們自願去做、感到成為人柱是有意義的，或至少能實現某種動機，就像深紅當年那樣……

本來由鬼魅做的事，重新再由活人來做，也沒有什麼不同。而深羽的身分、深羽的性子，都會使她變成眾人覬覦的對象。密花幾乎感到眼淚在打轉，只能勉強微笑，應答著澄那天真的話語。

她決定繞開話題，就聊起自己影見古董的趣事。兩人漫談一會兒，忽然有人進殿。

「——夕莉！」密花顧不得殿上禮儀，慌叫著跑上前去。

那名年輕出仕扛扶夕莉，勉強讓她靠著殿柱坐下了。澄也焦急地靠上前來，卻被喝住。

「妳們都去拜盛御神水！澄，那一杓就拜流了吧，毛巾也丟棄。」火繼守主站在殿口，語氣不善。澄慌忙取了木杓毛巾離開。

密花撫摸夕莉額頭，只見她昏閉雙目，身上大汗淋漓。爛晃晃的火焦味、腥熱的費洛蒙氣味、殿上清冷的淨水味兒紛雜為一。

「請問究竟——」

「這是第二個！」守主搖頭，語調中有著情不自禁的激躍和無奈。「我才幾歲而已，居然就見過了兩個赤眼直視忌火的人……」

密花愕然，撫過夕莉的眉。「您說夕莉……直視了忌火？」

「在參拜中發狂了，扯下遮眼布，還想上前。虧我反應快，一杖下去打了個半醒。」

密花又趕緊拉開夕莉衣領望她後背，果不其然有微淡的棍印。悶堵的怒意使密花一句話也說不出。

「妳不用擔心，不來方大人能自己看路走路。只不過是因為參拜後體力不支，這才讓人扶她。」守主沉聲道。「也不是沒有受濡的火繼守在參拜中途發狂，但可沒有一個向忌火……」他又嘆息。

夕莉微睜開眼，手指動了動，爬往密花的掌。密花心疼地抱緊她。

「您說曾經也有人直視忌火。……那個人後來沒事嗎？」

「……反正眼睛沒事吧。我師父故去時還曾來致意哪。」

密花不想等御神水了，恨不得此時就靠自己拭淨夕莉。總算澄與出仕很快回來。出仕放好那一盆潔身用的御神水，澄將大小二條乾淨毛巾及一瓶飲用的御神水交給密花，致意後便隨守主一齊退了出去。

密花搶先沾水擦拭夕莉眼睛。接著，遙向祭壇伏拜致歉後，就回身褪開夕莉上衣。密緻的汗珠貼在健實的身體上、有一點兒馬甲線的腹部的溝壑裡。她不禁想著，為什麼無法在這汗珠裡尋到夜泉那漆黑的蹤影呢。一點也好，那將是遭受夜泉濡的證明。然而夕莉只像是被困在自身的迷惘與狂氣裡一般，向她投以戚暗的視線。

她察覺夕莉似乎想要說話，便使之枕在自己身上，小心餵下御神水。對方終於呻吟出聲。

「忌火……」

「不用擔心火種的事，我來聯絡，再找日子接引吧。」密花安撫道。其實哪有那麼容易呢？不過是不願讓任何一絲憂愁再被看見罷了。

夕莉微笑了，搖搖頭。

「忌火也是……會奪取思念的東西……」

密花怔愣了。淚水滲出夕莉眼角。密花的鼻眼隨之酸熱，她垂抱下去。

「這是什麼意思？為什麼做那種事？……會瞎掉的啊……」

「不會瞎……」夕莉喑啞的聲音響在耳邊。「還有很多事……要去看，不能瞎……而且——」

要照顧密花さん啊……

＊

怜摀著疼痛的眼睛。

晚間八點。現在有越來越多的工作必須用上電腦。整日都坐在電腦前整理電子檔、用軟體修圖、收發電郵和短訊的生活一天接一天地來。雖然數位化後的世界的確很方便，但那對腰和眼睛來說都是嚴厲的考驗。她作為科技世代更迭的潮流裡，立場很尷尬的那群人之一，無法不去抱怨和懷念。

她拿起眼藥水往兩眼各擠一滴，正打算繼續工作，卻看見了手臂上的東西。

……只是寫筆記時不小心留下的墨漬而已。她深呼吸，吐氣。

打從淺沼木司代表水籠家發出邀請那天起， **那些傷痕** 就不時顯現。本來都忘了，幾乎忘了。能無意識地遮掩著，不會讓任何人發現那樣過日子。可是一旦聽見水籠家針對深羽所作的那番令人悔恨痛苦的推測後，卻—— **「還和十六年前在她身上進行的儀式有關」** ……

必須趁深羽恢復之前，把副這模樣給消除。必須……

——「深羽恢復」是什麼意思？和「恢復的」深羽再重新繼續過上的生活，是什麼樣的生活？有那樣的生活在嗎？現在的「生活」，不正是三年前對一切都抱著僥倖和不再可控的執著，才迫使展開的嗎？

深羽真的好起來過嗎？所以所謂的「恢復」究竟是指什麼？

叩門聲。她發著愣，遲遲才喊「進來」。

「都整理好了。」深紅握著門把探頭說。

說的是明日要帶深羽去水籠神社所做的準備。替換衣物之類、藥品之類、 **束縛帶** 之類……怜冷哼一聲。

「辛苦了。……本來就是那邊要派人開車來接，會先做好相應的處置吧。妳不用太緊張。」

「怜さん想安撫自己的話我沒有意見。」深紅進房，把雙手放到怜僵硬的肩膀上揉捏起來。「總之如果真發生什麼，我不希望由對方來照顧深羽。」

怜無言以對。這是她們的共識。

「密花那邊。」她開口，但沒說下去。

「我的想法沒有變。」深紅按壓著她的後頸。「等到明天，看水籠家對事態給予怎麼樣的說法，再來斟酌。」

怜默默點頭。心想，往後一定會對密花道歉。

深紅突然從後環抱她肩頸。

「……怜さん不想回到水籠神社吧。」

「是啊，不想。」她喃喃道，反手壓拿菸包。

十月上旬的夜窗邊，從不願想起的回憶中飄來了焦燒味，閃爍著溫暖但令人失神的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於火繼守主的職階，我猜可能是禰宜，但因為不確定，就還是自創了這麼個職稱。歡迎補充指點。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章分上下篇，都是怜深紅＋深羽，有原創配角帶戲。

**_（上）以火潔淨的記憶_ **

果然不該來水籠神社——那當下，怜無法不與那雙寒異的眼對視，任它看取。

但若問她「想不想讓人看見這些事」，她無法立刻回答。即使把它們當作秘密，小心保存著、壓抑著，不去回憶，卻竟也難以斷定「不想讓人看見」。

深紅低喊了什麼，想護住深羽。可是沒用，連她也動彈不得。

一九九三年，三月初。

啪唰、白光閃過。在和室裡搭置的臨時攝影棚中，那光反射，到達她曾計算的位置，然後折射、反射，去往不能知曉的地方。深紅仍站在棚中，但不若剛才那般微笑了，臉龐安靜垂了下來。

怜不知自己想把右眼關在取景框中，成為上鎖的箱體，和這副景象一起沉入深海。只知道不得不退後，結束這次攝影。

是為深紅所做的最後一次攝影了吧。有這種預感。

深紅神色蒼白，勉強說了「謝謝」。是誰提出這項攝影計畫的？怜一時想不起來。——啊，是因為根本沒有人提；因為是默契，兩人心裡都知道會有這次攝影。半個月前，她開始著手搭蓋攝影棚。棚架後面就是優雨的佛壇，相框裡的他溫和凝望一切。

「這裡我來收拾就好。」她說。

深紅急而輕地留下一句「不好意思」，跑向客廳。就在兩人攝影的時候，三歲半的深羽獨自待在客廳裡。「是哪種不負責任的照顧者會做這種事？」——要是讓井山知道了，會如此在心底腹誹吧，怜想。倒也無可反駁，因為的確不負責任。

深羽不可思議地聰明，總是安靜凝視世界，對任何現象、哪怕是連在大人眼底都很荒唐的事，也都優先沉思，很少發問，早慧到令人感覺恐怖。不想讓她進一步摸索知曉纏繞在兩人之間的線，不想從那如鏡子般光亮的眼瞳中望見難堪的自己。只因為這種理由就把她獨自留在另一邊，當然不負責任。

「今晚留宿好嗎？」

怜草草整理了一下，就跨越雜物去找客廳裡的母女，喉嚨擠出卑微的聲音。兩人搬出去已快滿一年，她也曾無數次追至租屋處，用這種聲音反覆懇求：回來好嗎？

深羽緊緊攀在母親身上，深紅不發一語摟著女兒。怜看著那樣的母女，心中漸漸連絕望也被奪去，感受消褪麻痺。就要以這悽慘姿態再度懇求時，深紅開口了。

「那今天就打擾怜さん了。」

說不清是悲是喜，怜的胸腔一瞬又脹滿感覺。她笑出來，大步跨上前摸揉深羽頭頂。這孩子從前不一定接受自己碰觸，這時卻一下安心了似地，將臉蛋傾向她的掌。

提議晚上吃外賣，果不其然遭受母親拒絕，也就抱著孩子在客廳一起看媽媽做飯。這對母女離家後，她又執著地買回了整套育幼設備，正是為了用於這種時機。下陷的沙發墊上，坐有自己、孩子與貓。以前曾也在如此的景象裡幸福過，不去辨別幻影與真實。將小小的深羽抱在懷裡，告訴她養貓的事，整理庭院的事，媽媽作為助手有多可靠的事，攝影的事，學校的事，優雨的事，家的事。抱在懷裡，抱好，這孩子偶爾拒食得過分了，媽媽費心來哄還不一定肯吃，這時只能不停向她說話，她聽著聽著，也會一口接一口……

——深羽妳呀，因為是非常特別的孩子，所以現在還無法去上幼兒園。不過再長大一點就要去學校了，不想去也得去，到時會有各種麻煩事。但如果是妳一定可以克服，不用擔心。

那些以稚拙包裝的話語，像是刻意寄往錯誤地址、等待退回的信。深羽那兒確確實實聽進去了，這孩子向來擅長傾聽。被退回的事物，是寄向深紅的那一份。母親蒼白的臉頰倚在透窗而落的餘暉邊，淡色的影子微微失神遠去。

深羽終於吃完小碗中的食物，和貓的尾巴玩了起來。

「媽媽，妳不吃嗎？也拒食？」自己刻意用上親暱的稱呼，說輕浮的話，實際上又有多少是在懇求對方回應，這部分已無從釐清。

被稱作媽媽的人露出困擾的淺笑，最終吃下了相對日常活動量而言太少的飯菜。怜不讓她做任何家務事，「好好陪深羽」，自己攬下那些不擅長的雜務。清理廚房時，忖度「正在幫深羽洗澡吧、熱水器不會出問題吧」；回頭收拾攝影棚時，聽著隔壁傳來的吹風機的轟響。心想是媽媽在吹髮呢，還是深羽那頭濕濡細潤的長髮正在熱風下搔拂呢。

……想起來了。三人還住在一起時，曾有那麼一次，深紅說起了髮質的事。言行總是謹小慎微的她，在某個下午露出了漫不經心的表情，撫抱著睡著的女兒，說：深羽和我一點也不像呢。

怎麼會，很像啊。自己嚇了一跳，蓋上雜誌回答。

是指頭髮，她道，有些嫌棄地摸了摸腦後髮簪下深褐色的髮尾。「果然還是像哥哥吧」、說出了對三人而言都不無殘酷的話。

自己不知如何回答，正哀愣間，就見深紅猛然轉來，終於回神、很慌張似地。

——但和怜さん是最像的吧！就連哥哥也沒有那麼柔軟的髮質。

明明不辯解也毫無問題，或說不辯解才是最正常的吧。但聽見那話的自己，又生氣又高興，嘴邊是傻笑還是苦笑，已難以區分。對方別開臉，明明是張寂寞的表情，臉頰卻紅著，矛盾地欣喜著一般。——就連這容顏也是自己的錯覺嗎？

母女倆換上睡衣後來找她。

「深羽說想要晚安抱。」母親噙著微笑說。

她嚇住了，忽然感到渾身大汗的自己難聞極了，難堪不已。正苦思怎麼婉拒，只見深羽蹣跚地小跑過來。畢竟是個決定了要做什麼就會做到底的孩子，就連母親來哄也哄不住。她在驚愕中想著，蹲下來。

不怎麼開口說話的深羽，那個晚上、「おやすみれいさん」倚在她肩上小聲說道。

一九九三年的三月，是深紅拚上最後氣力，希望能留下什麼的時光。

打從月初，再次讓怜為自己攝影的那一天開始，她又回到那間宅邸住下。第一天留下時，看得出對方悲喜交集；第二天也未走，對方愕然而小心翼翼地對待自己；第三天仍不露去意時，怜整個人有如作夢般微微浮現痴顛的一面。直到確定自己真的不走，還有意去租屋處拿些日常用品回來時，那個人抱住深羽，簡直要埋在孩子的懷裡哭出來一般。

……帶深羽搬出去住時，幸運的話能找到不須出門的短期工作，但平常多是找些晚間的打工應急，這對Omega而言雖然很不安全，但方便將深羽交給白日有固定工作的井山幸照顧。雖也偶爾會由於拗不過那個人，答應讓深羽回她身邊待著，但其實不想那樣的。

因為已經確定了，深羽往後的照顧者是幸。自己很快就要離去，這件事不會再有變數。倘使那個人與深羽之間的羈絆再更緊密，分開時兩方都會相當痛苦吧。 

但從各種細節裡發現已經遲了。哪還需要注意什麼細節呢。第一個晚上為深羽洗澡時，她突然流了眼淚。恐怕是一整天來就很想哭的，強忍到現在才讓淚滴混入熱水。自己默不作聲為她洗臉，「媽媽知道妳在哭哦」那樣。深羽說：琉璃看起來好寂寞。

貓寂寞了。

攝影時，那個人只拍了一張，這對擅長在連續拍攝中將創造力最大化的她而言極端稀有。僅僅一回的鎂光燈打在身上，也是有史以來最疼痛的一次。那股疼痛瞬間滲入身體最深處，緊緊抓住意識根部的什麼，用力向外抽奪而去。無法呼吸。好不容易壓抑住了，沒有尖叫，沒有喘息。很高興那個人把臉藏在相機後面，唯有此時不想看見她的反應——但若能就這樣從單側被她注視下去，會是幸福的。意識到自己擁有這種想法，匆匆逃開了。

客廳裡，琉璃趴在深羽身邊。落地窗上了鎖，是因為顧慮深羽的安全，貓也就沒能如往常那樣不時到庭院蹓躂。電視開著，孩子和貓一齊眺望薄光連綿的窗簾。琉璃舔了深羽的手臂，當自己過去隨即跳走。

——「嗯、很寂寞吧」，摸摸深羽頭頂，回答。長髮很快洗淨了，深羽從出生起就不怕水與泡沫。但是那個人為她洗澡時，卻總是屏住氣息不敢大意，仔細照顧著眼耳鼻口。曾經告訴她「洗快一點也沒關係」，立刻被發怒了。具體吼些什麼也不大記得，總之意思是深羽很敏感，一不小心受傷了怎麼辦。雖然本來就不算脾氣好的人，要發怒到那程度還是有點兒難得，連坐在幼兒澡盆中的深羽也看得一動不動了。……

交給幸來照顧的話，肯定也會繃緊神經。但這兩人絕不一樣。深羽對那個人而言是特殊的，反過來可能也是如此吧。只要看過深羽為了「晚安抱」而奔向她時，兩個人的模樣，無論是誰都能明白的。

不。也許大部分人還是會將那看作是Alpha的父性、看作是孩子對父性的需求。

又或這只是自己長期以來養成的偏見呢。不弄清楚也沒關係了。總之作為雛咲深羽的母親，已經有結論了。這孩子與那個人之間的羈絆——無論究竟是哪一類的羈絆，都到此為止比較好。幸的神經質與偏執正好能對治那個人任性強狂的一面吧，若把深羽交給幸，或許能使那羈絆淡化下去。

……那又為什麼、離去之前，要選擇留在這個「家」裡？

因為貓寂寞著。

搬出去前，曾擔心過那個人能否照顧好琉璃。一向都由自己照顧，貓也對她愛理不理。……但沒問題，那個人確實很溫柔。

最初在車底下發現琉璃的人，是自己。「貓咪、貓咪，出來好嗎」，至今腦海仍會迴盪那夜在雨裡反覆響著的自己的聲音。拋開了傘，努力想擠進車底。是因為想起了哥哥吧，自己徒勞地想要碰觸受傷的牠。貓在等待雨水中的死。

這些都被那個人看見了。她沒有驚恐發怒，挨家挨戶尋到車主。移動車子時，貓一瘸一拐跑了出來，被她一下抱住。「抓到了」，她轉向這邊說，笑著，雨水流過眼角的淚痣。

那個晚上，她抱著貓，優雨さん負責駕駛，開夜車尋獸醫診所。貓倒在治療檯上，無力地看著她。「沒事的」，她說。包紮完畢時，天空已經成了琉璃色。貓眼珠穿過雨水中的死，細長的深淵外，色彩由深至淺。

那個人走出診所，「等好了就帶回家養吧」，說著、打了哈欠。

一陣子後，自己與她去接貓回家。

「貓叫什麼名字？」她問。

我取嗎？自己小心地回話。還很記掛雨夜裡的病態被她看見。

「是妳發現的呀」，這樣答。

琉璃，想叫琉璃。

「嗯、很好聽」。她也不問為什麼，繼續開車，表情給人蠻不在乎卻又專心的雙重印象。琉璃叫了兩聲，似乎不喜歡術後頭套。

下大雨的晚上，伏在車邊的自己，沒誰看見似地，雨水中的死被沖走了似地。即使琉璃最親近自己，也從來都稱牠是那個人養的貓。若說從未將她和哥哥並列比較是騙人的。

然而，喀嚓，天秤還是斷了。自己——那兩人都呼喚作「深紅」的人，做出了選擇。真正用盡氣力之前，最後的賭注要押給幽冥中的哥哥，而非留給女兒和那個人。

她一直這麼想，一面去過三月的每一日。這麼想著，去看怜露出的每個幸福的神情：三人一起吃飯時滿足到不可思議的模樣；唸書給深羽聽時專注到忘卻了所有悔恨一般……

她真的那麼想。想著要奪回哥哥、想著要拆開對彼此有特殊意義的家人們。也曾反思這樣真的好嗎，捫心自問當下卻竟是在與怜同床之時。

想著、對方心底深處也許還是清醒的吧。知道自己終究會離去的吧。——會靠標記來命令自己只能葬在她身邊吧。

可是沒有。

一兩度，那個人的牙尖曾靜靜靠上她後頸肌膚，卻始終沒有咬落。回頭，望見對方喘哭著，然而就只是呼吸不過來似地咬牙流淚，甚至連懇求都不再出口。「留下好嗎」之類的、沒有。完畢後不阻止她離開房間。隔早碰面，又是那副滿足於當前生活的模樣。

她逐日明白了，對方也在賭吧。在賭她會否真的離去。

可以的話，想直接告訴對方將會失去什麼：妳會失去我，更重要的是會失去那個妳以為能靠她彌補一切、而也確實能彌補一切的孩子。

三月下旬，極限。無法消化的飯菜代替沒能吐露的話語嘔出身體。怜出門工作了，深羽一個人待在房裡。她匆匆跑來廁所，即使嘔到胃都空了，還是繼續反胃。強烈直到無法忍受的極限後，身體猛然變輕，意識清醒但感官飄忽，接著一切朦朧淡去。

再度能清楚視物時，深羽小小的臉蛋靠在面前。女兒抽來一張又一張衛生紙，努力想清理她的臉，還從洗手檯舀清水擦拭。淚水就像這孩子憑自身意志捨棄的東西，彷彿某種外來物，貼在眼角閃爍與主人無干的光。明明是這種悽慘的處境，深紅在那瞬間慶幸的事情卻是：這孩子失去自己後也能生活下去吧。

四月初，怜不在家的某個黃昏，她打電話給幸約好時間，隨後帶深羽回了租屋處。一路上，深羽有所預感似地緊握她的手，不肯放開。

但她終究掙開了，決定最後一次擁抱女兒。深羽嚎啕大哭，她轉身離開。依約前來的幸，在樓下門邊發現哭泣不止的深羽，理解了事態。

怜也理解。

「再給我半年就好，」在井山幸的租屋處，她向對方保證、威嚇、懇求：「半年後深羽一定會成為妳的養女。」

幸看向哭累後睡倒在怜懷裡的深羽，知道暫時也只能讓她帶走孩子。

櫻花開了。四月是一片濕潤的空白，水氣不來自晨霧而是深羽。怜陪她久久地坐在玄關前，背靠通往客廳的門。沒人按鈴。孩子不肯吃，她就也跟著不吃。深羽哭著吃了，她才一起吃。

夜晚最可怖。抱著孩子躺在一起，比不出失眠和惡夢哪邊比較可怕。都算現實。深羽曾忽然尖叫，歇斯底里，聲嘶力竭。有人按鈴，孩子迫不及待跳下床。怜默然護她去開門，早知只是抗議的鄰居。深羽呆站在夜裡，天空冷冷的。

說不清是何時開始找那些東西的。起初只是重新翻看經歷眠之家時蒐集而得的資料，以為是去思念深紅。——確實如此，但不全是如此。優雨的書裡夾著其他一些資料，和眠之家無關，可和她現在隱約盼望的事情有關。

主動再聯絡天倉螢。談起孩子怎麼辦，只說這半年裡先讓她習慣吧。等談起澪，聽螢說她進出病院吃藥換藥、說她知道深紅走後就靜不下來，始終想去看望深羽，便立刻決絕拒擋。絕不能讓天倉澪碰這孩子，太危險了。

最後才提起那些筆記上的東西：聽過A縣的這個地方嗎？

電話那頭沉默一下，說知道，為什麼問？

她回答由於工作，可能過去。那頭又沉默一下，才道：有什麼我幫得上的儘管說吧。

她本想和盤托出，猶疑許久，終究什麼也沒說，掛了電話。

五月初，東北櫻花正盛。深羽不那麼常哭了，卻比總哭更令她哀痛。那種哀痛毫無疑問毒性劇烈。若說天倉澪有病，她也差不多，說不定還更危險。她不願數算自己幾度望著孩子，腦裡轉繞一些不敢記也不想記的思緒。假使計劃不成功，恐怕半年到期前就該把孩子給幸，再久怕來不及。

——深羽會成為這個「家」的人偶嗎？……

怜知道自己雖怕，但也在期待。所以更怕。

她甚至連絡過黑澤本家，手邊卻還是只有那兩頁筆記、書上零星記述。她不願再耗費時間尋找紙面東西，想直接實地考察。盤算先把孩子交給井山照顧，自己一人上路……

——不要！

深羽聽聞這打算，那聲尖厲的吼叫像從一個大人的身體濺出。怜對這樣的自己作嘔，但那當下，她確實只想抓來相機照下深羽幽深怨怒的眼神。淚水幾乎乾涸了的眼睛深處，有一個少女，或毋寧說已是成熟女性。思念噴湧如泉，在兩人之間流動。這孩子是潛力無限的被攝體。

（會是Omega——作為Alpha的她抱有了隱晦的預感。這預感令她憎惡自己。）

就說那是趟旅行吧。深羽縮在後座安全椅上，抱住纖細的身體，窗外是和天空一樣漠然的原野，山，或森林。她們沒注意。深羽鬆開安全帶，傾前拿起水壺給她。三歲半！這該是深紅做的事！她趕緊隨便喝一口，再嚴厲要孩子坐好。正想自己將水壺放回杯架，深羽卻搶著抱住放下，不作聲。

怜不知道這該不該算長大。她很害怕。至少害怕後視鏡裡的自己。

她去了幾個地方，又耗一陣子，最終拼湊出意外清晰的結果。深羽一直安靜跟在她身邊，不吵不鬧。每當她翻查古籍舊物、詢問在地人，塗塗寫寫……偶爾轉頭注視孩子，會想：她知道我在做什麼嗎？

夠了，回家吧。需要做的事不多了，但沒有一件容易，甚至不能保證成果。

反正只不過是掙扎。若沒有成果，就沒有吧，她也暗暗在期待這結局。

因此，居然如此容易就取得父親——黑澤當主的允許，以本家名義聯絡水籠家，去請求接引忌火火種時，她深深訝異，失望得幾乎要笑。自己所做的，只不過是將一切如實稟報，把之前沒說全的事徹底交代。許久不見的父親又更老了，即使如此，輪廓還是與她驚人地相似。她從這張可恨可疑更可鄙的臉前逃走。大院之中，深羽還在長廊盡頭的房間等待自己。

六月，成功帶回忌火火種。原以為視力會因直視忌火而衰退，那算是懲罰吧、如此想著，卻感覺看什麼都一如往常，甚至更清晰，難以忍耐。火燈籠安放在優雨的佛壇邊，從鏤木籠面脹出殘忍的光。

就在某一天，開始了那儀式。往和室桌上放好燈籠，拆開籠架。喚來深羽，要她直視裸露的火。

孩子眼中搖曳著潔淨的光。她似乎有一點兒不適，但仍端整坐著，被遺棄過的人都懂的姿勢。

——深羽，現在要做的事，對妳會有幫助。

第一天，怜從孩子出生時自己的行動說起。載運母親去醫院、陪產、推送她睡在其中的保溫箱……花了大約三天仔細描述，每次都不久，頂多十五分鐘。

第四天，接著往下述說：頭幾個月的生活兵荒馬亂、日夜難分，哺育生命從來不只是母親一個人的任務。述說的時間漸漸拉長……第五天、第六天……

怜必須非常壓抑，才能不把焦點放往孩子和母親。重點是她，必須詳盡描述的那個存在是自己。儘管那是她最不想去看的。

而深羽日漸入迷。神往、昏昧，墨黑的眼受火盤踞，有什麼正被吸往光中，吞食焚噬。

每個幸福的細節。

每個有她在的空間。不，整間房子。

每分每秒共同度過的時間。

——深羽，能把我的事全部想起來嗎？看著火，想起來，想像把它們都交給火，照亮了，很漂亮吧。……一起去■■■看星星，記得嗎？還看了日出，妳本來睡著了，後來又醒了，看見時■■■。記得嗎？在■■■■也■■……

「■■，手、受傷了？」

——不要緊，做飯時燙到了而已。來，還有什麼？繼續想吧！

灼傷的手包裹在火邊。思念往手中去，往火中去。越來越多越來越明亮，看不見了。微笑明明就在面前，下個瞬間卻被光芒奪走一半。失去了，空蕩蕩的，很溫暖……

——有妳在以後，我非常幸福。

很溫暖。

——妳能在我身邊長大就好了。

火焰很溫暖。滿是灼傷的手很溫暖。

——我有很多很多東西想給妳……不過不行、因為……總之，不行。

「■■？……」

——該給妳的，只有這個……這樣最好。……抱歉。

溫暖的那雙手給予了空洞。

——深羽，想著我，喊我的姓名。別看我，看火。

「■■■……」

——今天先到這裡。現在，喊我的名字。

「■■……■……」

——深羽，我的名字是？

「■■……？……」

——深羽，喊我。

「——……■■、？」

——深羽，我是誰？……

「…………■、……」

——喊我吧……

「——、——……□……」

——深羽……

「…………」

空洞是溫暖的。

有個人相信，某處曾存在一種儀式，能使不幸遭受汙穢的人們恢復潔淨。她嘗試拼湊它的全貌。即使拼湊出來的事物極可能是歪曲虛假的，仍執著地拼湊下去。

**遭受汙穢之人**

**前往「門」下**

**奉火屋殿**

**請求以忌火潔淨自身**

**人的汙穢**

**藉由敬拜忌火的儀式**

**成為巫女的烙印**

**由巫女代為承受**

**反覆舉行儀式**

**將使忌火逐漸不潔**

**最終成為令人忌諱的穢火**

**烙印深滿的巫女**

**躍入穢火，焚以魂魄**

**盛放烙印，淨化火炎**

**還其光明**

**在潔淨與汙穢中輪迴的火**

**維繫著「門」下的光明**

**令行經「門」下的人**

**不致受「門」內的聲音召喚而發狂**

**不可令穢火熾盛**

**不可使巫女喪失虔敬**

**若穢火灼燒沖天，「門」將敞開**

**此乃難以挽回的天罰**

她拼湊出來的內容，其真實性究竟如何仍有待考察。總之至少可以斷定，她自己希望有這樣的儀式存在吧。

因為有關自己的一切，是那孩子身上的汙穢。這樣的自己必然還會投以更多更深的汙穢。

所以是這麼想的：去抹消最初以來的汙穢，斬斷一切。

但終究希望那汙穢別要完全消失。

所以，在孩子眼底飄搖火絲的時光中，她因為奪取而來的烙印日漸增多而悲喜交集。金燦的火焰映照思念，逐日晦暗，染作褐濁。她買來香菸，每次潔淨過後，竟都以忌火點燃，貪恨地吸。

也許只是在做傻事。她想。

火成功潔淨了那孩子。

一九九三年，八月二十五日，井山幸仔細打掃租屋處，買來昂貴的蛋糕，和養女深羽共同度過她的四歲生日。

_**（下）夢之通路** _

二零零九年十月十日，早上九點零五分，就在黑澤怜的厭煩之情攀登極點那瞬間，門鈴響了。

深紅從對講機螢幕上看見正門外站著一名少女。這和她想的完全不同，但還是只能開門。

「打擾了！」少女神色不安地鞠躬，仍以充滿元氣的聲音招呼：「我是水籠澄，今天負責接待三位前往水籠神社。遲到了五分鐘真的非常抱歉！」

連雛咲深紅也忘記保持禮節自我介紹。她定定注視圍牆外那輛不算太小的醫療車一眼，讓這名穿淡色護理師服的Omega進門。怜的反應和她相差無幾。澄一臉認真，拉起早就裝備在脖子上的濾氣口罩。

「我們準備了輪椅，請問能先讓我確認雛咲深羽さん的狀態嗎？」

怜隱藏自信低落的事實：「老實說不方便，水籠さん應該知道深羽的情況不同尋常吧。我們昨晚都大量服用過抑制劑，可以帶她移動。請您注意自身安全就好。」

「那個、我們參照過深羽さん的病歷，為她準備了適量的急性注射劑，可以暫時控制費洛蒙——是合法處方藥！」澄為難且有些低落似的。「大量服用有OD——有用藥過量的危險，以後請盡量別……我們這邊沒有先行告知相應準備，真的十分抱歉。」

雛咲未春都能憑空存在，深羽的病歷會流進水籠家也沒什麼好奇怪。怜嗅了嗅。「妳還沒滿十五歲吧。」

澄臉紅。「月底就滿了。」

「請讓我來打針。」深紅輕聲說。

澄的臉頰更加紅而鼓脹。「請問能由我來負責嗎？這是指定給我的任務。我受過長期訓練，實作上也有相當的經驗。」她的聲音變小：「是否能請您相信水籠家的選擇呢……」

怜決定暫時相信她頸上那副口罩。快目確認過品牌型號，確實比自家的昂貴 **不少** 。深紅沒有反對。

三人進了濾氣室。一開門，就能看見深羽坐在床邊，臉龐裹在口罩下，身體裹在醫用束縛衣裡，全身上下所有事物都柔軟但堅韌，形態清晰，和眼神完全相反。氣味襲來，澄僵住了。怜隨時準備推人關門，但這個Omega再次前進，穩穩鞠躬：失禮了，我是水籠澄，現在要為您打針。

兩人丟開受傷的情緒，把奇蹟歸因於昂貴神聖的口罩，水籠家的財力。澄解束縛衣和打針的手法俐落得不像月底才滿十五歲。

醫療車的後廂有濾氣設備，擺滿儀器，但足夠寬敞。怜讓深紅擋在女兒和水籠澄之間，自己卻遠遠坐在最外面。

深紅開口。「可以請問水籠さん說的長期訓練和實作經驗是指什麼嗎？」

澄微露慌張。「家裡開診所，所以……那個，願意的話，能直接喊我的名字嗎？」

深紅撿回善解人意的微笑。「可是澄才十五歲，中學都還沒畢業的年紀呀。」

澄眼神游移：「小時候就接觸相關知識，偶爾幫幫小忙、不會觸犯法規的那種而已。剛才情急之下說得太誇張了，很對不起……」

水籠家派不懂說謊的人來接待，誠意可佳。怜撐著下顎才哼笑一聲，澄竟連露在口罩外的頸子也紅了。Alpha從配偶的眼神曉得時機不對，才閉了嘴。她換個角度思考：不懂說謊的Omega少女也會使人戒心下降，所以不如收回讚美。

車子開進水籠神社所在的那座山，但不是怜以前走過的路。她壓住窗。「要去哪？」

「水籠神社。」澄困惑而小聲。

「不是這條路。」

澄恍然大悟。「要去神職人員們日常住宿生活的區域，會在那裡接待三位。沒有事先通知真的非常對不起！」

怜對路間景色毫無興趣，對所有路人都抱持敵意。她在意的只有那輛輪椅能否到達正確的位置，輪椅中的孩子能否毫髮無傷得到應有的治療。下車後，母親推著輪椅，跟隨小護理師走入建築群邊際，一間竹林環繞、約莫四層樓高的水泥樓，要等到自動門開，兩人懸著的心才稍稍放下。

它就像你感冒不癒時會走進的那種家庭診所。佈置是過於高雅清幽了點，但不礙事，至少電梯內沒放驚鹿竹。搭上四樓，就見淺沼木司在一扇厚木門邊站得直挺，貼身西裝沒有皺紋，下巴乾淨得發青。他沒用那雙帶血絲的眼亂瞟深紅，像個社畜機器人那樣大幅度鞠躬，推開了門。

這間接待室大到讓怜有點想冷笑，但如果再向房盡頭那名穿白袍的高瘦男人，還有他身邊背對所有人的長髮少女多近兩步，她又會覺得空間太逼仄。防衛心充斥了她的思考，因而以為深紅瞇眼是出於和自己相似的理由。

澄向她們微一鞠躬，盡完職責般走回男人身邊。

「這位是水籠神社的宮司，水籠研石（みこもり けんせき）先生（せんせい）。」木司居中介紹。水籠研石有雙狐狸眼，笑起來讓人背脊發硬。怜和對方相互鞠躬致意，又只能先放下不快和疑問，因為木司的手腕轉向少女：「這位是淺沼分家的淨（きよみ）さん。今天將由兩位負責確認深羽さん的情況。」

怜和深紅沒聽清木司如何向對方介紹自己，因為淺沼淨側過身來。深紅剛才就仔細打量過她的背影。

沒錯，站在那裡的絕不會是深羽，因為這孩子還由於急性注射劑而昏昏沉沉地縮在束縛衣中。淺沼淨的眼神太寒銳，不如深羽來得幽玄；她的臉孔線條削得太尖細，一點笑意就可以突出那股顯而易見的刻薄，而深羽即使有意挖苦人，也會讓你同時感到低落和憐愛；她的身材和深羽差不多，也許高一些，但纖細並不是她們的共通點，因為如果兩人站在一起，深羽會像根正在溶化的空靈冰椎，而淺沼淨就是冰椎上方的那根白色枯枝，無風時也冷冷撢下積雪。

水籠研石必定早就欣賞過兩人之間的巧合了，怜認為，因為那雙狐狸眼彎得毫不遮掩。他打個手勢示意失禮，才拉起口罩上前，悠遊在怜不自禁釋出的敵意費洛蒙間。怜難免感到挫敗，因為這名宮司雖也是Alpha，氣味卻很安定，並不受自己的敵意所刺激。

「辛苦三位舟車勞頓蒞臨水籠神社，尤其深羽さん正在分化期間，一定諸事不便。萬分感謝黑澤さん顧念過去的交情，願意讓我們為這件共同的難題略盡心力。」

他笑著先主動遞上名片了。怜心底凜嘆還是得走這一環，審慎接過。名片排版精簡，家紋印工精緻。職稱是水籠神社的宮司、水籠診所的院長。難怪木司將他稱作先生（せんせい）了。怜禮貌性而無感情地讀出聲音，才翻向背面。

果然印有裏家紋。霧籠三遠山，濤高兩過岸。畢竟是水籠神社的宮司，位居如此，名片能印上用於警醒災厄之果的裏家紋、可以調動點什麼機要人事，也並不奇怪。她翻回正面，看了表家紋最後一眼。杓桶唯清淨，水天共澄澈。取出名片夾，鄭重致意後放入收起。

深紅也收了一張名片，正反面都恭讀過，一鞠躬道：「我是雛咲深紅，深羽的母親。剛才有賴木司さん介紹，但沒有名片，很過意不去。以前多虧您們幫助，我的生活才得以順利繼續。現在面臨這樣艱難的處境，竟又得到您們突如其來伸出援手，希望不會引起什麼額外的困擾。」

這只Omega的話中帶有警告的意味。木司的手激動地顫抖著，澄向他瞥去羞赧難堪的一眼。不遠處，淨的眼珠隨深紅滑視。

怜感覺水籠研石正以一種有趣的眼光審視自己。對，這就是我的Omega，她想。宮司道：「請不用擔心。瞭解深羽さん的情況，找出難題的解答才是最重要的，我們會為此用上全力，希望您們從澄積極的態度中有所感受。——澄是我的女兒，也是神社裡的實習巫女，雖然有些愚魯但心地純粹。我會將接待您們的重任賦予她，正是寄望她帶去水籠家的心意。」

澄在父親身旁用力一鞠躬。怜抽出特意備好的專用名片，無語遞上。

水籠研石工整接過。黑澤怜，黑澤本家五女，自由攝影師。表家紋深印在側：山懷湖澤暗，月照幽隱明。他翻至背面……

黑白永顛倒，常夜久迷離。宮司不語，怜也默不作聲看著。十六年前自己受可印製的黑澤家名片上，只擁有表家紋而已，如今卻出現了裏家紋，意味深遠。

淺沼淨走到水籠研石身旁。「以前拿到了表面東西，現在終於也搆到 **裡面** 了呢。」

話語悶在口罩下，聲音高而暗。這個孩子知道以前的事，甚至名片那樣的細節？怜瞇眼，不自禁護碰輪椅上的深羽。……是Omega，她聞見淨那方傳來的模糊香氣，稍感安心。就算深羽的費洛蒙對全性別都有強烈作用，Omega的攻擊性總是比較低。

「不可以亂看喔。」研石對淨笑道。「好了，妳也有名片，別這麼失禮。」

淨往牛仔長褲和帽T的口袋一陣掏找。見客可以如此任性，或許地位不低吧。怜想著，又注意到深紅的視線久久留在淨身上。

淨終於單手伸來皺巴巴的名片。表家紋旁只有名字，甚至沒有聯絡方式，到處空白。不予聯絡嗎？怜翻過背面，確實也有裏家紋……

她猛然想起一件事。

——除了位高權重的人之外，「柱」的預備者也會擁有裏家紋。

「……淺沼淨さん。」怜再度讀道，收起來，遞出自己的名片。指尖有些僵硬，或許是因為心中在意吧，就算這只是猜測。深紅和深羽都在那可憎殘酷的箱體中待過。

淨單手接過名片，看也不看，低頭注視深羽。「快點做事吧，我想走了。……這裡很臭啊。」

研石笑了笑，向怜和深紅點頭。「失禮之處請多包涵。不好意思，讓我們先到隔壁確認深羽さん的基本狀態吧？澄，做準備。木司，在這裡陪著淨。」

原本以為會做多精密的檢查，想像這些事使怜徹夜難眠，然而她和深紅陪在一旁，發現水籠醫生真只測量了深羽的體溫、半解束縛衣聽心音、照射瞳孔等等，現在正以對待幼兒般的方法測驗視力，然後是聽覺。不打算抽血嗎？雖然由於沒收到任何通知，因而也就未讓深羽禁食……

遭受擺弄的深羽發出嗚咽，在束縛帶下扭動。怜壓抑著，但敵意還是和費洛蒙一起催發了。

「差不多了哦。澄，再打一針，這次的劑量先……」研石溫和地安撫深羽，沉吟著命令女兒。之後轉頭：「不好意思，由於周遭費洛蒙太濃，注射劑的藥效恐怕會提前消退。」

深紅表示理解，但怜青著臉。「我去外面吧。」她站起來。

研石搖手。「不用不用，就要回接待室了，淨正等著呢。」

那雙狐狸眼裡的笑意刺激了怜。「這些檢查在我家附近也能做。」

「確實，不過到這兒來由我確認，變數會比較少吧。」水籠研石看出怜有意繼續質問，搶先站了起來，舉舉手裡的表格。「我先回去和淨談談，您也看見了，那孩子比較我行我素。請等打完針後，讓澄帶三位過來。」

門關上了。怜咬牙一捶自己大腿。澄剛準備完針劑，低聲道：「對不起，爸爸太重視效率了……」

和效率半點關係也沒有。怜差些遷怒，搖手讓她專心打針。深紅控制著女兒，溫聲向澄道謝。澄振作起來，俐落完成工作，開始重整束縛衣。

「請問淨さん負責哪一類的檢查？」深紅問，故意不幫手。

「我也不太清楚，爸爸沒告訴我。是比較困難的事吧。」澄低落地說。

「也是學醫的嗎？她。」怜看著又昏沉下去的深羽。這孩子也有資質吧，想。

「不是的吧？淨姉さん中學後就沒再上學了——啊，爸爸說她很聰明，可能會收她為義女。」澄忽爾一笑：「我一直想要個姊姊。雖然不容易和她說上話，不過會繼續努力。」

若作為水籠家的義女，是預備柱的可能性又更大了。怜點頭，瞟了深紅一眼。後者著手幫忙起來。

打開接待室的門後，怜看見淺沼木司陪坐在大沙發的另一頭，手無足措的樣子，淨則兩目陰霾。

「木司，先到外面去吧，有什麼再喊你。」宮司說。

木司向各方鞠躬，猶豫一剎，硬著膽子從深紅身側離開。怜笑了，研石也微笑著。澄很倉皇。

「兩位方便的話，能帶深羽さん一起坐到沙發上嗎？」

「為什麼？」怜看著那張隱隱透露奢華之氣的沙發。

「對了、請讓深羽さん坐中間。」

怜想要對那雙狐狸眼爆發怒氣，但深紅輕碰她的手背。兩人默默搬移深羽。怜猛地想起，為幼年的她洗澡時也是這股陣仗。忍不住望向深紅，才發現對方也看著自己。

她們並排坐好。三人都仍戴著口罩，怜在腦海看見這正經八百但荒腔走板的一幕，簡直像要拍攝什麼家庭照片。她握緊拳頭，沒注意到自己思考的詞彙是 **家庭** 。

「然後呢？訪談？」她哼笑。

「差不多吧。」宮司心滿意足地說。「澄，要看清楚。——淨。」

不知何時，淺沼淨已站在水籠研石背後的陰影裡，這時倏地浮出黑暗。

怜後來回想，只知道自己是第一個。深紅反應很快，曉得發生了什麼，要去阻止，卻立刻也倒回沙發。

回憶是暈眩。以為可以藏起的每一幕流經意識，在坑坑洞洞中打漩，像重經二十年，像只花去一瞬間，怜的視野漸漸恢復，舊日如揉皺的照片撕裂而去。泛黃的相簿是那麼濕冷沉重，她仍然無法動彈，不能言語。

「怎麼樣？」水籠研石的聲音。

「……怎麼樣？」淺沼淨的聲音。

淚水外面，淨走向她們。精確地說，走向深羽。怜想擋，但面前是怪物，手怎麼也抬不起來。深羽滿臉是淚，躁挺身軀哀鳴著，不得不屈服於一切，連散發氣味的自由都被奪走。怜初次聽見深紅發出那種低恨的嘶鳴。

淨伸指抵住深羽的額頭。「有個自私貪心的Omega做了骯髒的事、生出非常骯髒的小孩。某天髒小孩被Omega丟掉了。有個自以為是的Alpha特地找來高貴神聖的東西侵犯髒小孩，把她燒得破破爛爛，現在時間到了，髒小孩身體裡的髒東西開始從破洞流出來，汙染環境，大概是這樣吧。」她一推，深羽就帶著哀鳴倒回沙發。

「我知道了。現在只做簡述也不是不可以，還是希望妳能寫一份書面報告。這次似乎做得過了點，往後的看取請根據說定的程度進行。澄，留在這裡照顧三位，要記得妳是水籠家的心意，千萬不可以怠慢。」

怜再度清醒時，自己正傾向沙發中央，與深紅一起抱護孩子。澄縮跪在深羽前方，緊牽她的手，還有從束縛衣下露出的懷錶。眼淚撲簌撲簌從澄的眼底不斷湧落，懷錶流下銀潤的光，指針極費力地逆向跳動。深羽沉睡著，呼吸綿長穩定。

妳做了什麼？怜問。

我觸取了深羽さん，只看了一點點，對不起。澄說，哭得更洶湧：擅自用了靈石錶，對不起。

＊

下山後，怜打電話問起密花，然而對方聽見「靈石錶」這一稱呼，比她還訝異茫然。

三天後，收到了水籠研石的親筆信。

「為了確認推測而無預警對您們進行看取，敝人心中萬分歉然，然而考量到必須排除變數使看取結果更為可信，如此種種實是不得已而為之，若不能得到諒解也已有覺悟。

負責看取您們的淨是水籠家致力培養的天才，她已詳細與我討論過深羽さん的狀態，正式的報告將在日後送達。在此若作身心靈之關係的討論將過於冗贅，扼要而言，深羽さん晚發的分化期、分泌過盛且具極高效吸引力的Omega費洛蒙、伴隨的精神障礙等，與您在十六年前為她進行的儀式恐怕最為相關，其中不能排除深羽さん作為夜泉子而和忌火生來相性較差之故。目前已知名為『無印之儀』的這一儀式，本可以為祭拜忌火之人祛除汙穢，然而淨在深羽さん身上觀察到的多是忌火造成的傷害，那過激的費洛蒙或許就是夜泉子之特性與創傷共同作用的結果。

其他還發現深羽さん擁有較為特殊的時間感，強大的精神力使她能頻繁進入俗稱『心流』和『神馳』的極專注狀態，相當習慣在個人感官層面加速或減緩時間流動。我認為她在幼年就通過這項天賦降低了忌火帶來的傷害，後來也藉此自行療癒部份創傷。由此可見治癒的一線曙光，著實可喜。雖然目前尚無法下手制定治療計畫，但若不放棄希望保持信心，想必能如同在澄澈的水中見到雲霧散開般漸入佳境。

以及，黑澤密花さん贈予深羽さん的靈石錶，據悉是與射影機等珍妙之物同一時期造出的物品，相對於用以通達異界的射影機、靈石收音機之類，似乎與個體性狀如靈感力等較有關連，那日小女澄妄加觸碰時曾親炙其神異之處。此物本來位在水籠家收藏之列，曾幾何時丟失不見，如今再現世間想是緣分使然。敝人對已故的黑澤思恩大人之眼力深感欽佩。但願此物對諸位有所裨益，深羽さん早日康復。」

怜在院子裡燒掉了信，菸盒也丟進火裡。正要扔出打火機時，深紅從後方抱住她的手。她轉頭望向房子，心想爆炸的話會連濾氣室裡的深羽一起燒死。十月十四日晚上，薄白的勾月像誰的笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家紋設計：熊子、OUT  
> 參考來源：https://kamon.myoji-yurai.net/kamonYuraiList.htm


End file.
